The Law Of The Ground EV
by inolvidable23
Summary: Surviving on Earth wasn't easy but...didn't they deserve more than that? Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here I am with this story that, maybe, is the most realistic one I wrote in a long time.

Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, english is not my first language or even the second.

Hope you like it and thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and it's creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _The bad thing about making choices are the consequences..._

When Lexa was a little girl out discovering the world, she learn that every choice came with a price. Sometimes sad and painful. Other times filled with surprise moments full of happiness. Such as the day she was born or when Costia promised to be hers. Sadly, even in moments of peace, a dark side of those choices stands to remind them that happiness was something impossible on the ground.

For them happiness meant death.

They are the Grounders. People that should never have survived the radiation, but survive they did and in doing so caused the Earth to bend. The consequences of which were a lifetime lived in a near constant state of war.

If they hadn't survived this situation may never have existed. Even if Lexa did believe it, it was for her, an unavoidable pain. She was born to be their leader and the choices she would make that day would cost her the happiness she wanted and/or her very life. She

knew her people would never forgive her sounding the retreat, even at the cost of losing everything. A price she would gladly pay even if Clarke and her Sky People cursed her name. Lexa was ready because yes she killed many people and yes she made hard choices, good or bad, but in her world that was how they lived. A way of life she could never hate, because it was the reason they survived this long.

Without these ways, her parents, Costia and many more people would have died long before she was able to try and do something to make it better. This time was different, this time her choices would stop a massacre. This time she could protect her people. Every Grounder and every Sky person out there were still alive...Clarke was alive because of her choice.

She would never regret this.

Lexa wondered if Clarke would eventually learn the truth about that night. She kicked herself internally, shouting in her mind that it doesn't matter because even if Clarke learn the reason behind her choice. It would be too late for her to do anything and even if the Sky people weren't involved. The chance to save her people was too good to miss.

The problem was never the Sky people or the hostages. No, the problem was the fact that she was Heda and her duty and love for her people was too big to ignore. Even if she fell in love with a woman who was too different for her to try anything.

The people screamed for her death. Lexa smiled, as the people she saved were now asking for her head. Just as she was sure the woman she loved hated her with the same passion.

"Cut off her head!" the crowd shouted. "Natrona!"

Lexa didn't look at them, she didn't need to see the people around Polis awaiting her death and she didn't want to see the truth of her tragedy in their faces. What she had done to bring back their people, the same ones that now where looking at her with sad eyes. Indra stood in front of them waiting for any sign from Lexa to stop the execution saving her from this death sentence, but Lexa didn't want that. She didn't want a civil war to break out over her life.

People will have to remember her like this, the Commander who forced her people to back down from a fight thanks to a deal. Remembered as the person who abandoned her allies like a coward.

"Heda..." mouthed Indra looking at her.

Lexa smiled as she looked at her general, telling with her eyes what they already knew. She wasn't Heda anymore, she was nothing because she had lost the ability to believe in herself and in her choices. She had lost her strength and what had put her in this position. All because she fell in love with a girl from the sky.

The same girl that Lexa believed, wanted her dead now more than ever while the Commander wanted nothing more than to keep Clarke safe. So she could be strong for her people.

"I can save you, Heda..." said Indra walking closer to her.

Lexa looked at her needing to make Indra understand that she wasn't worth it. She couldn't ask for forgiveness because there was no one that should give it to her now. If Lexa was true to herself she was glad because even though she took the deal to save everyone, people still died in that mountain. People who never had to be held there in the first place. People she promised Clarke to keep safe, but she broken that promise and Lexa couldn't forgive herself for it.

"Don't do anything, Indra." ordered Lexa with a hoarse voice.

Indra stared at her for a moment before looking down, accepting the choice of her Heda. As Lexa coughed, a noise full of pain, dry from lack of use. Her body screaming at her to stop. Her legs barely could hold her from all the cuts adorning them, some cuts made to the bone, at the hands of young warriors. Her back was decorated with bruises and lacerations of the first letter of the names of everyone who died in that mountain, names from papers that Ryder found before they left there.

Lexa breathed feeling the pain in her muscles while she heard the footsteps of the eleven leaders of her coalition walking up to her, ready to kill her in the ceremony that would start the search for the new Commander of their people. Some of the leaders, like Nia or Kratus, were more than happy to help justice by killing her, but others leaders, like Luna or Grason, seemed forced to do what they needed to do because they weren't only Lexa's allies they were also her friends. Luna especially as her only childhood friend.

The bad thing about making choices are the consequences.

She made the choice of letting those people die and left the battlefield in exchange to save hundreds of lives. A choice that had consequences. In her world, they fought and die with honor making people remember them as either heroes or traitors without thinking on the reasons behind their choices. In battle only the end mattered and she made her final choice when she made her people leave.

"Lexa Kom Trikru. Heda of the twelve clans and leader of our people. Your crimes reclaims your life as the air bring to us the cries of the people you killed with your choices, making us unable to seek out peace. With this sacrifice, we absolve the Trikru clan, the coalition and the people who live under your protection for your crimes."

The oldest of her clan, a man with the power of knowledge and strength to stay calm looked at Lexa without regret and Lexa couldn't do anything but let this happen. It was what her people did to the traitors and the cowards in their clan. She knew she deserved this

punishment for betraying the sky people and because she made her people look weak before their enemies, but as she felt the sword of the first leader enter her stomach, Lexa realize she did not want it to end this way. She wanted to live...she wanted to keep fighting.

Lexa desired to show her people she was worth it even if it was too late. She looked at Indra who was looking back at her and told her the last orders she would ever give her general. Lexa made clear in her eyes what she wanted Indra to do. The thing that nobody else would do. Indra was given the task to protect the sky people from Nia, from Kratus and from the other clan leaders who saw those people as unworthy and dangerous who just took her forest and killed their people like monsters.

Lexa closed her eyes as she felt the sword cutting the flesh in her stomach. She thought of Clarke and her people, in the fact that now they were alone and she would be the only one to make the hard decision for all of them, just as Lexa did.

Lucky for Clarke, she wouldn't be abandoned by her people. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, her mother and her friends would help her as Lexa had help from Indra, Anya or Gustus before.

The second leader stood before her cutting her chest, the third and fourth did the same to her arms and legs as the remaining leaders did the same over the rest of her body. Some cuts delivered with care and some wishing their blow would kill her. All of them doing their job till it was Luna's turn. The last of them and one of the few that Lexa called friend was crying for her.

"Heda..." cried Luna.

"Be strong, Luna Kom Floukru." breathed Lexa.

"I don't want to do this... Why did you make that choice?"

Lexa looked at her then making Luna see something that she never thought she would see again in Lexa after Costia. Something that made the leader of the Boat people think on the relationship between Lexa and Clarke, leader of the sky people.

 _Love is weakness..._

"The bad thing about choices are the consequences." said Lexa getting weaker with every passing second, blood pouring down her mouth. "I don't...regret my choice, Luna. I'm only sad there was no other way to do it..."

Luna looked at her with tears in her eyes as she understood what Lexa was trying to say. Steeling herself she stabbed Lexa with her sword as the Commander of the twelve clans breathed in pain one more time as her head fell to Luna's arm as the leader of the Boat people dissolved into tears.

Everyone but Luna stood in silence after the Commander fell. Nobody moved or said anything till Nia gave one step forward, angry with the respect she was forced to show the fallen leader, determined to claim her position as the leader of every Grounder on earth.

She was a Queen and now, the Heda too.

"The debt is paid and now, let's welcome our new Heda! Heda Kom Azgeda, Nia!"

Some of the people and the various leaders of the coalition shouted their acceptance while Nia looked on happy to finally take what she thought was rightfully hers. While Indra and the people rescued from the mountain moved to attack. Nia guards stopping them and forcing them into the castle as traitors loyal to a traitor.

"From now on people of Earth, I am your queen!" shouted Nia. "I am your Heda!"

As people started singing her name, Nia stood crossing her arms smiling happily as her plans moved forwards. Unaware that hidden in the woods, Echo was watching everything and was realizing her Queen's plan.

–

Echo was sure that Nia had planned everything. She was furious in her realization that the Commander and all the other Grounders, were just pieces of her game since the moment Echo was traded to the mountain men for information on the Sky People.

 _My best warrior for some weapons and knowledge, Dante._

Everything was part of Nia's plan at that point and Echo knew then that Heda never stood a chance, even if Lexa had told the truth about the mountain. Something Echo knew the Heda would never do because she was also trying to stop another war from starting after the fight with the mountain men. Lexa knew what she had to do and being the leader meant making those calls. Ones that meant your death to give your people time to heal. Even if it's with a woman you hate with all your heart. In this moment that wasn't the only thing Echo admired about the Heda because the warrior in her knew that Heda didn't die only for her people, she died trying to protect the Sky People from a war they could never win.

Lexa was protecting everyone like the Heda she was. For Echo, that was something to be respected and admired.

She waited till everybody left because she knew nobody cared about the Heda anymore. The ones who still cared had been arrested as traitors so they could to anything to care for Heda's body offering it some peace, something Echo wanted to do. She wanted to burn her body and free her soul before it started to look for a way to survive without it.

Though Echo was from Azgeda and part of Queen Nia's warriors. Echo saw how Polis worked, she participated in diplomatic missions and had talked to the people who lived there. Who had adored Heda with all their heart till this night when they asked for her head in fear of retribution by the Sky People.

"Cowards...after everything she did for you."

Echo didn't want to think about this city full of ungrateful people, who never wanted to fight for their own. Instead depending too much on the Heda, who herself was never free to live her own life. If they just made a choice and were more brave, maybe Heda would be alive now.

That, or course, was her opinion nothing more.

When everything was finally over, Echo walked up to the Heda and knelt in front of her seeing Luna's sword still in her stomach her head down, fallen from the death she couldn't stop making Echo ask herself why Heda did what she did.

Echo was there and she saw what anyone else saw. Knew the real reason why Heda let those people die in the mountain even if she didn't really want that to happen. Echo was furious with their people for believing Heda was a traitor.

"If they only knew..." breathed Echo putting her hand on Heda's head.

If they only knew it was her and Bellamy's fault all that had happened. They were supposed to save the captured Grounders but they got distracted leaving the Grounders taken by the mountain men. If they only knew that Lexa took the deal in hopes of stopping a bloodbath. If only they knew that the one they call traitor and monster gave her life for her people, her city, her blood.

If only they knew what really happened in the mountain...

Suddenly, Echo felt something, it was faint and she could barely believe it but it was there, something not wanting to give up.

"Heda..."

Echo quickly took the Heda's face in her hands and placing one hand on Heda's chest feeling a little thump that made Echo smile for the first time in days because, despite everything, Heda was alive.

They still had a chance to make things better and even if Echo could understand why Heda...no, why Lexa wanted to give up, this time the choice wasn't in her hands but in Echo's.

This time Echo would choose for her. She got Heda's body out of its bindings and letting Lexa fall to her shoulder while getting some blood on her clothes. Echo didn't care, she was determined to get Lexa out of this place.

She needed to get out of the city that could only bring nightmares from now on...

"Come on, Heda..." muttered Echo.

"Clarke..."

It was a breathing sound, a plea to let her die that Echo couldn't allow. She couldn't let her Heda die, making the choice of keeping Lexa alive to get stronger. There was only one place they would be safe, one place where someone owned her a favor.

The Sky People and Bellamy Blake.

Echo smiled to herself putting Lexa on her back while she took the path to the mountain hoping to find someone there or, at least a way to get to the Sky People's camp.

The Sky People may not know it now, but they needed Lexa alive and that was what Echo was determined to make them see one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _The hardest thing is not run or stay...is go back and face your life._

Being a coward wasn't something her family did but it seemed that she did all the things her family didn't do. Since she landed on earth, she let her best friend die, she killed her first potential love, she betrayed one of her best friends, she was angry with the other and pushed a guy to make choices he never had to do without her.

She was starting to think she was the problem and that's why she left the Camp. She couldn't and didn't want to be there anymore. She wasn't able to look at Jasper and stand his fury for the choice she made. She couldn't look at the people who judge her without trying to understand what she did and how she suffered for it. They could never walk in her shoes even if she asked them to understand.

Because they would never know how it feels to kill the people you tried to save or the consequences of it.

Her mind went to that night again stopping at the moment Lexa told her about the deal she made with Emerson. In that moment Clarke felt pain, sadness and fury unable to understand how someone like Lexa could betray her so cruelly.

Why had Lexa kissed her before? Why did Lexa seem interested in her if she only wanted to save her people?

 _What we are and what we have to do to survive are different things..._

Bellamy's words appeared in her mind to give her some peace but Clarke was too hurt, too affected by the deaths, by the people and by Lexa's betrayal to think of anything more than her sadness, her own pain.

"Why!" shouted Clarke while the first drops of rain fell over her. "Why me! Why did it have to be me!"

She never asked for this. She never wanted to make these kinds of choices and be like her mother. She didn't want to be heartless like Lexa was and she didn't want to lose what little hope she had left.

She wanted to be Clarke Griffin, not the leader of the Sky People.

She fell on her knees while the tears ran down her cheeks mixing with the rain. Letting the water from the sky clean her body of the death and regret as she made the choice to never go back to Camp Jaha.

She couldn't go back till she was ready to face herself again and to do that, she needed to be away from everything that changed her in the first place.

"I have to get out of here..."

She got up and walked into the forest, hoping that Wells, her father or even Finn could guide her back to the right path again.

Or at least, the path where she could start to forgive herself.

–

Bellamy was angry. He was furious with Clarke because of what she did. He couldn't understand why she left, leaving him alone to deal with the people and the choices he couldn't explain.

"What really happened there?"

His sister's question made him growl and close his eyes. He didn't want to remember why they made that choice. He didn't want to remember how they failed to save the people who were still in the mountain and how they didn't have any choice left but to kill them.

Because if they hadn't done what they did, Abby, Raven and many others would be dead.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Bellamy.

"You have to, Bell. Is that the reason why Clarke left?" asked Octavia. "She did something wrong again?"

 _Do something wrong_? Bellamy looked at his sister stepping away from her towards the other side of the tent. Clarke didn't do anything wrong. Anything. She simply made the only choice available when everything went to hell.

It was his fault everything went that way, only his and Echo's.

"She did what she had to do. That's all," said Bellamy.

"But she left..." said Octavia obviously hurt. "Did she make you do something?"

"She didn't...what are you thinking, Octavia?" growled Bellamy.

"Bellamy!"

Bellamy turned to the voice he remembered by heart. Thankful to be able to get away from Octavia as he saw Echo running to him with a body on her back.

The body of The Commander.

"What the hell..." muttered Bellamy.

"Bellamy, help me," Echo said stopping in front of him.

The first reaction Bellamy had was to step away from the two women and look as his sister who was ready to fight, but then he saw that Echo was too tired and The Commander didn't seem to be breathing.

He could see Echo shoulder covered in blood...Lexa's blood.

"We won't help a traitor!" shouted Octavia.

"You don't understand..." started Echo.

"She asked for it..." growled Octavia putting herself in front of her brother.

Echo looked at Bellamy as she ignored Octavia who was blocking some of her view. Bellamy felt again that remorse that was eating at him from the inside, something he thought Echo did to. Each shouldering the blamed for not freeing the Grounders and Bellamy didn't need to be wise to know that Emerson used that to force Lexa into the deal.

Lexa's betrayal was totally explained and absolutely their fault but there was something else. Bellamy could see it in Echo's eyes but the priority of saving Lexa's life came first and from the looks of it, they needed to do something now.

"Back off, Octavia," said Bellamy.

"What? Are you crazy!?" shouted Octavia.

"Back off!" shouted Bellamy again. "Echo is the warrior that helped me and if she's here with Lexa it has to mean something. Right, Echo?"

Echo looked at him and even if she seemed angry with him, she let it pass as she handed him Lexa. Bellamy was able to see the amount of blood on Echo's back.

"We have to save her, Bellamy, it's important," said Echo.

Bellamy knew that Lexa was important and he was starting to wonder how much because if she died...what would happen to these lands? Or worse, if Lexa died...then who would be chosen as the new Commander?

–

Luna wasn't a woman of long walks. In fact, even if she loved nature, she never walked into the forest in the way she did now. Under the rain that seemed to agree with her sadness.

Lexa was dead and she helped to kill her.

The leader of the Boat clan couldn't understand what brought them to this moment even if she understood Lexa and her choice to save her people, leaving the sky people alone. Luna wasn't idiot enough to believe that there was nothing else behind that deal or what happened after that.

There had to be something else because Lexa would never do something like that.

What she knew thanks to what the survivors of the mountain told her was that Lexa made the deal after talking with the maunon man they called Emerson but some of the survivors told her that their Commander looked at them willing them to fight even when she knew how weak they were as a result of the years of torture.

Lexa inspired in them the will to fight. As they were getting ready to fight with her, suddenly, everything stopped causing Luna to wonder why. Questioning again about just how much they still didn't know about that night.

Luna couldn't stop thinking about it when suddenly, she heard a sound. Looking around her as she called her warrior who came before her while they walked to the place where the noise was coming.

"It's a person." said the soldier.

In the culture of her people there is a strong belief to always help the weak even if they were your enemy and that's why Luna walked to the person on the ground. Looking down, Luna was surprised by the vulnerability she saw and the strange clothes the person wore.

She then remembered something Lexa told her in the little letters the Commander sent her over the years.

 _ **The Sky People are strange. They live with strange beliefs and wear strange clothes...they're too different from us.**_

Could this be a Sky Person? Luna wasn't sure but she couldn't let this woman die here.

"Grab her..." said Luna.

"But, princess..."

"Do as I say," said Luna again.

The soldier breathed and did what his princess asked. Grabbing the woman and putting her on his back so Luna could see her blonde hair and her face, covered in little scars.

Luna didn't know who this woman but she awoke Luna's curiosity. The Boat clan leader waited to discover if this woman truly came from the sky and if that was the case, discover what made them that especial that they achieved to catch the attention of the Commander.

–

"No means no, Bellamy," said Abby crossing her arms.

Bellamy tried to stay calm when he returned to Camp Jaha looking for help and saw that nobody wanted to help him. Something he knew may happen if he thought about what they believed Lexa did. He hoped they at least could trust him enough to believe in his need to save her.

It seemed that they were too angry to think reasonably.

"Abby if Lexa dies everything could fall apart," said Bellamy.

"If she dies the problem could disappear."

Bellamy heard a growl and turned to see Echo ready to attack. While Abby looked at the warrior like Echo was part of the problem she wanted to solve.

"Who is this woman, Bellamy?" asked Abby.

"She's Echo...she saved me in the mountain and now she is trying to save Lexa," said Bellamy grabbing Echo by the arm in hopes to stop her.

"I don't want her here. Get her and this worthless traitor out of my Camp," Abby said pushing Lexa causing the Commander to fall from the bed.

"Abby!"

Echo didn't think about anything before she pushed Abby away from Lexa and against the table. Before anyone knew what was happening, Bellamy found himself on the ground with Lexa and his sister. While Raven looked on from the entrance of the tent as Kane had a gun pointed at Echo.

"Get away from her," said Kane.

"I should kill you for what you did to Heda," growled Echo.

"I won't say it twice..." Kane said still pointing his gun at her head.

"Echo, please come here. I promise you she won't do it again," said Bellamy.

"She betrayed us. Why should I help her?" asked Abby looking at Echo.

Echo opened her mouth to speak but then felt Bellamy's arms on her waist as he moved her away from Abby. Pushing Echo gently towards Lexa at the same time using his body as a shield making everybody look to him instead.

"If Lexa dies we are done, Abby or did you forget she's the leader of twelve clans? Who do think will take the blame for her death if they learn we did nothing to save her?" asked Bellamy.

With that question, everybody reluctantly agreed with him in saving Lexa but Echo was furious with his approach on the matter. Obviously she didn't want to say that but he needed time to gather his thoughts and what he wanted to say because this time, Bellamy realized that he needed Clarke to be the leader now, to help their people understand what he needed to say.

But Clarke wasn't here and he needed to do it alone.

"Put her in the bed again, please," said Kane looking at Abby. "You think you can save her?"

"I have to," said the chancellor. "But when she gets better I want her out of here."

Echo tried to go for Abby again but Bellamy grabbed her getting her out of the medical tent. Walking them to his tent where nobody could hear or interrupt him as he talked with Echo.

"I can't leave her alone, if they kill her..."

"They won't. Echo, I need to know what happened. Why is Lexa like this? What are you doing here?"

Echo stood there in silence making Bellamy look at her and starting to feel something he wasn't ready for as he tried to understand why Lexa was fighting for her life and Echo was like this, so vulnerable and beautiful right now.

"Echo..."

"It was our fault, Bellamy." said Echo. "We never thought of it but the truth is that the mountain man took Lexa's people, all of them and then put them in front of her ready to kill them if Lexa turned down the deal."

Bellamy closed his eyes thinking of Lexa and how surprised she must have felt when she found her people still in Emerson's hands when the plan was to free them. He felt the guilt eating him as he realized he was the one who created that debacle with Echo.

"How do you know that?" asked Bellamy wanting to know everything about Emerson's and Lexa's exchange.

"After I was freed I tried to look for my people...I wanted to go back to the Ice Nation but I heard footsteps so I hid. That's when I saw what was happening." said Echo. "But that's not all, Bellamy..."

The boy breathed unsure if he really wanted to know. For the first time, he wanted the easy way out. He wanted to blame Lexa for making the deal but at the same time Bellamy knew that wasn't right.

He couldn't blame Lexa for something she was forced to do to save her kind and he was sure that what Echo had to say would only make this belief stronger.

"What more..." said Bellamy passing a hand through his dark hair.

"My people...the people of the ice queen...they...they were there, Bellamy." said Echo looking at the ground. "If Lexa turned down the deal...all of the people in the mountain would have been killed."

And there it was, what Bellamy didn't want to hear, the truth he was trying to escape because he didn't really believe that Lexa and him were the same and would do the same thing as they tried to save their people. He would have chosen the same to save Octavia as Lexa did to save her people and now, he knew that the Commander saved them all in that moment.

Her choice had lead them to irradiate level 5, yes, but her choice saved thousands of lives, theirs included.

"Echo..." muttered Bellamy as he looked at the entrance of his tent. "Who did that to Lexa?"

"Her people...it...is complicated but...but we survive like this." said Echo.

And now, the only thing they weren't sure of was if the people close to him were ready to understand that like Bellamy did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Sometimes you're a heroin since you're born, sometimes, you have to lose this childhood to find the path to be a heroine again._

" _Dad?"_

" _Come on, Clarke. There's people waiting for you..."_

 _Being guided by her father Clarke walked through the halls as she looked at Raven who was standing beside Finn. Then she saw Octavia, Bellamy, Wells, her mother, Kane, and at the end of the tunnel, she saw a figure she knew by heart._

" _May we meet again, Klark..."_

Clarke's eyes flew open as she awoke suddenly scaring Luna who was bringing more warm water to the sky woman noting the blue eyes shining with fear.

"Calm down...you're safe here..." said Luna soothingly.

"Who are you? What is this place?" asked Clarke looking around the small tent.

Luna put a hand on Clarke's shoulder trying to help the young women calm down while looking at the woman's grey eyes.

"I'm Luna, leader of the Boat clan and Lexa's best friend." She replied not knowing what else to say.

As Clarke's eyes looked at her with unmasked fury, Luna knew she had made a mistake revealing her connection with the fallen Commander.

"Lexa's here? She saved me?" asked Clarke trying to get up. "Where is she? I have to talk to her..."

"Calm down." said Luna.

"No! She betrayed me and now she has to face what she did." said Clarke while she looked around the tent again. "Or better yet, give me my gun. I'm going to mark her with the consequences of what she made me do."

Luna looked at the ground as the sudden hostility of her guest surprised her. By nature, Luna's character was against wars and fighting. Her guest however didn't seem to share this belief.

Luna understood that what she felt didn't matter. The person her guest was looking for had already endured her punishment.

"You don't need to do that; her people already took care of it." said Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Clarke rising an eyebrow.

"A part of Polis couldn't forgive her abandonment of the Skaikru so they punished her for it." said Luna as she looked at Clarke. "For hours they punched her, tortured her, and spit on her. They tattooed with fire the first initials of the fallen from the mountain."

Clarke put a hand on her heart without thinking as the muscle did a strange movement inside her. Something seemed wrong with her; she couldn't breathe but Clarke didn't dwell on it because she never wanted to be weak over Lexa again.

 _She received what she deserved..._

"She asked for it." muttered Clarke looking at the ground.

Luna looked at her, surprised and a little horrified at the lack of compassion for the Commander's fate, thanks to the little letters Lexa sent from time to time, she knew that Lexa respected and liked one of the Skaikru and she was shocked by this woman reaction, who Luna suspected was a sky person, that she could hated the Commander this much.

"You don't mean that." said Luna quietly.

"I hope she suffered the same pain my people did." growled Clarke.

Then Luna saw it, the sadness, the pain of what happened and the reason why this woman couldn't face Lexa's death for what it was. She was looking for someone to blame and Lexa was the easiest target. Making Luna wonder what type of relationship Lexa held with this woman.

"I don't know what happened but you and Lexa seem to have a complicate relationship." said Luna crossing her arms over her chest. "Who are you?"

"Clarke," she said unable to look at the Boat's clan leader. "Clarke of the Sky People."

Luna eyebrows raised in surprise as she started laughing with the sudden realization of what was going on. This was Lexa's famous Skai Prisa and of course they would meet after just losing Lexa.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Clarke crossing her arms.

"You're Lexa's Clarke." said Luna. "Destiny has weirdly decided we should meet now."

This time it was Clarke who raised her eyebrows in surprise while Luna walked up to the blonde and hugged her as if she was part of her family. Clarke became suspicious of her intentions.

"I'm sorry, Clarke. Lexa's dead..." started Luna talking to her like a kid who just lost her dog.

"I think I made it pretty clear I didn't care about what happened to Lexa." said Clarke before she looked to the ground. "She destroyed me. She killed my people and now...now I can't go back home."

"Why?" asked Luna curious about what swirled inside Clarke's troubled mind.

Clarke felt the pain and the sadness about everything that happened in that mountain punch her in the gut while she tried to put her mind in order to tell Luna what she remembered of that night.

"She left me and I... I didn't have a choice..." said Clarke trying to stop the internal screams, the pain and the desperate pleas of the people she destroyed in order to save her family and friends. "I had to irradiate them. I had to kill them to save my people."

"Isn't that the same as Lexa did?" asked Luna.

"No! She made a fucking deal!" shouted Clarke before she started to cry. "She abandoned me to save herself."

"No, that's not what happened." said Luna.

The determination in her voice made Clarke stay silent looking at her while Luna ran a hand through her blonde hair as she let a breath out before telling Clarke what she knew.

"What we learned is that the Maunon man called Emerson had control of all of Lexa's people. Not making that deal meant the death of thousands of grounders." said Luna.

Clarke opened her eyes in surprise and looked again at the ground. She didn't want to understand Lexa. She wanted to hate her, enjoy that Lexa suffered even if part of her wanted to forgive the Commander.

"She could have send someone to me...she could have done something..." said Clarke.

"We don't know fully what happen during Emerson's and Lexa's encounter, Clarke." said Luna. "We don't know if Lexa tried to decline the deal or if she chose to make the deal freely. However, I can tell you that this is not Lexa's style and I know that if she had a choice she would have stayed with you."

"She didn't stay with me." growled Clarke.

Luna looked as Clarke fought her mixed emotions. Luna sense she may have succeeded in making Clarke doubt what really happened on that mountain; because Clarke didn't really know what happen that night before Lexa left. She only knew that Bellamy was the one in charge of saving Lexa's people.

Clarke's anger increase because she didn't want to believe that Lexa's betrayal was necessary.

 _It's a choice I made with my head not with my heart...the duty to protect my people comes first..._

Now she understood that phrase better than ever. She had done something horrible for her people but even if she understood Lexa...

"I can't forgive her." muttered Clarke.

Even if Luna believed that Clarke believed it herself. Looking into Clarkes blue eyes Luna saw then that the person Clarke couldn't forgive wasn't Lexa. The person Clarke couldn't forgive was herself.

–

Lincoln was chosen to guard the Commander while they waited for her to wake up. As he watched her a strong mixture of pride and anger settle over him. Pride for being picked to Guard his Heda and anger for the choices she made on the mountain. From where he stood. He could see her scars and he saw the first initials on her back along with the bruises that covered her body.

All the initials of every person who died in that mountain.

"Clarke..." Lexa breathed softly.

Lincoln heard her and even if he didn't want to feel anything for his Commander, his heart hurt to see her like this.

His Commander, strong and brave was reduced to this mess. She was turned into the young women she was, destroyed by life and its choices.

Lincoln breath hitched as he passed a hand over Lexa's arm feeling the various cuts and scars that ran along the surface. He wondered what made Heda betray the sky people. She had always proven her loyalty with other allies and for the first time he wondered if maybe there was more this story than the one they knew.

But that was impossible...wasn't it?

"Lincoln?"

Octavia's voice brought him out of his mind while the brunette stepped inside the tent. Looking at him as she walked up to touch his cheek with her hand and getting rid of a tear that fell from his eyes.

"Don't cry, Lincoln." muttered Octavia kissing his cheek.

"It was supposed to be better..." said Lincoln. "Life...it was supposed to be better now."

Octavia looked at the same direction Lincoln was, observing Lexa's body, it was than she saw the scars of the first initials burned in to the skin. She looked at her lover confused. Lincoln hugged her and put her head on his shoulder.

"This is a traitor's punishment; the Commander was punished as a traitor." said Lincoln looking around him.

Octavia understood. Her people had tortured him after being captured a long time ago but what they did to Lexa...this punishment was horrible and the worst thing was that nobody seemed to cared about her fate.

"She left us to die, Lincoln." said Octavia.

"I know, but...but..."

But nothing, no one understood. No one knew that Lexa, even with her hard exterior played with the kids in Polis. No one knew this woman was the same who took his little brother under her wings and now, he lives all the luxuries they never enjoy. Nobody knew that the strongest and hardest Commander of all was a woman with a broken heart that wanted a chance to feel again.

And just like that, Lincoln realized that Lexa would never have betray them like this. Just like that, Lincoln knew that something happened in her encounter with the maunon man that they didn't know.

That's when the tent opened and Lincoln and Octavia saw Bellamy and Echo walking in with Raven, Abby and Kane on their heels a guilty look in their eyes.

"We have to talk." said Bellamy looking at Lexa.

Yes, there was something else apart from what they already knew.

–

Nia wasn't loved because of her good choices, neither by being fair or just to her people. Nia was feared for being the cruelest queen the Ice Nation ever had and Indra was personally offended every time she was treated by the Queen like a mere soldier.

Something that Lexa never did.

"Indra..."

"Yes, my queen." said Indra.

Nia smiled and walked to Indra making the fearless general a little scared because of the tortures she dealt out to the people still loyal to Lexa.

"You're still loyal to Lexa." said Nia.

"I always will. She's our Commander." said Indra without a shadow of doubt.

Because, despite everything, Indra and Nyko still believed in Lexa's choice and in the fact she never would have betrayed their allies and force them to leave only to save her own life.

"I am your Commander now...your queen." said Nia.

"Not for me...not for the Trikru." said Indra.

Nia moved closer and the next thing Indra felt was a sharp pain in her cheek that, even though painful, didn't make her fall to the ground. The warrior only closed her eyes in defiance to the Ice Queen.

"I don't have time for civil wars, Indra."

"It's not a civil war, It's the truth." said Indra.

Nia wanted to smack her again but resisted the urge while she let a breath out and motioning with her hand for someone to enter the great room.

"Roan, are you ready?"

"Yes, my queen." said the man.

Indra raised an eyebrow in surprise when she saw the right hand of the queen in front of her. A smile of utter evilness plastered on her face.

"I want you two to go back to retrieve Lexa's body and bring it to me." said Nia with a smile. "We will give her to the sky people as an offer for an alliance."

Just when Indra thought that Nia's cruelty had reached its limit. Thinking that she could not do more to make her bloody legend bigger; the Ice Queen surprised her again with something much worse.

"We're going to bring Lexa to the sky people in pieces and then...then we will take care of them and their technology."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _Heaven is too good for the souls that couldn't rest in peace..._

Bellamy was nervous in front all this people who looked at him like he was the only reference for all of them but he was just an idiot who just unleashed the apocalipsis, or at least, is how he felt.

"What's wrong, Bellamy?" asked Octavia.

"Lexa...the deal she made...it was our fault." said Bellamy stepping away from his sister.

The silence took the tent while they heard a moan of pain coming from Lexa that made Lincoln go to take care of one of his Commander bleeding scars while Bellamy passed a hand through her hair and faced the consequences of his mistakes.

"What are you saying, Bellamy?" asked Abby.

"The plan...the plan was that I had to set the grounders free but that...that never happened." said Bellamy. "I couldn't save anyone but Echo."

"The maunon knew as Emerson must have took everyone while we thought in a way of setting them free." said Echo. "When Lexa did the deal, that man had them there, ready to kill every grounder if he felt treatened."

Raven looked at Lexa who didn't stop shaking and despite the hate she still felt towards the Commander for Finn's death, she refused to be like one of the grounders and took off her jacket, putting it over the Commander's body with care before crossing her arms and turned her eyes to Bellamy and Echo.

"Are you telling me that Lexa really had a valid motive to betray the alliance she had with us?" asked Raven looking between them and Lexa.

"She had a lot of motives..." said Echo feeling stronger while Bellamy felt little. "In the battle we weren't alone. People from Azgeda was there and they were given the order to kill everyone of you if Lexa turned off the deal."

"Azgeda?" asked Lincoln feeling himself turn white with surprise.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Lincoln put Octavia behind him and showed his sword in front of Echo, ready to kill her if she did any dangerous move.

"She's not with them." said Bellamy putting himself in front of Echo.

"I don't need you to protect me." said Echo pushing Bellamy away to face Lincoln. "I'm not with them. The Ice Queen handed me to the maunon in exchange of that alliance and the weapons the mountain had been giving to the ice warriors."

Lincoln put down his sword only when Octavia put her arm around him while she looked at Kane and Abby wishing for them to take control of the situation and explain what was happening here.

"Azgeda...I read something about them in the grounders camp...they're from ice?" asked Kane.

"From the Ice Nation, yes and natural enemies of the Trikru, that's why he is like this." said Echo looking at Lincoln.

"You're a plague." growled Lincoln.

"Calm down, puppy. I'm on your side." said Echo. "My people was with the maunon and they were in the battle when you fought them. If Lexa didn't do what she did..."

"Emerson would have her people and us killed." said Bellamy then looking at Lexa. "Leaving us there was really the only way to save us, even if she couldn't save us all."

No. A lot of people died that night in the mountain but if what Belamy and Eco said was true, then Lexa made the deal that nobody knew they were ready to make.

Lincoln breathed before he got closer to Lexa touching her hair tainted with her blood and then he knelt in front of her, taking her face with his eyes while trying to understand what really happened in the mountain. She left them there yes, but she saved them and it was then when Lincoln realized how hard it was to be an Heda.

"She had to know the consequences of making the deal." said Lincoln caressing the bruise in Lexa's cheek. "She's Heda, every grounder know what happen if you play with fire so it was impossible for her not to know what was gonna happen."

"Surely she knew something like this could happen." said Echo with a sad smile. "When I saw her being tied to the mastil she seemed ready to die and proud to do it for her people, besides, she never told the council what really happened...she was very convincing in show them she made the deal to save her kind without giving any sky people name."

In some time nobody say anything. The seemed unconfortable with the news while Lexa muttered Clarke's name in her sleep and trembled because the pain of her injuries.

"Why she didn't tell them about us?" asked Octavia getting closer to Lexa to put a blanket around Lexa even with Abby's look over her. "Why she never told them about us?"

"Some clans must think that you played Lexa, that's the only answer." said Echo looking at Bellamy. "My queen always wanted to kill every grounder who wasn't ice warrior and other clans seem to think the same. I'm sure that if Lexa told them about you, you would be seen as killers, not victims."

Raven step beside Octavia and touched Lexa's arm feeling the high fever in the warrior's body as Raven looked at the people around her.

"So...she saved us..." said Raven.

"Let me get this straight." said Abby crossing her arms on her chest while she looked at Lexa with worried eyes. " She made a deal with Emerson to save her people and stop Azgeda warriors from killing us and her people think she betrayed us and punished her this way."

"Yes...more or less." said Echo.

Abby walked to Lexa and looked at her cuts and bruised feeling her heart break at the sign of that woman, too young to bear the burden she carried, faced a torture like this only to spare them more pain, something that nobody, Abby included, did for her people.

Maybe nothing was as it seemed in Earth. Maybe she could trust again.

"Her cuts are infected." said Abby looking around the tent. Raven, bring me the towells in the emergency kit. Lincoln, how much fight can The Commander give me?"

"A lot." said Lincoln.

"Then, you and Bellamy stay with me, desinfect all this cuts will take time and work." said Abby. "Octavia, bring me water and put it on a bowl over a fire to warm it."

Nobody told Abby anything while she used a towel to clean the war paint in Lexa's face making Abby see the how much younger Lexa seemed without it on.

"We're going to save you first Lexa and then you can show me if I trust you." said Abby.

Lexa remained unconscious and Abby breathed as she undressed Lexa being careful with the injuries while she waited for Octavia and Raven to come back and with a thought crossing the Chancellor's mind.

"Echo and Kane, I need a favor form you." said Abby. "I want you to look for Clarke. I know she's not here and I fear she does something dangerous. Find her and bring her back because Lexa is more her responsibility than ours."

"Clarke's responsibility?" asked Echo looking at Abby with a raised eyebrow.

"Lexa betrayed Clarke and only Clarke's words will affect Lexa for better or for worse." said Abby.

Because even if Abby wanted to understand Lexa, it was Clarke who had the last word on The Commander and if she decided to kill Lexa or to abandon her, nobody here would do anything to stop her

Even if it was the worse mistake of her life.

–

Clarke decided it was a good moment to see Luna's camp while she tried to put her mind in order and her emotions inside her since the night of the mountain.

 _I'm sorry, Clarke...this is a choice I make with my head, not my heart..._

She knew Lexa's choice was the best for her people. Clarke knew that if she had the choice she would have done the same, in fact, she did the same when she irradiated level 5 to save her people but she was hurt by Lexa's betrayal, she was hurt because Lexa abandoned her there.

It hurt that Lexa's betrayal forced Clarke to made the choice she made.

"Why didn't you tell me..." muttered Clarke to herself. "Why didn't you tell me the truth..."

 _Because no one could change what I had to choose, Clarke. The victory stand on the back of sacrifice..._

That's what Lexa would have told her and Clarke wanted to punch The Commander because she couldn't forget her. Clarke thought about her people too but Lexa was a important part of her thoughts because she made Clarke an assasin but she made Clarke feel something too.

Luna looked at her through the window and inclined her head when she saw a tear run down the blonde's cheek who seemed destroyed after what all she went through making the Boat clan leader want to hug Clarke or bring her something that could make her be in peace.

"Princess.."

Luna turned to the guard who said her tittle and she saw him kneeling in front of her while he showed Luna a little chain made with a simple belt that ended with a piece of something metalic what seemed like a C.

"What's this?" asked Luna.

"We found it with Heda's personals items, Princess." said the guard. "There was a formal petition to make the sky people part of the coalition too."

Luna wanted to cry as she thought in how Lexa tried to do everything legal in order to make the sky people part of their society while Clarke was here trying to forgive her betrayal when all she had to do was forgive herself.

But she couldn't because Clarke wasn't ready yet.

"I will keep it." said Luna taking the letter and the chain the guard held but the guard didn't leave, he just looked at her with some fear in his eyes making wonder what more he had to say."

"Our people have seen Indra and one Azgeda man walking to the place where Heda was sacrificed." said the guard. "Some people suggest that...that they wanted to take Heda's body."

The vision came to Luna's mind making her want to vomit but she stopped herself and put a hand over a post to keep her balance while she looked at her guard with fear.

"Why they want her body?" muttered Luna to herself.

She knew the answer even if it horrified her and, without thinking, she looked at Clarke who was walking up to her and made her choice before she could really think what was happening.

"I want you to go to Polis. I want to find out how many people are still on Lexa's side." said Luna. "This is going to get bad."

"What do you mean, Princess?" asked the guard.

"There is still people loyal to Lexa out there and not only on the Trikru side." said Luna. "If they do something with her body..."

"It will be seen as a sign of war." said the guard.

"Go...now." said Luna.

The guard got out of the tent to his mission while Clarke reached Luna and saw the leader's eyes full of fear and sadness.

"Something's wrong?" asked Clarke.

"We have to go." said Luna. "We have to take a matter in our hands."

Clarke didn't had time to think while she followed Luna out of the tent and, after a couple of minutes, Clarke forced the Boat leader clan to stop to explain her what was happening.

"Luna, tell me what's wrong." said Clarke.

"Lexa...I think the Ice Queen wants Lexa's body...someone's went to take it." said Luna breathless and with tears in her eyes.

Clarke stood there looking at Luna as she thought in the real possibility of Lexa's death and the desires of the Ice Queen.

If Lexa was dead. Why did the Ice Queen wanted her body?

"Why?"

"To make her the same she did to Kostia." said Luna. "To make her the only one leader."

To show their people her desires were law and to show Heda like a beast, hunted and humiliated in front of her people.

To make clear who was in charge now...

–

"Tell me, Indra. What promise made the maunon man to make Heda betray the sky people?" asked Roan just before they stepped in front of the place where Lexa was killed.

Indra wasn't a woman of words, in fact, she didn't remember a long talk since she became Chief of TonDC or even before that.

It was a long time since Indra didn't felt something that didn't mean war, the desperation of the fallen and the cries of the one who won coverted with blood and full of live but now, in the middle of this place, with the eyes of the people who hated her Heda and thought of her as a coward on her back, Indra couldn't felt nothing else but sadness for the girl...no, for the woman who died after doing the only thing she could do in the mountain's battle.

She could remember that night clearly thanks to the nigthmares she had because she couldn't help her Heda more. If only she could have done something, anything, even putting herself on Lexa's place, Indra would have done it because her bond with Heda was the only real thing she had.

Because she owed Lexa, Anya and Gustus more than she could ever think.

 _Heda, forgive me please..._

 _No, Indra, you don't have to ask my forgivness. You have to let me help you, that's an order..._

"We're here." said Roan.

Indra looked in front of her trying to be strong because it was what Heda needed, for her to be strong for her people. She needed to do what Heda would have done and keep fighting despite the hate, the war and the revenge.

But when her eyes fixed in the post where her Heda was hours before, she felt the surprise surround her when she realized that Heda wasn't there. There was no body, she...she wasn't there...

"What is this!?" shouted Roan walking to the post where Heda should be, dead.

He punched the post and looked for clues about Lexa's body but he found nothing near and Indra couldn't stop the smile when she realized that, against all odds, Heda was doing something out of her limits again.

Heda survived the torture and with her, the chance to destroy the Ice Queen before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Sometimes, we never want to wake up...sometimes, we wake up to something we couldn't believe..._

Pain, warm and overwhelming was what she felt the first time she woke up. Her skin was tender in forms she couldn't understand and every part of her body was screaming in pain.

Nobody should felt like this being death but Lexa did and she only wanted to stop the suffering for once and all. She only wanted to rest, sleep forever in heaven or hell.

"Be careful, Bellamy, I don't know how bad is this." said a voice Lexa couldn't recognize.

"I can't see her tatoos." muttered Lincoln who she only recognized because his voice was a constant in her life just like Indra or even Clarke.

 _Clarke..._

"Damnit...I have to tear some skin to treat her." said Abby touching tenderly Lexa's arms. "Boys...be ready..."

The feel of the skin begin teared of her body made Lexa tremble as she pressed her teeth, closed her eyes and focused in feeling Lincoln's and in her cheek. The warrior then looked at her and tried to give her strength by taking her hand in his.

"You can do this, Heda..."

"Abby!"

Lexa trembled again when another wave of pain crossed her body and felt everything turning black again. Her vision, her hearing and her world turned black while Lexa looked forward, where her parents were smiling at her, Anya looked at her with pride and Costia was saying "hello" with a tender look on her eyes.

 _Don't give up, Lexa...your fight is not over and your heart can still win..._

All turned black then but Costia's words sounded strong in Lexa's mind giving her a little hope she didn't know how to use but that made her heart believe again in the future.

–

Raven never saw that amount of blood, in fact, no even Finn bleed this much in his death making Raven think back on that night, in the death of the boy she loved and the woman they tried to save now.

The grounders were savages, yes, but Lexa let Clarke kill Finn without anymore punishment. She never tried to torture Finn like they did with her when Lexa believed she was the responsible of poisoning the Commander.

In some way, Raven didn't want to think that Finn's execution was made to give him peace, not to make a bloodbath like the one the grounders did with Lexa.

"This is horrible..."

Octavia's voice made Raven get out of her thoughts while she realized that Abby took the warm water and the towells and was trying to clean Lexa's cuts, something hard to do even with the Commander out of cold and Bellamy and Lincoln giving their best to maintain her still when Lexa started to shake.

"You know them better than us." said Raven without looking at her friend.

"Not like this...I never thought that...the laws that were made for them, they could be applied to Heda." said Octavia. "I never thought that Heda would let them treat her like every other grounder."

Raven looked at Lexa trembling while Abby fought to clean her injuries and for the first time, Raven could see the Commander's face without war paint, showing herself as a young girl like her and Octavia, even like Clarke but so much different at the same time that Raven closed her eyes when she realized that they never really thought in the burden of Lexa's choices.

She was Heda. She was a leader and just like her people loved her, they could hate her if she gave them a choice to do it.

"Heda is not here, Octavia." said Raven. "This woman right there...she is Lexa."

The same Lexa that ordered Finn's death in exchange of the three hundred people that died by his hand and that stopped the call of blood that Lexa's people wanted to do upon all of them. The same Lexa that tortured her when she believed Raven poisoned her and only after Raven made clear she wanted to kill the Commander, but she was the same woman that later, when she learned the truth, let Raven go and killed her most trusted soldier after Anya. The same Lexa that left them in the mountain trying to spare their lives.

They couldn't understand what was te meaning of living in the ground and now more than ever, Raven was aware of that.

"I can't stay here..." said Octavia.

Raven felt her leave as she stood there looking at Lincoln caressing Lexa's cheek, at Bellamy helping Abby as he tried to take care of Lexa's arm and at Abby talking to herself while she change her gloves for the second time and started to work again.

And then, she heard a soft murmur, something that made Raven let a tear run down her cheek.

"Clarke..."

–

Clarke never thought this could be the first time she went to Polis. Lexa didn't lie to her when she said that the city would change her way to see the grounders because here there was no war, no fight. There was only people living, working or walking trough the city with smiles and feeling safe.

If she and Luna weren't there to take Lexa's body, Clarke would be enjoying the city but her mind was occupied with lots of flashes of Lexa and her heart beat strange with feelings Clarke didn't want to understand.

"The place is just there..." said Luna.

"There?" "In front of everybody?" asked Clarke looking at the middle of the city.

Luna stopped herself before she got there and Clarke stopped beside her not knowing what to do when the leader of the Boat clan started to tremble and one tear ran down her face.

"When a traitor is revealed...her or his destiny is death in the place where her or his people could see it." said Luna while she got rid of the tear. "Because it was Lexa, this was a fucking show. She died with her people screaming she was a traitor...with her people asking for her head. She died only with Indra's and the people she saved from the mountain loyalty. She died by begin stabbed by every leader of the coalition that then, chose the Ice Queen as the new Heda. We left Lexa here to let her get to the next life or burn in hell."

Clarke didn't know what to feel with all this information but she didn't feel happy in the way Lexa died, she felt sad, her heart jumped inside her chest and she felt tears in her eyes as she remembered Finn's death at the difference between his and Lexa's executions.

The Commander let her kill him and stop the suffering, nothing compared of what Lexa went through from what Luna said.

They got in the middle of the city while she imagined Lexa's body in a post or in the ground. The bruises in her body and her eyes, something that never failed to catch Clarke's attention, closed to never open again.

 _I can't do this..._

Clarke stopped herself, breathed and felt her body grow cold unable to make nothing more than feel pain that she couldn't explain because Lexa was guilty of was guilty of her pain and her change into a monster...if she only didn't abandon her in the mountain...

But despite of that Clarke couldn't hate her, she couldn't despise her only the situation they got themselves.

"Luna..." muttered Clarke before she really knew was she was saying.

But Luna didn't hear her. She only took her hand and guided her to the place where Lexa's body should have been. With every step, Clarke felt more and more heavy, like if she was made of stone and her heart give only a beat trying to stop what Luna assured her was the truth.

Lexa was death. Clarke would never see her again.

"Lexa..." muttered Clarke with a broken voice.

"No!"

Clarke felt her eyes full of tears, unable to do anything else but feel to her knees when she stood in front the post where they killed Lexa. All was blood and everything was destroyed but Lexa's body wasn't there. There was nothing, no Lexa and no body.

They were too late.

Clarke heard Luna sobbing and felt the world around her spinning when she realized that now the Ice Queen would do to Lexa the same she did to Costia. The Ice Queen would destroy Lexa and the last thing the Commander would think of Clarke is that she hated her for trying to save her people.

Lexa was Heda. Her people came first always and Clarke didn't understood that till she had to put her own people before her but that's not the worst she was thinking right now. The worst was the fact that she didn't know what she felt for Lexa, this emotion that was breaking her inside. The worst was that she didn't know what would have become of them if Lexa didn't betray her.

"Lexa..." sobbed Luna.

Luna was crying like a baby, punching the mast in front of her and praying for Lexa's body to appear in front of them but it was Clarke the one who was broken. It was Clarke who was crying and praying for Lexa to come back to them. To her.

That's what Luna didn't know. They lost their Commander, yes, but Clarke lost Lexa, that woman who always would have a hold on her.

–

Octavia was there the second time Lexa woke and the warrior didn't know who to felt about it. She hated the Commander for abandoning them but at the same time, she had a debt with her for saving their lives.

"Calm down Heda, beja..." muttered Lincoln beside her.

Octavia saw her partner touch Lexa's forehead and she realized that she never asked him what type of relationship he had with Heda. She saw Lexa nearly killing them when they tried to kill Lincoln and now, Lincoln seemed like a lost child without Lexa.

Octavia saw Lincoln touch Lexa's hair and she saw the same look on her lover's eyes that Bellamy had for her making the warrior smile before she walked to them and knelt beside Lexa.

"Heda...your injuries are too fresh, you need to rest." said Octavia putting a cloth on Lexa's arm.

"Lincoln..." muttered Lexa.

"Shh...Heda, breathe..." muttered Lincoln.

"No...Polis...Nia..." said Lexa. "You must...go...Browser..."

Lincoln seemed to understand but he just kissed her forehead and closed his eyes as Octavia looked at him with worried eyes. It was strange to see Lincoln this way but seeing Lexa so weak seemed like a fucking apocalipsis.

"Heda..." muttered Octavia.

"No..."

Lexa tried to get up and much to Octavia's surprise, Lexa sat on the bed with her eyes closed and her breath ragged making the warrior feel pride of seeing her Heda sustain the pain with great strength while Lincoln looked at Lexa worried she may die right there.

"Heda, please..."

"No..."

 _At least she is still stubborn..._

Lexa looked at Octavia and tried to stand on her feet but she was not ready for it yet and Octavia hurried to catch her when Lexa feel forcing Octavia to touch her injuries that made Heda scream in pain before the two of them fell to the ground and the entrance of the tent was open by Bellamy and Abby.

"What the hell are you doing!?" shouted Abby.

"She wanted to get up." said Lincoln while Bellamy and him helped Lexa back to the bed.

"Just what I thought...she's stubborn..." said Octavia.

"We have to...Polis...Clarke...you have to tell Clarke..." muttered Lexa closing her eyes in hope to stop the pain.

Bellamy looked at her surprised by her strength before he smiled at the Commander and signaled to Lincoln to put her on the bed.

"Calm down, Heda, we are looking for Clarke and everything is going to be fine..." said Bellamy.

"Clarke...hate me..." muttered Lexa.

Nobody there could say anything right or wrong to her but either way, they had to find their leader and in someway, they believed that the Commander could face the punishment Clarke had for her because, in the end, they understood each other.

They were one and only they could decide if another alliance was what they needed or not.

"Sleep now, Heda..." said Abby. "You need to be ready when the time comes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _Only the person with the power to handle the world could decide to be good or bad..._

Nia looked at Roan first and then at Indra, the two of them looking back at her with the same reaction of fear as the queen punched her throne and pressed her mouth together in a thin line.

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know, my queen...-muttered Roan shaking when Nia punched her throne again.

"I don't want excuses, idiot!"

Indra looked at the ground waiting for her punishment but it never happened, at least not in the way she wanted when she heard the name of her worst nightmare.

"Rosser!"

Indra opened her eyes at the mention of that name and saw a big man with dark eyes like he night and skin white as the snow. Rosser didn't change at all over the years and as Indra was the Commander left hand, Rosser was always his queen's second, her worst and most feared warrior.

Indra's worst nightmare...

Rosser smile when he saw her and Indra trembled when she remembered the time when she was nothing but a young woman, too stupid and brave for her age and where her worst nightmare turned to be the best thing in her life in that moment. A mistake and a blessing that turned her into a cold woman at least, till Lexa appeared in her life.

Her green eyes, her determination and her kindness Lexa showed with her and her story touched a part of Indra that she wanted to kill after the mistake and that Heda made appear again with only a look on her eyes.

 _Heda...if they ever learn..._

 _They won't learn...I will give him a normal life, Indra._

"It's been a long time, Indra..." said Rosser with a smile.

Indra didn't say anything, she couldn't without remember the pain of the worst time in her life as she looked at him and then at her queen and Roan waiting for new orders of the queen, something that bothered her more that hearing the sky people and their fractured plans of false peace.

The ony difference was that Nia was her new Heda and Indra could not disobey her.

"Rosser, I want you to search for Lexa and bring her back to me." said Nia.

"Lexa? Sorry for intruding, my queen but...isn't Lexa death?" asked Rosser.

"It seem that our dearest Heda has more lives than a Pauna, Rosser." said Nia showing her cold smile. "Bring to me death or alive, my warrior."

Rosser looked at Indra and then at the queen and bowed in front of Nia before he used his cape as a goodbye and started to walk to the front doors of the room stopping beside Indra when he reached her.

"He's strong and good. I'm proud." muttered Rosser.

Indra felt her body grow cold at the same time Rosser walked away from her and got out of the room to fullfill his mission. Indra couldn't believe that after all this time he knew her secret, something that only she, Lexa's parents, Anya and Lexa keep with care even from their own people.

And he knew what meant that the queen knew too.

"Indra..." said the Ice Queen.

Indra looked at the queen who was smiling back at her and was touching her hands in the sing of Indra's little display of emotions but nothing could compare at the laugh the queen made when she said the words nobody expected her to voice.

"Maybe Costia didn't told Lexa's secrets Indra but make yourself this cuestion. What if she said the rest?"

And then Nia just walked away with Roan leaving Indra behind when her question hanging in the air like a dagger ready to stab her because everyone loved Costia when she was alive and because only Lexa could tell Costia what she knew about Indra in the time they only had each other.

But now, with Nia's question, Indra started to wonder if the beatiful Costia didn't betray Heda by sharing the Trikru's secret with her worst enemy.

–

Echo wasn't sure why Kane decided to start they searching in the mountain and not in the little clues they had back in Camp Jaha, at least, till they got there and she waited for Kane to find what he was looking for.

"Clarke had to come back, she never would have let this place like a war zone." said Kane looking around him.

"What do you mean?" "What could have she done here?" asked Echo while Kane walked away from her.

"This..."

The two walked to the little altar, something made with rocks that was crumbling now. Despise the bad home made altar, Kane and Echo knew that this was more than a memory and the two of them waited in silence before they started to look for clues around the death zone in front of them.

"The ground is hard but it have some soft spots made recently." said Echo looking at the ground. "We should find something that says what way Clarke went."

The two walked to the little altar, something made with rocks that was crumbling now. Despite the bad home made altar, Kane and Echo knew that this was more than a memory and the two of them waited in silence before they started to look for clues around the death zone in front of them.

"The ground is hard but it have some soft spots made recently." said Echo looking at the ground. "We should find something that says what way Clarke went."

Kane walked a couple steps before he found a new mark on the ground, a foot mark that could be from anyone if not was because they seemed to be the same size that Clarke's foot.

"I think is from Clarke." said Kane.

Echo walked beside him and knelt in the ground looking at the mark before she looked back at Kane who searched for more clues around him.

"It seems that she tried to hid where she was going..." said Kane.

"North...Clarke went to north, to Polis." said Echo.

"Polis?" asked Kane. "What's Polis?"

Echo smiled. Surely the sky people didn't know anything about the grounders world and she couldn't ever start to understand how many times Lexa had to explain their rules to them.

"Polis is this world's capital. Is Lexa's home too and other's warriors home. Polis was where they tried to sacrifice Lexa before I could save her." said Echo.

Kane looked at her surprised but didn't say anything while he walked through the path Echo was suggesting, where he knew nothing more than what Echo was saying and where he had to trust her to find Clarke before it was too late.

Because if he was sure of anything it was that they needed Clarke. They needed her strength and her hope and, even if it was some didn't believe it, they needed her to keep Lexa on their side.

Because without Clarke, Kane was sure that Lexa couldn't be strong enough to hold the pain they couldn't see.

–

Luna couldn't stop crying all the way to her village and, if she was true to herself, Clarke was having a hard time in keeping her tears at bay and was trying to be strong forcing her mind to not cry for Lexa. Not even a tear ran down Clarke's face and the sky leader didn't know if it was for the pain of her betrayal or because she was unable to feel anything.

"Princess..." muttered Luna's soldier to his leader.

"Leave me..." said Luna trying to be strong. "I need a moment."

The soldiers left but Clarke stood there looking at the ground and waiting without making a sound.

"You won't say anything?" asked Luna after some time in silence.

"I don't know what you want me to say." said Clarke looking at her for the first time. "They're your rules..."

"Lexa didn't deserve that death. She was only trying to save her people." said Luna.

"She sacrificed mine." said Clarke like if it was the only truth she knew. The only way to justify what she did in the mountain.

Luna growled and for the first time since they meet, Clarke saw the Boat clan leader punch the table before she looked at Clarke with fire in her eyes. Luna could understand Clarke's sadness, she shared it with her but she wouldn't allow anyone talking bad of Lexa. Luna knew Lexa for real and she was her best friend so Luna knew...she was sure that Lexa did what she did for some other reason but to save herself.

"If she wanted to kill you Clarke, why she waited to fight the mountain? She could just send warriors to kill you." said Luna looking at the blonde. "Why she didn't kill you or send you with the maunon? Think of it, Clarke."

Clarke didn't want to face that's questions because she didn't want a reason to forgive Lexa. She didn't want to find a reason that would made her realize that Lexa did all that for more than her and her people.

"She needed us..." muttered Clarke.

"No, Clarke...Lexa would find a way to destroy the mountain people without you, it was matter of time." said Luna. "She didn't needed you before but she let you live in her world. She let you be with the people who is everything to her and she let you be part of her clan."

"For what!?" shouted Clarke then. "She left us there!"

"Maybe there was a reason!" shouted Luna back.

Clarke put a hand on her head refusing to think anything else but the betrayal while she tried to forget the look of Lexa's eyes the last time they saw each other.

 _I make this choice with my head, no with my heart..._

"She left for herself...she left to save her and her kind." muttered Clarke over and over.

Luna tried to calm herself when she saw the broken look on Clarke's face and how lost the sky leader seemed walking to her to hug Clarke, letting the blonde put her head on Luna's shoulde while Luna looked at the entrance of her tent with a plan forming in her mind.

"We don't know, Clarke, but I know something that can tell us what really happened that night." said Luna.

"Who?" asked the blonde stepping away from the hug to sit down.

"Indra...Lexa's right woman after Anya and Gustus." said Luna.

And Luna knew who she had to call to bring her here.

–

Nia entered in the private room of her castle and looked at the restrained man in her chair who was waiting for her. She was a hard time believing he did what not even her could do: destroy Lexa and her army with one little alliance for the Commander.

"Queen..."

"Emerson." said the Ice Queen.

"When are you going to let me go..."

"When I have everything under control and that wont happen till Lexa is dead." said Nia crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I thought she was already death..." said Emerson.

"Not yet." answered Nia curtly.

Emerson was surprised by Lexa's determination to stay alive and tempting them when she was only a child playing to be a goddess but at the same time, he was ready to fight her because he knew how to win against her.

"Can I say something?"

"I don't think you can help." said Nia ready to walk away.

"We can use the sky leader. She the Commander's weakness now and after seeing how Lexa tried to protect her back in the mountain, I think Lexa would do everything to protect her."

Nia stopped at the door and turned to Emerson making the man fear for his life but despise everything, she didn't kill him, she just looked at him with a smile playing at her lips.

"Lexa won't fall for the same twice." said Nia.

"Not Lexa but Clarke will fall for it." said Emerson. "She's hurt, confused and angry with the Commander's choice. We could use that in our advance and if Clarke kills Lexa..."

"We could find the end of our problems if Clarke kills Lexa and we could use the truth to destroy Clarke." finished Nia for him. "Good, soldier, pretty good."

Emerson smiled and his eyes shinned like if something inhuman was inside him but Nia didn't saw any of it while she got out of the room leaving the soldier alone to think in his next movement.

"ALIE in charge..." said Emerson with eyes metallic grey covering his pupils."Protocol level two, next step of the plan, ready."

–

Roan waited in the entrance of the castle where the queen wanted him to be when he saw her appear like a tender touch in the cold air making him shiver in fear.

"Roan, I need you to do something for me." muttered Nia.

"Always, my queen." said Roan before she ended her phrase.

"I want you to look for the sky leader. I want you to corrupt her soul to make her search and kill the Commander." said Nia with a smile.

"But my queen...we don't know where to start looking..." started Roan.

"Are you contradicting me, Roan?" asked Nia with a smile when Roan looked at her in fear." Good, look for her and let Clarke of the Sky People to do the dirty job."

"Yes, my queen..."

He turned to leave when Roan felt a hand in his neck and the coldness of his queen's fingers nearly freezing his brain but nothing was comparable to the pain he felt in his body when his queen tried to freeze his body in warning.

"Don't fail me, Roan or your head will be in my hands to feed the lions." said Nia.

Roan breathed and tried to stay calm before the queen let him go to his mission, a mission he couldn't fail if he wanted to stay alive one more day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 _Going back to before is complicated...worse if you don't have your people around you..._

The next time Lexa woke, Abby was looking at her from her chair and as soon as the Commander opened her eyes, the woman who promised to hate her all her life rose from her chair and walked to her with a smile while she put a hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"You're ok, calm down..." said Abby.

"Chancellor...Griffin..." muttered Lexa.

"Calm down, Commander. I don't want you to pass out again." said Abby. "Let's try to make you more comfortable."

Abby put a hand on Lexa's back and helped her while the Commander tried not to cry in pain till they finally put Lexa in a sitting position making Abby smile as Lexa let out a breath.

"Done." said Abby.

"Thank you...Chancellor..."

"You don't have to thank me. It was more your determination that my strength." said Abby. "Besides, you must thank Echo, she saved you."

"Echo?"

"Bellamy's friend and, apparently a ice warrior."

Lexa tensed and let out a growl of pain that Abby saw closely before she walked to her and started to look at her cuts seeing that they were starting to heal. Maybe it would be a couple more of days but Abby knew that Lexa would be up before she was completely healed.

"Where is Echo?" asked Lexa.

"Echo is looking for Clarke with Kane." said Abby with a frown. "She left after when we came back after the mountain."

"Clarke's missing?" asked Lexa.

"I think so." answered Abby.

Then Abby could see the change in Lexa and she felt herself tense more than ever at the same time the Commander tried to touch the ground with her feets with the determination of getting up.

"What are you doing?" asked Abby.

"Why are you here?" growled Lexa. "Clarke is out there."

"I know that and someone is looking for her now." said Abby.

For Lexa it wasn't enough. If Clarke was out there alone she faced every danger in her world and Lexa didn't go through her personal hell to let the blonde get killed by an enemy or by an animal.

"I have to go and look for her." said Lexa.

"No, Lexa. You can't go like this." said Abby.

"Clarke is in danger!"

"You left her!"

Lexa stood there in silence after Abby's words and the doctor felt as if she said something wrong but she needed Lexa to stay there. Abby needed Lexa to stay there for the good of the people because only god could know what would happen if Lexa wasn't the leader of the Trikru.

"You're right..." said Lexa.

Abby saw the pain in Lexa's eyes but the Commander only sat again making the Abby feel a desperation of seeing Lexa so lost.

The Commander didn't seem so fearless right now.

"Commander..." said Abby starting to worry for the young girl.

"I should go. I'm not welcomed here." said Lexa.

"No, Commander. Echo brought you here to be my patient and you still are." said Abby giving her best doctor voice.

"I don't deserve to be healed, Chancellor..." said Lexa.

Abby saw Lexa getting up again but this time more calm. She saw the young girl give one step after another, slowly but surely, to the exit of the tent.

"You should stay, Commander." said Abby trying to stay calm as she saw Lexa trying to get to the exit.

 _Nobody deserve the pain she was going through, nobody._

"Don't worry about me, Chancellor." said Lexa.

Lexa got out of the tent creating in Abby some anxiety about the Commander's demeanor because even if she could understand the change in her behavior, she didn't want her to get killed.

Because like Clarke, Lexa was just a child forced to be a leader in a terrible world full of war and death.

–

Raven sat beside the fire with Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln when she saw Lexa outside the medical tent and she was surprised to see the Commander's eyes so full of determination and sadness as if she was lost.

 _It's like she lost everything..._

Something Raven could understand because what Echo told them. The warrior say that Lexa went through hell with her people and Raven could not feel bad for the Commander even if she had motives to hate her.

"Heda..." said Lincoln beside Raven.

"I'm not your Heda, Lincoln, not anymore." said Lexa with raspy voice.

"Heda, you're hurt. You should rest." said Lincoln.

Lexa just looked at him and turned to walk away when she came a cross Bellamy and Octavia. The two Blake brothers formed a barrier that Raven doubted Lexa could pass even if she was well and strong.

"I didn't risk my place here for you to get killed, Lexa." said Bellamy. "You have to stay."

"No...this is not my place..." said Lexa trying to push them away.

"Heda...Clarke will beat us up if you die before she can kill you." said Octavia looking at Lexa to make her see the true meaning of her words.

But Lexa didn't believe them and she only walked away making them look at each other because they couldn't attack her without hurting her more. The next one Lexa had to face was Raven and Raven wasn't sure if she wanted to stop her. She could let Lexa die in the forest, she should let the Commander die alone, take revenge in what she did to Finn and to her.

But no, Raven couldn't do it because it wasn't fair. Because at the end, they took Trikru's forest as their home without asking and they killed more grounders they cared to count. The made their rules and they forced Lexa and her people to change their ones for them.

The only difference at this point was that Lexa and her people were in this forest before and they knew the cruel rules of the game.

"Stop." muttered Raven.

Lexa stopped but she didn't look at her and, suddenly, Raven felt pure fury invade her because this woman wasn't Lexa Kom Trikru. This woman in front of her wasn't more than a coward that now wanted to die without a fight.

Raven could understand Lexa was tired but she couldn't let the Commander give up, not if she was the only thing besides Clarke that made them stay alive.

"That's all?" "This is how the great Commander give up?" asked Raven then taking the attention of all her friends. "The great Commander. The leader of the coalition was destroyed by what...by a group of people out of the sky?"

"Is not like that, Raven of the sky people..." started Lexa.

"No, of course not. You feel something for Clarke and you were destroyed when you left her in the mountain like we were destroyed when you left us." said Raven even if she knew she was going to her death by talking to the Commander this way. "We know what happened Lexa. We know about the ice people, what you lost and won when you made that deal with Emerson."

"That doesn't change anything..." said Lexa.

"It changes everything!" shouted Raven furious as she took a step to Lexa. "It change how you can do this!" "It changes that now you have a way to fight for our trust again if you want to!"

"I can't!" shouted Lexa then facing Raven face to face. "Everything I ever loved is death or destroyed. My parents, my best friend, my first love, my people...everyone..."

Raven felt a lump in her throat because, just like her, Lexa was alone and that made them both hard and nearly emotionless.

 _It seems we have more in common that I thought..._

"You're scared of losing again." sentenced Raven. "I understand, Lexa, more than you think but right now, in this very moment, I'm giving you the chance to fight for what you want one last time. Don't let anyone make you do something different of what you think is right."

"The rules..." said Lexa.

"The rules of your people nearly killed you, Lexa. It's time to think in something else...regain our trust again and be one of us for us to be one of you."

Lexa looked at Raven surprised by her words like everyone around them but when she saw Raven's hand extended to her, the Commander felt that maybe she was right and it was time to make some choices for herself.

At the end, she wasn't Heda anymore and her people betrayed her for someone they thought would be better.

"Do you really think you can put up with me, Raven of the sky people?" asked Lexa before she took Raven's hand in hers.

Raven smiled and looked at Lexa like if she was ready for the challenge of know the Commander as the rest of the group surrounded them making the two women know that they were glad of the choice Lexa just took.

"We'll see." said Raven.

Who knew? Maybe that was the start of some crazy and hard friendship.

–

"Princess, the Ice Queen refuses to let Indra come here."

Luna growled before she punched the table and Clarke looked at her in silence, asking herself why the Ice Queen refused Luna's innocent request of having an audience with the Trikru General for some as tribial as some choices about sending help to Trikru territory.

"She can't say no..." said Luna.

"Princess...maybe we should talk with another Trikru." said the warrior.

"Indra is the only one who really knows what happened." said Luna.

"Princess!"

Clarke turned to see another soldier running to them like the demon was after him before he stopped in front of them, looking at hi princess as if there was some danger coming to them.

"Princess, there's a man. He seems Trikru and he says that he was in the mountain the day the Commander made the deal. He says we were monsters for what we did to her." said the soldier.

"Bring him to me." said Luna throwing a look at Clarke who seemed frozen.

"We should kill him." said the soldier.

"Bring him to me soldier. Now." growled Luna.

The soldier just walked away to bring the man while Luna looked at Clarke as the blonde let a tired breath out making Luna wonder what was going through the sky leader's head.

"This won't change anything." said Clarke.

"This change everything." said Luna walking closer to Clarke to put a hand on her shoulder. " We don't know all that happened there, Clarke, but something tells me that Lexa had more reasons than a deal to abandon you in that mountain."

"How are you so sure?" asked Clarke, confused for the mixed signals Luna was giving her about Lexa.

Luna smiled, took her hand and put there some letters that Lexa sent the Boat clan leader when they were apart and during the Commander's alliance with the sky people.

"Read this and you will understand..."

And then Luna left while Clarke looked the letters with a lot of confusing thoughts running in her mind and all the emotions Lexa made her felt without even being here. The Commander awoke something inside Clarke and now Clarke didn't know how to silence it.

"Damn you, Lexa..." muttered Clarke.

 _Damn you and what you make me feel, Commander..._

Clarke sat on the ground and looked at the letter trying to figure our if open the door or not. Trying to figure our if she was ready to let go of her misery or if she wanted to be chained to this hate that she wasn't sure it was directed only on Lexa.

Clarke needed to figure out if letting go of Lexa with this letters was what she needed to heal completely.

–

Echo and Kane followed the clue of Clarke till a river who was close to a place Echo knew and that made her put an annoyed face that Kane was looking now confused by the warrior behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"This path goes to the Boat people's territory." said Echo.

"And...that's bad?" asked Kane.

"Is...boring..."

Kane nearly laughed with the face Echo made while she started the journey to the Boat's clan territory and he waited a second to observe the warrior with the same curiosity he used to look at any other grounder on Earth.

"Do you think they will treat Clarke good if she's with them?" asked Kane.

"Luna and her people don't believe in war so you can be glad if she's there." said Echo with a sense of superiority. "They will protect Clarke while she's a good girl. Besides I'm starting to think she could be there given the circumstances of destiny."

"What do you mean?" asked Kane stopping because he couldn't understand Echo.

"Luna is the leader of the Boat clan and she is Lexa's bestfriend." said Echo.

Kane stood there surprised by the new information because he never knew Lexa had friends and least of all leaders of another clans. That made him realize that they truly didn't know anything about this Earth.

 _I have to start taking notes..._

"Are you coming or what!?" shouted Echo.

Kane ran after the warrior without knowing another person was there, watching them since the moment he saw them in the forest as he knew they discovered Clarke's place of hiding and now all he had to do was talk a little with the sky leader in order to get his mission done and the Ice Queen happy.

Roan smiled, everything was going to be fine, he was sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 _Words are more remembered in silence...just like all the stories never told..._

Rosser walked a long path from Polis looking for some clues of Lexa's whereabouts when he found something that only the warriors trained like him could read. In the ground, there were little stains of blood that created a path he could follow.

"Where are you, Lexa?" muttered Rosser.

He walked surrounding the blood stains and then he saw the stains turn smaller as if someone helped the old Heda making him understand that Lexa didn't made her walk alone and someone had to help her.

But, who could help her? What Rosser remembered of the ceremony was nothing like was he was seeing now and, if he was true to himself, Rosser was surprised that Lexa survived at the torture of the eleven clans who stood in front of her to destroy her.

Everyday that passes he admired Lexa a little more.

The stains of blood created a path and Rosser followed it when he heard a sound, it was people talking and Rosser was fast to hid, showing only his eyes to see the camp he had in front of him.

It was the camp of the sky people or, at least, it was it seemed from the description his queen's scouts gave about their location.

Then Rosser felt everything stop around him, because, for the first time en years, he was in front of the only person that woke some curiosity inside him.

"Lexa, calm down, you're goin to open your injuries again."

"Is easy for you to say that, Lincoln. My style is the hunt and the war, not staying here doing nothing." said Lexa.

"Calm down. Echo and Kane will be back with Clarke in no time."

Rosser could see the way Lexa looked at Lincoln, something that the ice warrior defined as worry but Lexa was fast in hiding her expression with rage before she punched the boy to the ground.

"What the hell did Octavia with you?" asked Lexa looking at Lincoln. "You turned weak, Lincoln."

"I was always weak, Heda. It has nothing to do with my lover." said Lincoln.

Lexa breathed and it was clear to Rosser that Lexa was trying to believe in what Lincoln said and that's not the only thing that the Ice Queen's warrior discovered from the Trikru leader. Lexa changed her clothes and not, she wore something he assumed it was from the sky people, besides, she seemed the same young girl she was before Costia was killed.

She seemed more like the child she was before she became Heda.

"Don't look at me like that, Lincoln. I'm not your Heda." said Lexa.

"I don't know how else look at you, Lexa." said Lincoln before he smiled. "I don't know how to talk to you like...like an equal."

"I'm Lexa, Lincoln, not Heda." said Lexa looking at the horizon. "Only Lexa."

"It's fine..." said Lincoln before he got up the ground. "Lexa, old habits die hard."

Rosser looked surprised at the little smile in Lexa's face and he continued looked at the two grounders as they finished their training before they meet with other young people from another group. Rosser looked surprised how the other group seemed comfortable around Lexa and how she was starting to get comfortable with them like if she was normal, like them.

For the first time in years, Heda Leksa seemed younger and not the beast every child of the coalition loved and feared.

"They're making you weak, Lexa..." muttered Rosser.

The warrior smiled to himself deciding he had enough and giving the fact his orders had changed, he took the free will of thinking this was enough for Nia to help her with her plans. Rosser started to walk away from Camp Jaha stopping only for a moment to look at Lexa's companion and smile before he got lost in the forest.

 _This is going to be interesting..._

–

Luna looked at the person in front of her as she waited for him to tell his story about the mountain. She wondered what was happening and she needed to understand why Lexa did what she did.

"Speak." said Luna.

"Princess, I'm Liam Kom Trikru and I was captured among many others in the mountain." said the man.

"A trikru...What do you know about what Lexa did?" asked Luna crossing her arms over her breast.

"The Commander accepted the deal of the maunon in exchange of our freedom and the freedom of the sky people, Princess. It was never for personal matters more than protect us and her allies." said Liam. "If the ice people wouldn't have been there, Heda would never have to take the deal of the maunon."

Luna stopped the trikru before she tried to understand what happened. If that was true and Luna thought it was because Lexa was just like this, then they did the worst mistake of their lives.

"Are you telling me that Nia had warriors there, trikru?" asked Luna. She needed to be sure that what he was saying was true before she blamed Nia of something like betrayal.

Even if she wasn't surprised that the Ice Queen did something like this.

"Yes...the maunon said that the Ice Queen made a deal with him to kill Heda but they changed their plan when they saw how Heda protected the sky people." said Liam. "They used Heda's good hand against her."

"I understand." growled Luna.

The Ice Queen played with everyone, that was what Liam was trying to tell her. She used what Lexa could feel for Clarke to force her to chose and Lexa chose her people and the sky people before she did what she wanted to do: kill her enemies.

But...why Lexa never told anything? The answer got to Luna making her look at the ground to try and stop the tears that were about to fall from her eyes. In part she was glad because she didn't lose her best friend in selfishness and the other part was crying in pain because Luna knew how much pain the caused Lexa when her people and they asked for her death as a thank you for saving the grounders and the sky people.

"Princess, Heda didn't deserve that death." said Liam.

"I know, Liam...now I know that..." said Luna. "Lexa didn't say anything to protect the sky people from future attacks from other clans."

"That's what I think too. She hid them so no one could take interest in attacking them." said Liam. "Princess...Heda Leksa was a good Heda."

She knew. Luna knew from the first moment she meet Lexa and still she let them kill her. Luna was part of her death and she hated herself for it.

"Luna!"

Clarke's shout made Luna look at her as the sky leader entered in the tent. The sky leader was crying and her eyes were full of confusion and fear.

"Clarke..."

"Lexa was in love with me." muttered Clarke. "Lexa...she told you that she was in love with me."

–

 _10 minutes before..._

Clarke was thinking if she wanted to read the letter or not but at the end, she decided that she wanted to face it now and show Luna she didn't care about what Lexa thought of her.

Even if it was a lie. She wanted to show that she could be like and. She needed to be like them. Like Lexa was with her and with her people.

Clarke breathed and before she could stop herself, she opened Lexa's letter finding a elegant writting and some pretty good paragraphs that made her mouth fall to the ground.

Dear Friend, Luna Kom Floukru.

Tonight we will attack the mountain and we will free our people, Luna and, if I'm true to myself, I'm nervous. The air has change and something is telling me that something is going to change the curse of my destiny.

Clarke nearly dropped the letter in that moment, furious at Lexa for thinking that it was her destiny what changed when everything she did was abandon her at the death's door and with a regretful look in her eyes.

Well, her regret couldn't change the choice she had to make.

The sky people is optimist and I want to believe them but the years made me cautious, Luna and I don't know if I'm ready to trust someone again even if I believe completely in Clarke and her encouraging words.

I believe her. I have to.

Talking about Clarke. I understand your worry about my wellbeing, Luna, I know many people want to be Heda and they don't care about me at all but Clarke is not like that. Her people is not like that, my friend. They only want a place to live and I want to give them that...I want to be able to give Clarke the peace she so desperately wants.

You won't believe it, Luna. Hell, I can't believe it but...but I think I was weak...I think I fell in the trap again.

Clarke frowned trying to understand Lexa's words because if she recalled, in all the time she spent with Lexa, the Commander never fell into any trap she was aware of.

They're so different, Luna. Costia was an angel sent from heaven. A woman made to help other and when she was taken from me, I turned crazy and made myself the promise of never letting this pain happen to me again but Clarke...it's impossible with her, Luna.

Clarke is fire and calmness at the same time. She's fight and determination but she's kindness too. Her people is her life and she would do anything for them. Her eyes are the water that heal my pain and when I look at her if was like I could get lost in them.

I kissed her once and her lips are still burning mine, Luna. I couldn't stop myself and when this is over I...I want to take a chance...I want to feel again, with her and for her because, Luna...

...I fell in love with Clarke without realizing it till now.

Clarke grab the letter feeling her heart burst. She looked around without not knowing what to do and she tried to breath. Lexa loved her. In this letter, Lexa was confessing to Luna that she loved her and Clarke couldn't even talk.

Now she understood why Luna thought that Lexa seemed to have a motive to betray her. The Commander wouldn't have confessed her feelings to Luna if they weren't true, not after what Lexa went through with love and with losing Costia.

Lexa loved her.

Suddenly, Clarke walked out the tent pushing a soldier who grabbed her hand, worried because she was too distraught to even care and with her blue eyes open with surprise.

"Clarke Kom Skaikru, are you alright?" asked the soldier. "Don't cry, please."

Clarke felt then the wetness in her cheeks but she refuted to think about it before she started to run where she knew Luna was reunited with the man who said he was in the mountain. Clarke needed to understand everything, Lexa's love for her, her betrayal and everything in between.

She needed to know the truth.

"Luna!"

Clarke opened the entrance of the tent and looked at Luna who was looking at her as if she was surprised to see her there. Clarke could she the pain and the fury in the Boat's clan leader and Clarke's heart stopped while she looked at Luna and then at the man in front of her.

"Clarke..." muttered Luna.

"Lexa was in love with me..." muttered Clarke. "Lexa...she told you she was in love with me."

–

Luna stood there looking at Calrke and then at Liam feeling lost because she didn't know what to do with the situation she had in front of her. She wanted to tell Clarke the truth but she felt that this truth could hurt Clarke more than anything.

"Clarke..."

"It that letter true?" asked Clarke looking at Luna. "Is true that Lexa loved me?"

Luna didn't dare to look at Clarke at the eyes, so she looked at the ground and gave her a timid "yes" that made the sky leader fall to her knees, close to Luna and Liam and forcing Liam to take her in his arms.

"What happened?" asked Clarke with trembling voice. "What really happened in the mountain?"

Luna didn't want to break her heart, it broke Luna's soul already having to give her the letter but at the end, she knew that Lexa's memory should be remembered with honor, at least, for the people who was close to her.

And that meant the woman Lexa loved, of course.

"Lexa made the deal to save her people, yes, but the maunon had allies like you had the grounders. They had people from Azgeda and they had the order to kill you if Lexa didn't take the deal." said Luna. "That night, Lexa saved you and your people of being killed by Azgeda and then...then she didn't told us about it when we judge her. She didn't do it in order to protect you from the fear and rage from other clans who would have seen you as the enemy."

Luna looked at her then and, like she knew, she found Clarke's numb by the tears that Luna saw fell from her face after Luna told her what really happened. Then, in the arms of that survivor, Luna saw Clarke break in tears and the Boat's leader knew then that Lexa's feelings for Clarke weren't unrequired.

Clarke feel something for Lexa too, she still did even if it was too late to do anything and that, in Luna's point of view, was the saddest thing of it all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 _The evil has a form of words too, lucky for us, there's always a glimpse of hope in all the misery..._

After talking with the survivor and after Clarke's breakdown, Luna decided to let her companions rest and called Ronin, one of the strongers member of her clan and her personal bodyguard.

"Princess..." said Ronin entering at the tent.

"I want you to go to Polis and make an appointment with the leaders of the others clans. I want you to say is something I require and that they couldn't refuse." said Luna.

"Yes, Princess..."

"I want you to go and say the same to the sky people too. I think that Indra or any other Trikru could tell you were to find them." said Luna. "Tell them we only want to clear what happened in the mountain and that is petition in my name. Lincoln is with them and so I think you wouldn't have any problems."

"As you wish, do you desire for me to march now?" asked the warrior.

"Yes, Ronin and come back to me." said Luna in clear warning.

Ronin looked at her before he smiled and then he left making Luna finally fall in her throne with a hand on her forehead a as clear signal of headache.

She wasn't a warrior, she never wanted to do this but it was time to take a side and she will always side with Lexa even if sometimes she couldn't show it to the rest of the clans. Luna smiled when she remembered that, as always, Lexa stood firm against her destiny to save who she wanted to save and the Boat's clan leader couldn't stop to think the pain Clarke was going through.

Trying to hate the person you have feelings for only to find out that you didn't have to...it must be horrible.

Luna breathed, part of her proud of Lexa's choices and in everything the Commander did after she took care of the sky people. Things Luna never thought she could see in the flamant Commander of the twelve clans but that she knew were inside of Lexa, her best friend.

 _Hodnes laik kwelnes..._

It seemed that even Lexa couldn't believe in one of her mantras completely and Luna was happy because that meant that despite everything, Lexa had a last hope. The Boat clan leader looked up and breathed, wishing that, from where she was, Lexa was happy of the result of her choice.

"May we meet again when you come back in another body, my friend." muttered Luna.

The air told her they will meet again...

–

Echo and Kane arrived at the village where the ice warrior knew that Luna and her people lived and they asked for entrance to one of the soldier who refused to let them in with a movement of his hand.

"We only want to talk to your leader. We need to know if she has seen our friend." said Kane.

"No one goes inside this village." said the soldier.

"Look, my friend..." started Echo.

"Clarke!"

Clarke looked up to them and suddenly, the happines in Kane dissapeared when he saw the emptiness in her eyes and the crude pain under her blue irises. The man looked at Echo who seemed as confused as he was.

"Clarke!" shouted Echo this time.

"Kane..." muttered Clarke.

Kane tried to walk closer to Clarke but the soldier stopped him at the same time Clarke ran away despite Kane's an Echo's tries to get her. The soldier grabbed them and he looked at them with fury in his eyes before he pushed them to one of the tents.

"We have to go with Clarke." said Kane.

"No. You have to go to see our leader. She will know what to do with you." growled the soldier.

And without being able to get away without startin a fight, Kane and Echo were brough to see the leader of the Boat clan people while Clarke ran away from them as if they were the enemy. As if Kane wasn't a friend.

As if she wasn't one of the sky people.

–

Roan had the luck on his side when he saw the sky people's leader running through the forest. Nobody followed her, no friend and no soldier and Roan thought that maybe the gods were going to save him of his fate if he didn't do what her queen asked of him. Roan smiled thinking in what his queen may think when he came back home with his mission done and how she would make him more important than even Rosser and his stupid fight skill that only brought them dirt and blood.

There were another ways to kill and Roan was going to show them that his were better.

He followed Clarke into the forest and waited to see why the girl was running and what was she going to do now. He saw Clarke kneeling on the ground and then, he saw her tremble before she started to punch the ground.

"Why did you have to do this, Lexa?" "Why you didn't tell me anything when we were in the mountain?" "Or when you came back with Emerson? Nothing...you said nothing..." said Clarke making Roan heard her. "Why?" "Because you loved me?" "What's good is for me to know that now?"

Roan looked at the blonde in surprise when he heard her. He didn't know that the Commander has the capacity of love again, not after Costia and he couldn't believe that someone could love the Commander. Costia barely was there the first moment with Lexa as a Commander and she died before she could assume her role as a lover of the Heda but this girl in front of her...she knew what she was getting into.

But he didn't see someone scared of her future. He saw a girl broken to have lost her lover.

Something else she said got his attention. Roan was sure the girl was talking about the night of the mountain meaning that she and Luna knew what happened there and the ice people part in helping the maunons.

And that complicated his plans, a lot.

 _Damn it..._

He couldn't use Lexa's betrayal anymore to make the sky leader follow his plan but he could use her pain to provoque something else, at the end of the day, Roan was a master in the art of the words and they were only girls trying to play a gods game.

It couldn't be complicated.

He walked to the young girl thinking on every step till he stood behind her putting a hand in her shoulder and making Clarke jump at the same time she walked away from him and looked at him with fear.

"Sorry, miss, are you well?" asked Roan with his best worried voice.

"Yes, I just...got scared..." said Clarke.

"Oh, sorry...my name is Roan and I'm...a solitary man who lives in this forest." said Roan giving Clarke his best innocent smile. "I saw you and I though you got lost. Do you need help?"

"You can't help me." said Clarke looking at the horizon. "I better get going, my people will worry for me if I don't go back."

"Don't worry. You're safe with me." said Roan needing more time with her. "You seem sad."

"I had a bad day." muttered Clarke.

Roan looked at her and touched Clarke's shoulder again, smiling while she let him guide her to a rock, making her sit before Clarke let out a breath.

"It probably pass, miss." said Roan. "The solitary mens like me know everything about being sad and alone. In the end, is the best."

"You may know all about being sad and alone but I didn't want any of this." said Clarke looking at her hands. "I'm so lost I don't know how to start again."

"Whatever happened must have been so hard." said Roan showing a worry he didn't felt. "Is this about what you shouted before I talked to you? I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable but I couldn't stop hearing and if is that...well, that woman you talked about ...she must have been important."

Clarke didn't do anything and Roan dared to move closer to her planning what to say now so couldn't trust anything related to Lexa or Lexa if they saw each other again.

"She was. She sacrificed everything for my people and was part in a fight she would have never take if it wasn't for us. She would be alive and in war with the mountain if it wasn't for me and my plans...What will happen now with her people? What will happen now with me? I lost her before I knew anything. I lost her without understanding..." muttered Clarke without looking up from the ground.

"The woman you were talking about was...The Commander?" asked Roan showing his fake surprise.

"Yes." said Clarke.

"I was there when they killed her and it was really sad to see how her people asked for her head." said Roan knowing now what he had to do. "I was sad to see nobody could help her."

Clarke closed her eyes and Roan smiled knowing he could put the blame in the sky leader before he give his mortal blow, something that would make Clarke to lose her mind.

"It was strange to see the Commander stood there in silence." said Roan. "She seemed eager to die."

"Lexa would never left her people alone." said Clarke.

"Maybe something made her change her mind."

 _No please...don't do this..._

Clarke felt a tear run down her face while Roan let out a breath as if he was sad about what happened before he put his hand away and looked at Clarke with a sad look in his eyes.

"I made her change her mind." said Clarke.

"Then you're the one to blame for the death of our dear Heda." muttered Roan as he saw Clarke's eyes void of al emotion. "You're the only one to blame."

"No..." tried Clarke putting her hands on her head.

"Yes!" shouted Roan then knowing that Clarke was emotionally unstable. "You knew what she felt for you and you used it to make her do what you wanted her to do. Without you, she would be alive and without her, you would never have to kill those people in that mountain."

Clarke let out a sob and refused to think that while she closed her eyes and moved back and forth trying to stop the words of that man that only made her feel worse than she already did. But the man didn't go away. He stood in front of her, forcing her to looked at him while he said every word that pushed her to the edge of the things she couldn't change.

Lexa was dead because of her. The people of the mountain and before them, Finn, were dead because of her but at the same time, all those death were the Commander's fault too and Clarke wasn't sure if it was sane to feel what her heart demanded her to feel for Lexa or hate her, like her head wanted.

At the end, she was facing all the consequences while Lexa took the easy way and died.

"If you had her in front of you, you should make her pay with blood what she made you to do, Clarke." said Roan when he heard foot steps getting closer. "Lexa was in every death you lived in this ground, even hers...don't let that go."

Clarke trembled while Roan smiled and dissapeared into the forest before Echo, Luna and Kane appeared in front of the sky leader, worried about what they saw of her.

Because this wasn't the same Clarke that Luna found or that Echo and Kane saw before...this Clarke was an animal, closed in her own crazy mind and with only a phrase in her mind.

 _Jus drien, jus draun..._

–

 _Moments before..._

Luna looked surprise when Echo stood in front of her with a man she didn't knew but that made Luna smile because he wore the same clothes Clarke used when they found her in the river meaning that the man could be another sky person.

"Princess, with all due respect, we need to go." said Kane looked at the entrance of the tent and the soldier who guarded it.

"What happened?" asked Luna.

"Your soldiers wouldn't let us go after Clarke who seemed scared when she saw us." said Echo looking at the entrance like Kane. "Can we go now? I don't want to tell her mother or Lexa that Clarke is dead because we were playing houses."

Luna stopped then, looking between Echo and Kane who wasn't even looking at her too worried to go and find Clarke before something worse happened.

"Lexa?" asked Luna breathless. "Echo...Lexa is..."

"Alive. I got her out after the judgement. Can we really go now?" said Echo without caring her manners.

Luna smiled and got up from her throne. Her heart was about to explode in happiness about the news of her best friend being alive and, as it seemed, in the sky people's hands.

"Is she really alive, Echo?" asked Luna wanting to be sure.

Echo stopped herself remembering what Lexa and Luna were best friend and feeling a pang of sympathy for the Boat's clan leader who had tears in her eyes and seemed happier.

"She's alive, Luna but no one except us and the sky people know...for security." said Echo before she looked at Kane.

"Princess, we need to find Clarke. She must know." said Kane.

Luna agreed with them. Clarke needed to know the truth about Lexa soon because she needed that knowledge to find the peace her heart wanted.

Maybe, the news of the Commander's resurrection was what Clarke needed to be herself again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Being crazy could make you chose different paths, but hope will always get you farther..._

Indra looked between the Ice Queen and Rosser controling the impulse of running away in the search of her Heda, the only person who could save them from the hands of the woman in front of her.

"Are you telling the true, Rosser?" asked Nia. "Lexa is alive?"

"Yes, mi queen. I saw her with my own eyes. She was in the sky people's camp but she doesn't look the same." said Rosser looking briefly at Indra. "Is more Lexa than Heda."

Indra breathed. She wasn't surprised of this news because Lexa was free from her title now and she didn't have to make anymore choices in behalf of others, even if Indra was sure that if Lexa knew what was happening she would take back her role as a leader and all the humanity Rosser saw in her would dissapear again.

 _The duty to our people always comes first..._

It was that bad that Indra wanted Lexa far away from this problems? It was bad that she didn't wanted the young woman to face this world full of blood again? Indra wasn't sure but, either way, she didn't thought that Lexa would have the peace she deserved because Indra was sure that sooner or later, she would be back in her role even if the General tried to win time for her.

"Is interesting..." said Nia with a smile. "I have a meeting but we will be discussing this with you in the war room later, Rosser."

"Yes, my queen."

Rosser left and Nia waited for Indra to left too making the warrior walk out of the room where a hand stopped her, pushing her against a wall and making her face the man she hated with all her heart.

"Don't you dare to touch me again." growled Indra.

"I saw him with Lexa." growled Rosser. "You won't be able to hid it forever."

"I can hid whatever I want from you." said Indra pushing Rosser away. "Don't come closer again."

She pushed him again and walked away to her room feeling the man's stare after her and the repulsion of begin close to him made her tremble but Indra stood firm and entered in her room leaving a breath out when she was far away from Rosser as she wished everything was like before.

Like when there was only her clan, their people and their rules.

–

Lexa had to admit that Lincoln was right. The sky people wasn't that bad or unworthy as she once thought. In the days of her recovery, she had time to learn about how they use their weapons, even if she didn't like them, with Bellamy. She trained with Octavia and Lincoln. She checked her wounds with Abby and Monty was teaching her something called "the internet" that she didn't understand yet.

Now, she was with Raven looking as the young mechanic and Wick discussed over a new chip to control some machines who they called drones.

"But Raven, if we put the conection in the central nod we create more pressure in attack." said Wick.

"No, Kyle, the drones only be used as a way of exploration in the forest without us needing to be there." said Raven. "They're not weapons."

"They could defend us." said Wick.

"I won't kill anyone. We have a long way in that matter." said Raven with a tone that didn't admited any discussion.

Wick breathed and drop the matter making Lexa smile because she never saw Raven backing away from anything and Lexa knew that this discussion was a lost battle for Wick.

"Even if you want the drones for exploration we don't know this forests well enough." said Wick passing a hand through his hair. "We can't risk send them away without guide maps."

"I can help with that."

The two mechanics looked at Lexa who suddenly seemed a little trapped and had to stop to feel more confident to talk with her unusual determination.

"I know this forests, they're mine and...and can help to trace the guide maps for the drones." said Lexa. "If you let me, of course..."

Wick looked at her in surprise and with a big smile in his face while Raven looked at her more cautious, as if she waited some condition from Lexa to help them but the things was that Lexa didn't have any. She had a debt with them for saving her life.

This was the last thing she could do to repay that.

"Ok..." said Raven with a smile. "You and me will do a guide map tomorrow, Lexa, now you need to go to see Abby again."

"Why?" asked Lexa, confused for the little concern in Raven's eyes.

"Your arm is bleeding again. We told you it was to soon for you to train." said Raven. "Come on, I'll get you there."

Lexa agreed with her and left the tent to give Raven a moment of privacy with Wick before the mechanic acompanied her to see Abby when she heard some words coming from Raven that surprised her and warmed her still broken heart.

"Maybe Clarke was right in trusting you." said Raven.

And maybe, Lincoln was right in trusting this people that Lexa was starting to see as hers.

–

Bellamy was resting the his weapon between his legs while he looked at the horizon. He missed Clarke, the only one he could totally trust to do the right thing even if they fought about it and he missed Echo, who turned his world upside down in a way nothing did before.

"You're just like dad." said Octavia behind him.

Bellamy smiled while he felt his sister sitting beside him and put her head in his shoulder while he got a hand around hers and the two of them looked far away from the camp, through the forest.

"I'm worried, Octavia." admited Bellamy. "For Clarke. For Echo. For everyone here."

"It's fine. Echo will find Clarke with Kane and we will be all together again." said Octavia. "With Lexa too. I think that...with her, we have a second chance to do this better."

"It was my fault, Octavia. Everything..."

"No, Bellamy. You tried to save them and the only ones with the blame are the mountain men." growled Octavia.

But nothing will make him change his mind in that matter. If he would have been more focused in his mission, he could have been done something else but he didn't and people died because the plan backfired on his part.

And Lexa...she never blame him of anything.

"I never pay for my sins, Octavia, others do and I scared to think that when my time comes I will not be the one suffering it." muttered Bellamy with a lump in his throat.

Octavia got comfortable in him and breathed as if she knew what he was thinking and what to say to erase his pain and his fears from the upcoming future.

"We will be fine, Bellamy. We are together." said Octavia. "You and me...we will always be together."

Bellamy was scared, yes, but he believed in his sisters words and made the silent promise to be there for the people who he bowed to protect whatever the cost because beside him, sat the child he protected since birth, a girl that became a warrior, part sky people and part trikru.

And he believed in her with his life and with his heart.

"Together." said Bellamy looking at the horizon. "Always together."

–

Abby change the bandages in Lexa's arms without looking at her and making the young warrior see that the doctor wanted to talk to her about something that was bothering her.

The Chancellor seemed worried and scared for the answer Lexa give her and Lexa wasn't sure that why so she took the matters in her hands and took the chance to talk at the first oportunity she had.

"What troubles you, Abby of the sky people?" asked Lexa moving her head to look at her.

"What's going to happen to you?" asked Abby without looking at her.

Lexa looked at the ground. The truth was that she didn't know what was going to happen to her when all the truth was revealed but she was sure that she will wait for Clarke to come back and decided if she wanted to forgive her for her choices or not.

The idea of Clarke hating her was the reason why Lexa was nervous because since Costia, no other woman made her felt what she felt for Clarke. She dared her in a way that not even Costia did and Lexa didn't know what but that was one of the many reasons why she loved the sky leader like she did.

She hated Clarke as much as she loved her and Lexa was never a woman of emotions, even before Costia. Lexa always tried to have her feelings in control. Just like Anya wanted her to have them. Just like Gustus was proud to show. Just like Indra needed her to be in her worst moments. Lexa was a leader for all of them but with Clarke, she was simply unable to not to feel anything.

And if Clarke hated her or wanted her head when she came back, well...Lexa would have to leave this new home and get killed at the hands of her enemies or try to survive with her own methods. It wasn't like Lexa was scared to live alone but...the forest could be your worst enemy.

"I don't know, Abby of the sky people." said Lexa.

"You could...you know..." said Abby without looking at her eyes. "...maybe here..."

"That choice is not yours or mine to make...is Clarke's." said Lexa.

Abby agreed and smiled before she walked closer to Lexa and touched her wounded arm with tenderness, as if she was worried for the young woman in front of her and waking in Lexa the need of an adult understanding her in form of a woman she couldn't stand a couple of months ago.

 _How things change with a little choice..._

"Thank you for respecting Clarke, Lexa. It may not show enough but...but I know you're the only one who really tried to value her opinion without pushing her away like she was nothing." said Abby.

"I did that because she's a good leader." said Lexa showing honesty and making Abby smile. "We argued a lot because she has a way of doing things that is not mine but..."

"I understand you..." said Abby.

"We can't save everyone, Abby..." said Lexa closing her eyes. "Is important to learn that and I saw it enough times to not believe in it, Abby, but now here with you as her mother, I can promise that despite everything and despite what you may think of me...I will try to fight always for Clarke and for what she wants...for what I'm starting to see."

"What is it?" asked Abby.

"All of you...she only wants the best for all of you." said Lexa.

Abby felt a lump in her throat but refused to seed a tear while she smiled and saw Lexa getting up from the bed to get out of the medical zone. Only when the young woman was out, Abby was able to show her emotions in a trembling breath while she couldn't stop looking at the exit of the medical zone where Lexa left moments before.

"I hope Clarke makes the best choice." muttered Abby.

Because till now, Abby thought that hating Lexa was the right thing but now, after knowing the other part of the Commander, Abby wasn't so sure anymore. Now, she was starting to see the grounders were more humans than she thought.

–

Luna didn't thought this was going to be Clarke's reaction to the news of Lexa's begin alive and staying in Camp Jaha. She didn't thought that the sky people's leader would look like a caged animal or that her eyes were cold as ice and she wondered what made her change.

"Clarke..."

"You say Lexa is in Camp Jaha?" "I want to talk to her." said Clarke in a cold tone.

Echo and Kane looked at each other surprised but Luna could see more than that in Clarke. Something made the leader hate Lexa again and even if Luna didn't know what it was, she didn't want for Clarke to leave like that.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment, please?" asked Luna to Echo and Kane. "You are tired. Let my men feed you and leave after get some rest."

The two agreed without knowing what was happening and, after looking at Clarke, they left the tent letting Luna take control of the situation as the Boat clan's leader looked at Clarke with worry in her eyes.

"What's on your mind, Clarke?" asked Luna.

"Lexa was part of every death that marked me since I landed here. Finn, the mountain people..." said Clarke looking at the ground. "She should be punished for that."

"Lexa was punished for that. Didn't you heard what Echo said?" asked Luna.

"Is not enough. I didn't took part on it." growled Clarke.

Luna looked at her a little scared while Clarke got out the tent finishing that talk. The leader wasn't sure what's was going on in the blonde's mind but now she was sure that this couldn't be good for Lexa and she took the decision to go with them, in case Clarke tried something against Lexa.

 _What happened to you on that mountain, Clarke of the sky people?_

Luna didn't know but she was sure that one they see Lexa, they will get all the answers they needed.

And, even with what she knew of Clarke's feelings for Lexa and Lexa's feelings for Clarke, Luna had the feeling that it was going to be hard get some neutral point out of them...even if Luna wanted to believe in their love for each other.

 _Love isn't a weakness..._

They only had to realize that one more time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _There is no more blind that the one who doesn't want to see...and that's only one more consequence of the choice we made in life..._

Since she was a child, Clarke was proud of who she was. She was very simple, loyal to people and well aware of the things she did in behalf other people and never for selfish reasons but everything change when she went down Earth. She was forced to take the rol that wasn't for her and they expected her to make choice that made her the woman she was now.

Now she was a woman ruled by the guilt of the people she killed. Now she was a monster full of pain for the innocent lifes she took away.

 _Lexa..._

Clarke closed her eyes when she felt her name like a stab in the heart. Part of her wanted to kill the Commander but her other part was begging her to let Lexa alive. To let the Commander live if she didn't want to make the worst mistake of her life.

And Clarke didn't know what was real and what was fake...she couldn't define her emotions and she could only see the pain inside her, warm and powerful like any other thing.

Clarke could feel Luna's eyes over her but she forced herself not to care. Of course Luna was worried because she was Lexa's best friend and she wanted to stop Clarke from hurting the Commander but that didn't matter to the blonde who knew she was going crazy while Roan's words echoed in her mind over and over again.

Since the moment she meet Lexa everything went to hell in her life. Roan was right in that and that's why Clarke was going to put an end to her suffering killing the Commander as soon as she was in front of her.

 _Then my pain will be over...my suffering will end..._

Clarke was convinced of it and while she started to see the forest that surrounded Camp Jaha she started to feel the tension of someone who was sure that soon her pain will end.

To someone who knew that everything will end like it started, with someone's death.

–

Ronin arrived to Polis faster than he thought and he wasn't sure if it was destiny or simply because his princess send him to that mission and he wanted to help her in any way he could.

Luna was everything to him and he needed to keep her safe and happy all the time.

Ronin's heart beat hard in his chest when he saw Luna's grandfather's stone. A man with too much kindness for this place that died healing others in their moments of need and then, Ronin looked at Lexa's father: Daedreon was a brave man, sure of himself and his weapons, stubborn, fierce but with a heart that only his wife, his daugther or his closed allies knew about.

Ronin closed his eyes when the agony of the memories was too much for him and waited a couple of seconds before he heard footsteps and turned to see the person behind him.

"Ronin...personal guard of Luna, what bring you here?" asked the voice.

"I came with a message from my princess...Titus Kom Trikru, brother of Daedreon Kom Trikru and uncle of Lexa Kom Trikru." said Ronin bowing in front of him.

Ronin looked at him and saw Titus breath at the mention of his brother, then he saw Titus tremble with Lexa's name and Ronin knew that the news about his niece death arrived to Polis before they could deliver them.

Ronin closed his eyes for a second making his pain lessen a little while he felt Titus despair, something that Luna wanted to avoid even if now Ronin couldn't do anything but tell him all the truth.

"What does Luna wants from Polis?" asked Titus no showing any emotion in his face.

If it wasn't for the years the knew each other, Ronin would have thought that Titus didn't care but the warrior knew Lexa's family pretty well because Lexa was always Luna's best friend and Ronin knew that Titus green eyes were the ones showing some emotion.

"She wants a meeting with all the leaders. There's something she need to discuss with you from the night the mountain fell." said Ronin knowing he could be a man and not a warrior in front of Titus.

"Really?" "There's more to discuss from that night that the sky's people victory and my niece's death?" asked Titus with a hard look.

Ronin looked at the ground for a momento because he didn't wanted to see the pain in that man's eyes. A man that now was the only survivor in his line of family and that was always the most independent of them all. Titus was always into politics and that made him stay here, in Polis but for him, Titus was much more than that. Titus was the one who played with Lexa was she was no more than a goufa. Titus was the one who held Lexa when her parents died. Titus was the one that, with Anya, gave Lexa the peace and the stregth she needed to face the lose of Costia.

Titus was always there for Lexa and now...in the lost of her life, he wasn't there.

"I know it's hard, Titus, but it's important." said Ronin.

"The only thing we're going to discuss is what are we going to do with the sky people. They should take Lexa's land in front hundreds of warriors who want to kill them or they will be executed or exiled from my niece's lands." said Titus without any compassion." And the Trikru will not help them again..."

"Titus..."

"I won't help the ones that killed my niece." growled Titus.

Ronin breathed. He knew that was going to be hard because Titus was a serious man and he didn't backed down from his choices but he needed that meeting and he needed some time for Titus to understand who was the real villain in that war.

"Wait until the meeting at last. I'm asking you from the friendship we have." said Ronin.

Titus looked at him and Ronin was sure he was going to say no but then, Titus finally gave him a yes with his eyes and gave his hand to Ronin before the doors opened, showing another member of the Trikru family that, even if he wasn't Lexa's family by blood, he was a big part of her heart.

"Ronin!"

Ronin smiled and hugged the little kid before he got him up in his arms and looked at his big brown eyes full of life thanks to the family who always took care of him, like Titus.

"Hello, little Browser."

Browser smiled at him and that was the first time in days that Ronin thought that maybe, it wasn't too late to make things right again.

–

Abby was the first one in all Camp Jaha that saw Kane and Echo coming back home. She was recolecting herbs to make some medicines when she heard footsteps and was surprised by Kane's face who had a big smile.

"Kane?" asked Abby.

"Hello, Abby." said Kane. "Mission's complete."

Abby looked at him for a moment before Kane step away and the doctor's eyes got full of tears as she saw Clarke's face, tired but alive, in front of her. She didn't stopped when she ran to her daugther and hugged her as Clarke hugged her back a little overwhelmed.

"Thank god you're fine." said Abby with a smile. "You gave us quite a scare, young lady."

Clarke didn't aswer her even if Abby tried to look at her eyes and Luna decided to take the matters in her hands stepping between mother and daugther with a little smile and her extended hand to Abby.

"I'm Luna, the leader of the Boat clan." said Luna.

"She found Clarke and took care of her till now." said Kane with a smile.

"She's an ally of the Trikru too." said Echo.

Abby smiled and took Luna's hand before Clarke pulled her mother's shirt like a little kid and Abby looked at her with Luna's worried eyes over them and the strange feeling coming from Kane and Echo.

"Yes, Clarke?" asked Abby.

"Lexa's here?" asked the blonde.

Abby looked at her for a moment taking her time in see the tired look on her daugther's eyes and thought that maybe she needed to see Lexa to finally rest. Surely Echo and Kane told her what happened and Clarke, with her good heart, wanted to thank the Commander herself.

"Yes...she's now with Raven in her tent getting some drones ready for exploration..." explained Abby before Luna could stop her.

Clarke didn't say anything. She walked away from her mother with Echo and Kane's surprised look after her and Luna's worried expresion as she dissapeared into the Camp.

"Something's wrong..." said Luna.

Abby couldn't stop thinking that the Boat clan's leader was right.

–

Lexa was discussing one of the routes with Raven when the entrance of the tent opened and someone walked inside it. Her blue eyes were dark and her blonde hair was over her face making Lexa lose her breath when she recognized the form.

"Clarke?" said Raven beside her.

But Lexa barely had time to think when she saw Clarke's eyes. She knew that look as the one she wore when Costia was killed. Revenge was Clarke's mission and even if Lexa was hoping that Echo and Kane could stop this moment from happening, Lexa knew she had to pay for what happened in the mountain.

People died there and it was her fault.

"Clarke!"

Lexa pushed Raven away before she felt Clarke falling over her making them both fall to the ground. Then Clarke grabbed Lexa and threw out of Raven's tent and even if Lexa knew that Clarke could only do this because she was injuried, the Commander was surprised by the furious strength Clarke was showing.

Clarke tried to attack her but this time Lexa stopped the punch and forced Clarke away feeling the hidden dagger in Clarke's hand and fully realizing what Clarke was trying to do to her.

She was going to kill her. That's what Clarke, crazy and tired, wanted to do to her and the truth was that Lexa couldn't imagine other reaction from the sky's people leader.

"Stop, Clarke!"

"Clarke!"

"Don't do it!"

They could hear the voice of Octavia, Raven and Bellamy but that didn't mattered to them while they locked eyes with each other. In Lexa's eyes was the truth of always chosing her people over and over again and the new promise to try and protect the sky people from now on and in Clarke's, the need of blame Lexa from all her loses in this ground.

"You were part of everything..."

"Clarke, you need to calm down." said Lexa.

"No!" "Is your fault and your choices that made me lose Finn and a lot of friends!" "I had to kill them!" shouted Clarke.

 _It doesn't matter...she is suffering..._

But her words hurt because Lexa always thought Clarke was right. Lexa was the drect and indirect cause of most of the deaths: her people, Costia, Clarke's people...everything was her fault and Lexa couldn't forget that feeling.

"You are right, Clarke, everything is my fault." muttered Lexa.

Her words impacted in Clarke and in the rest of the sky people like a punch but not for the need of blaming her but for the guilt and the pain reflected in them that made Clarke remember Costia and think back in their moment alone in the Commander's tent when she felt the same she felt in this moment.

The feeling that she didn't know anything about Lexa. The feeling that the only thing Clarke knew about her was that Lexa was a warrior, a strong leader capable of everything for her people.

Clarke looked at Lexa and Lexa saw the chance in them, it was barely there but this time, unlike the time in the mountain, Lexa was ready to use her heart one more time to save Clarke from herself.

Maybe this is what should happen. Maybe this time she could bring someone peace.

Clarke saw Lexa coming closer but she couldn't move, Lexa's green eyes made her stood frozen and her mind was under some flashes that Clarke couldn't understand in her confused mind.

The first time she and Lexa saw each other. Lexa's story over Costia after Finn's death, something she only told Clarke to help her through Finn's lose. Their battle against the Pauna. Their alliance and their understanding of each other. Their eyes on each other and their way of hearing each other without judging nothing else but their ways and their words.

 _Love is weakness..._

 _I do trust you, Clarke..._

 _I do care, Clarke..._

Clarke felt a hand on the back of her neck and lips on her cheek before she felt the other warm hand of Lexa under the one where Clarke had the dagger before Lexa push the weapon inside her body making Clarke look at her with surprise while Lexa let out a little growl of pain.

"Now...everything...is going to...to be...fine..." muttered Lexa.

Clarke felt Lexa lose the balance and fall to her body before she realized what happened. She used her arms to maintain Lexa while the young warrior fell to the ground and Clarke looked at her, waiting and wanting to see her green eyes again...waiting and wanting to hate her a little more time.

"Lexa..." muttered Clarke as she looked at Lexa and touched Lexa's cheeks with her hands soaked in the Commander's blood.

Lexa smiled at her and touched Clarke's cheek with a bloody hand as the blonde looked at her with tears in her eyes and the surprise written over her face.

Lexa's hand was there for one, two and three seconds before it fell to the ground making Clarke snap out her shocked state before the sky leader fully realized what was happening.

She killed Lexa. She did what she was supossed to do and now Roan's voice stopped but not for bringing her peace.

No, it stopped to push her heart out of her chest.

"Lexa..." muttered Clarke looking at the dagger deep in Lexa stomach. "Lexa!"

Clarke tried to bring the warrior closer to hug her but someone pushed her away. Clarke fought and shouted to the person who was trying to keep her away from the Commander's body when her body started to become more and more tired and the tears started to make her numb.

"Come on! Give me something to stop the bleeding!"

"We have to stop the blood!"

Clarke cried then: for the mountain, for the people she couldn't save since she was given the responsibility to lead them when she wasn't ready for it, for the people she left trying to stop the pain, for the people who lost their leader, their reference of life and security and for the ones who now had to find another leader with the same soul of the one they lost.

But the thing that made Clarke cry more was Lexa. Because her body was on the ground. Because they would never look into each others eyes again. Because Lexa would never show Clarke how different the grounders could be.

Because now all the emotions without reason had an explanation and Clarke realize it in the same moment Lexa stabbed herself.

"Everything is going to be fine, Clarke." said Luna hugging the blonde.

Clarke fell in love with Lexa and now, nothing would be fine again...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 _Death is the easy choice, but not necessary the best one..._

 _ **She in a hunting day with Anya when she heard the horn and her best friend looked at her knowing they had to go back home at the same time the strong sound made the animal they tried to hunt go away scared.**_

" _ **Damnit..." muttered Lexa moving a little the blade in her hands. Anya looked at her amused and they walked back to the village as they wondered what had happened home.**_

" _ **Anya I had him where I wanted." muttered Lexa a little angry.**_

" _ **Calm down, is not like there won't be any more animals later besides, you didn't have him anywhere, goufa, it was the other way around." laughed Anya.**_

 _ **Lexa gave her a sarcastic smile as she was resolute in no lose a fight against an animal even if she admitted that the beast threw her away easy the first time they fought.**_

" _ **Father will not be happy about this." said Lexa putting a hand in her still swollen butt.**_

" _ **Your father is never happy when you get hurt, Lexa, but he'll be fine." said Anya entering in their village and feeling the tension surrounding them. "What's wrong here?"**_

 _ **Tarina, a personal handmaiden of Lexa's father ran to them with fear written all over her face and Anya and Lexa looked at each other feeling the worry surrounding them while the woman grabbed Lexa's arm and looked at Anya.**_

" _ **Come on, you need to go home." said Tarina.**_

" _ **Tarina, what...?" asked Anya.**_

" _ **Silence, Anya, go!" shouted Tarina.**_

 _ **In that moment a spear appeared out of nowhere and stuck Tarina in the chest making her fall to the ground while Lexa grabbed her and Anya looked her mother died in her friends arms.**_

" _ **Mother!" shouted Anya.**_

" _ **We have to go, Anya...please..."**_

 _ **Lexa's voice was strong despite the pain and the fear and Anya didn't have another choice but leave her mother there while she and Lexa ran to the Trikru's Commander tent where he and his wife waited for them.**_

" _ **Lexa!" shouted her mother when she saw her.**_

 _ **Anya fell to the ground with a tear running down her face while Lexa hugged her mother and let a breath out. Costia was there and Lincoln was there too with his parents.**_

" _ **I was so worried..." muttered her mother.**_

" _ **I'm fine, mother but Tarina..." muttered Lexa looking at the ground.**_

 _ **Costia took Lexa's hand while her mother let out a trembling breath and walked to sit beside Anya while Costia hugged Lexa.**_

" _ **Is the Ice Nation, Lex..." muttered Costia after kissing her cheek. "They...they threw Indra in the village before they attacked."**_

 _ **Lexa walked away from Costia to open her eyes and then she looked around her finding a little room where she was sure her father was.**_

" _ **Take my hand, Costia." muttered Lexa.**_

 _ **Costia did it and the two of them walked to the room wher they could see Daedreon attending to a very wounded Indra who didn't seem the shadow of the woman she was when Lexa was younger.**_

" _ **Indra..." called Lexa.**_

" _ **Lexa..." muttered Indra.**_

" _ **Lexa, we need to talk is...is important." said her father before looking at Costia. "Costia, I'm depply sorry to ask you..."**_

" _ **I understand, Commander, don't worry I'll stay with Indra." said Costia.**_

 _ **Lexa let go of Costia's hand and received a kiss in the cheek from her lover before she walked away with her father to a side from the tent where Daedreon knelt in front of her a put his hands over her shoulders.**_

" _ **Father..." said Lexa.**_

" _ **Lexa, I never told you the reason why they kidnapped Indra...I never explained what happened and why are the reasons why your life took priority over any other." said Daedreon with a little smile. "You're the next Heda..."**_

 _ **Lexa's mouth fell to the ground and she started to shake her head. She couldn't be the next Heda. She wasn't ready and she could never do the things the rest of her family did to make a better world.**_

" _ **Father..."**_

" _ **You can do it, Lexa. You're ready." said Daedreon with a firm conviction in his eyes. "But you need to know there will be sacrifices that must be pain in other to bring the peace we want."**_

" _ **Father...what are you talking about?" asked Lexa.**_

" _ **Indra was the first one who had a vision of my death and your rise as an Heda, Lexa, that's why she was captured." said Daedreon making Lexa open her eyes in surprise. "They...their general...he took Indra as his and made her bring to this life a baby. One kid we need to protect with everything, do you understand, Lexa?"**_

 _ **Lexa barely could understand what his father was saying but she focused in her father's voice and looked at him forcing herself to not cry when she realized that her father would die before she was crowned as an Heda.**_

 _ **It what like this who the new Heda always started? It was like this how her people had to suffer to keep living?**_

" _ **Lincoln..." muttered Lexa.**_

" _ **You know he's not his parent's son, Lexa and he must never know who he is for his own good and Indra's." said Daedreon. "The Ice Nation will use this information to make a war I'm trying to avoid even if I believe that I won't be able to hold them back much more."**_

" _ **Our warriors are ready, father." said Lexa with fear. "Tarina is death and Anya will seek vengance."**_

 _ **Daedreon breathed and stood in front of her with his sword on his hands. The one that one General gave the next Commander when the last one died. Daedreon looked at his daugther and smiled, giving her his sword and kneeling in front of her again, not as a leader of their clan or as her father but as her soldier.**_

" _ **My life is yours to take, Heda." muttered Daedreon. "For you, I will fight till my last breath."**_

" _ **No, father...don't do this." said Lexa with a lump on her throat.**_

" _ **Be strong, Lexa...be future and life for our people." said Daedreon. "Your mother and I will always be with you..."**_

" _Lexa!"_

Lexa saw her life pass faster in front of her eyes. Since the first time she had to sacrifice something in her life when she had to left Tarina's body behind. Since that moment, Lexa saw her parents deaths, Costia's death, the coalition, the arrival of the sky people, Anya's death, Gustus death, Finn's death, the moment she started to fall for Clarke, her betrayal to Clarke and to the sky people, the moment where Clarke turned crazy and tried to kill her.

" _Lexa, come on...damnit!"_

" _Is a lot of blood..."_

" _Lexa..."_

The last call was a soft murmur and Lexa could distinguise Clarke's voice close to her, so close that she nearly could feel her in her soul. Her voice was so little, full of fear and pain that Lexa wanted to destroy. Lexa wanted to give her Clarke peace and she gave her the opposite.

Pain. Death. Sadness.

" _Remember your promise...I need your spirit to stay where it is..."_

Lexa closed her eyes and let a breath out while she focused on Clarke. In her insecure eyes when she had to make a choice that would be the best for her people, in the warm of her lips the first time they kissed, in her body, her movements when saw getting ready to attack and Lexa's necessity to touch her.

" _Don't die, Lexa...please...don't die you too...help me to heal and don't put the last stick in my tomb, please, Lexa...please..."_

" _...I hate you, Lexa...let me hate you a little more...till I can't hate you any more..."_

Lexa followed Clarke's voice to the light that went away from her father, her family and Costia. She didn't want to leave them but Clarke always had the ability to make Lexa follow her and this time, even if Lexa was dead, the Commande would do the same thing.

Then she remembered. The last words of her father while he was on the ground with a sword in his bloody hand and the simbol of the Ice Nation over him in a signal of victory over the wasted blood of the Trikru Commander.

" _ **Heda strong. Heda lives. Heda fights...remember this forever...my daugther." said Daedreon. "Don't give up, Lexa...in this world there always going to be someone who needs you more than anything their lifes."**_

" _Lexa, I need you...god, wake up damnit..."_

And then, like an order, Lexa walked inside the white light leaving her past behind and understanding that she wasn't only in love with Clarke but that she was going to do anything for the sky leader.

–

Clarke trembled when she saw Lexa breath for the first time and the blonde leader closed her eyes before she let go of the ex-Commander hand and walked away enough for her mother and Lincoln to check on her.

"Clarke..."

Clarke looked at Lexa and let out a teary breath that only stopped when she got away from her. Even if she could hear Lexa's voice, Clarke wasn't ready to face her, she needed to fight off her demons before she could see Lexa again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Raven's voice made Clarke stop. Of course that if she wanted to go Raven was going to go after her and even if Clarke wasn't ready, she turned to see that wasn't only Raven who wanted to stop her, Octavia and Bellamy were there too.

"I don't have time for this..." said Clarke ready to left again.

"But you will have time, Clarke Griffin." said Raven without any compassion in her voice.

"Raven, is not the..."

Before Clarke could keep talking, Raven pushed her to the ground while Octavia and Bellamy threw a worried look at each other and Clarke looked at Raven clearly angry.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Clarke.

"I'm trying to find out what's this, Clarke." growled Raven. "You left. You disappeared from our lives for months and now you come back and only to...to keep tormenting us."

"You don't know what you're saying." muttered Clarke.

"I don't know what I'm saying?" asked Raven unable to believe Clarke said that. "You may not remember but we were there too."

She remembered. Clarke remembered every single day that they were there and she had to chose them over the lifes of others. She did what she had to do but she hated to do it.

"Is not your fault, Clarke, sometimes life's like this. No one has the fault for what happened." said Raven.

"I'm the one guilty!" shouted Clarke. The tears ran down her face and the strength of her pain was drowing her while she look at the three people in front of her. "I made the choice to kill them!" "I actived the radiation!" "I did that, Raven!"

Raven looked over Octavia and Bellamy before she walked to Clarke and hugged her when the blonde felt she couldn't do it anymore. Clarke didn't want to live only with hate and feeling lonely and sad. She wanted to live and the night they took the mountain took that ilusion from her.

"You did it for us...Clarke. You did it to save your people, like Lexa did what she did to save hers, like everyone fought to save all of us." muttered Raven. "You need to understand that."

"I don't want to feel like this any more, Raven...I don't want to keep thinking of what I did and I can't love Lexa, not when I think she's guilty as I am." muttered Clarke.

"She had to do it, Clarke..." started Raven but Clarke stopped her with a hand.

"Emerson had her people and the Ice warriors as an allies to kill us if she didn't take the deal." said Clarke. "I know that but...the plan was to free her people...how did they ended in Emerson's hands? How it turned that bad in a couple of seconds?"

"It was my fault."

Bellamy's voice made Clarke turn to see the young man that was her second in this last war. A boy who stood beside her to help to keep her people safe and the one she considered a strong ally.

"Bellamy..."

"Echo and I couldn't save Lexa's people. We lost track of time when the alarms started and when we tried to go back to them...they weren't there." said Bellamy.

Clarke looked at the young man for a long time while she tried to understand his words and what he said changed her mind once again. Like Lexa, Clarke had her people captured. The two of them had to sacrifice people in order to save theirs.

They were the same...they were exactly the same and they were victims of people who wanted to play god.

"Lexa..." muttered Clarke.

"Go to her, Clarke. We can wait." said Octavia giving her a little smile.

Octavia seemed to be giving Clarke her hand and only Clarke had the choice to take her like she had the choice to forgive herself for people who were more war victims than her killins. Something that Clarke will always carry in her heart but that wasn't going to be the center of her life anymore.

No, her life was more that those lives and what happened to them.

"She's still in the tent." said Bellamy.

And then Clarke walked with firm steps, knowing that her feelings of guilt would always be there but now in her past and that now she needed to step forward, to her futuro and for the good of her people.

Clarke walked inside the tent and looked at Lexa, who was still in the bed with a lonely and sad expression that shattered her heart and made her get in completely making Lexa see her.

"Clarke?" asked Lexa looking into her eyes.

"It's me, Lexa." muttered Clarke.

They understood then that Clarke was starting to become Clarke again and they were a step closer to make their lifes in something more than surviving.

Didn't they deserve better than that?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _The home you left behind burns while you hid in a false sense of peace..._

The eleven clans were reunited, Ronin in Luna's place and Titus in Lexa's. They presided a reunion where the only one who declined the invitation was Nia making the Titus and Ronin think that it was better this way because they didn't need any fight in the council room right now.

"The blame your claiming over Nia are hard and they could provocar a war." said the sand clan leader.

"They're true. We have someone from the mountain who can say this again...a trikru who was captured." said Ronin.

"That's not enough." said the leader of the air clan.

"It will be enough if we find clues in the mountain or something from Azgeda could confirm this." said Titus. "Nobody would lie for his or her queen. They will tell the truth."

"Nobody will be that stupid. You may be right." said the leader of the stone clan.

Titus agreed and then walked to the center of the room where they were reunited. He closed his eyes when he touched the holy staff and opened his eyes to see every member of the other ten clans around him.

"Chose your best warriors to send them to the mountain. It's the moment to know the truth." said Titus.

The ten leaders agreed and looked at each other while Titus breathed remembering what happened years ago when he was in the same position trying to stop Nia's father to conquer all the world.

" _ **Everything we have...you want to give it all to the people...with what purpousse, Daedreon?"**_

" _ **Because it's theirs." growled Daedreon. "I not discussing this with you, Malachai. The Earth is for the our people and only our people can chose to care or destroy it."**_

 _ **Malachai refused to think like Daedreon and took his daugther, the next queen of the Ice Nation, Nia, who was playing with Lexa in the back of the house only moments before.**_

" _ **My lands will be only mine, Daedreon."**_

" _ **You can't do that!" "Our people want their lands."**_

" _ **They are my people." said Malachai. "I decide who lives and who dies. I'm his king."**_

 _ **Daedreon looked at his daugther before he breathed and forced himself to calm down. Close to him was Titus, his wife's brother and the one who looked after Lexa and Nia and Daedreon didn't want to fight in front of the two goufas.**_

 _ **It wasn't the time, but he needed to stop Malachai from making a huge mistake.**_

" _ **If you do this...you will be breaking any choice of peace between us." said Daedreon.**_

" _ **Then...start the war."**_

 _ **Malachai left with his daugther leaving behind a resigned Daedreon who received a hug from his daugther while Titus looked at him with worried eyes knowing what would happen now.**_

 _ **The Trikru and the Ice Nation will never be allies and, from now on, they were enemies.**_

Things didn't change now and Titus was in the middle of another war orquested by Nia. The only difference was that now, he believed that they had every chance to take her down before it was too late.

 _Victory stands in the back of sacrifice..._

Daedreon died with that thought in his mind. Lexa always had that words inside her and now, he was the next to experiment what those words meant.

Now, he was the chosen to make a difference.

"Leaders of Earth, it's time to fight for our world." said Titus. "It's time to make the difference that make us the leaders we are."

It was time to show everyone what they were.

–

Lexa couldn't stop looking at Clarke. Now that she was feeling like herself again, the ex-Commander discovered she looked as beautiful as she always was, more beautiful if Lexa reacalled the shine in her eyes with the candles in the tent.

"Why did you do it?" asked Clarke after some moments of silence.

"What?" asked Lexa looking at her hands.

"Let them torture you. Not talk about us." said Clarke looking up to her as Lexa felt every hidden emotion she felt for the blonde in front of her. "You nearly got killed for not talk about us."

"It was what I deserved, Clarke..." said Lexa without looking back at Clarke. "I don't regret my choice. It was what I had to do but...but that didn't meant I didn't blame myself for it."

"There is always another way." said Clarke.

"Not this time." said Lexa. "Do you think I wanted more death?" "Do you really believe I didn't have enough of blood? I didn't wanted to kill those people, Clarke, but there wasn't any other choice to keep us all alive."

"Maybe..."

"There's no maybe, Clarke. I only wished to be there for you and I wasn't there and I thought you were dead and..." said Lexa trying to stop her emotions, breating to keep talking. "...I didn't want to live."

"Why?"

"Ai hod yu in..." muttered Lexa.

"What?"

Clarke didn't understand her natal language and, the truth was that Lexa couldn't be more thankful for that. Lexa didn't need Clarke to know what she felt for her, not when she wasn't ready to face the truth.

 _Who could have guessed that the Trikru leader would fall in love with the sky leader at first sight..._

Surely Costia and Anya would be laughing off her, maybe her father was laughing too and her mother would be watching her like if Lexa was a little kid. She was sure that all of the would love Clarke now, even Anya and they would hate the insecurity Clarke showed every time she had to make a hard choice.

Tears formed in her eyes when she thought in the people who wasn't by her side anymore. In the possibilities if they were there, with her and, avode all, in how much she missed them.

"Are you ok?" asked Clarke.

"I couldn't lose anyone else, Clarke." said Lexa. "My life is surrounded by death. It's full of choices that I had to make for the good of my people even if that means my own sacrifice but when I saw your people there, trying to fight a war that you would lose, I knew I didn't have a choice. For the first time, I had the choice to stop the massacre and, you know what I got? I only got your hands with the blood I refused to get in my hands..."

"Lexa..."

"I will let you kill me if that's what you want."

The declaration didn't surprise Clarke, in fact, she knew Lexa was telling the truth because she was the one who pushed the dagger inside her body when Clarke wanted to end her life but even with her surrender, it hurts deep inside her that Lexa wanted to end her life when she, without really understanding her feelings, realized how much she needed her.

"I couldn't have done it." confessed Clarke revealing the true meaning of her actions. "I could never kill you."

"Clarke..."

"I need you alive, do you understand that? I can't...I can't stand...I don't..."

Lexa's hand travelled an insecure path to Clarke's cheek and, for the first time in years, the blonde felt the warm of something she didn't even even for Finn. Lexa was fire but she was calm in the lonleiness of herself and Clarke was nearly grateful of be one of the few people who got that difference from the Commander.

Clarke closed her eyes and inclined her face to Lexa's hand, who smiled at the vision of Clarke as a child using her had hold herself just like she used her leadership and her power.

They needed each other and it was time to understand that.

"I won't leave you again if you don't want to, Clarke." said Lexa.

"Don't do it..." said Clarke after a moment of silence. "Don't let me again."

And her promise was extended more than death. Her promise was extended in life too.

"I promise you, Clarke...for all I am..." said Lexa.

 _I promise you, for all I want to be for you.._

And even if she didn't voice it, the two of them looked at each other as if the words reached Clarke with Lexa's hand creating a possibility to a new alliance, this time, without lies.

An alliance who let everything open in their hands.

–

Emerson woke up hours later after his last meeting with Nia and even if he didn't remember what happened, he was well aware of what was happening inside his mind.

It was a really stupid move, that experiment, something that Margaret wanted them to do to enforce science and who made them what they were now, puppets controled by a machine.

Dante, Cage, hundred of soldiers, him. ALIE took control of everything without caring if they were people, animals or objects and it created it own empire destroying all the life that tried to stop it.

That included Margaret, the one it used not as huesped in permanent manner while the rest were simple toys placed like it wanted.

"Preliminar inform." muttered a voice in his mind. "Principal mission: eliminate every trace of grounder life, maintain estelar life. Secondary mission: make contact with a grounder and conquer with it the rest of Earth. Final mission: Create new lives to survive."

The missions had been repeating in his mind for hours and even if he understood them perfectly, he couldn't do anything to stop the voice. He wasn't more than a puppet in the middle of a war that has his death sentence.

His arterial pressure was on the ground, his body wasn't answering him. That was the reason for ALIE for wanting to find another body to possess because, even if Margaret was it's permanent host, ALIE needed more to be able to control this lands.

Suddenly and to Emerson's surprise, the door opened and Nia walked inside with another young woman with dark eyes that made his body tremble as if ALIE was intriged by her.

Why she was especial?

 _Mission progress: She's the chosen..._

"Soldier, Rosser informed me of what happened in his mission. It seems that the plan worked and our precious Lexa is living with the sky people." said the Ice Queen.

"Lexa needs to die, Nia." growled Emerson. "With her alliance to the sky people, they're invincible."

"Why? Lexa is a child with too may responsabilities." said Nia crossing her arms over her chest.

"She's a good and a loyal leader for her people." said Emerson. "A person who can make the sky people to forgive her making her letal too. She holds power too, enough to create a coalition and an army capable of anything."

"Lexa won't beat me." growled Nia.

"Are you sure?"

Nia growled again before she left the room leaving the young girl behind with Emerson who looked at her with a innocent smile that the young warrior answered with one on her own.

"What's your name?" asked Emerson.

"Ontari." said the girl. "I part of the queens guard but that was pretty good."

"Good...Ontari, why don't you spend a little time with me? Maybe we can think of something to keep you queen angry together."

Ontari smiled and looked at Emerson before she turned to make sure the door was closed without saying the silver eyes on the soldier who had his eyes fixed on her.

–

Nia called Roan, Rosser and even Indra to make them part of her new plans, obviously, Indra was furios when Nia ended the talk and Nia wasn't ready to play with her anymore.

"What is your side, Indra?" "Would you be beside the woman who spend her time with the sky people or the you rather be with the woman who is trying to make our world better?" asked Nia.

"I want to be in the side of the loyalty and the leadership and your not part of that, my queen." said Indra.

"How dare you?" shouted Roan.

"You could get killed, Indra..."

Nia could see that Indra didn't care about that. She wanted to go back to her natural leader and, in some way, Nia admired Indra for the loyalty she had towards Lexa, something she couldn't really tell from her soldiers.

There was more between them. A friendship and loyalty that Nia couldn't break.

"If you want to go back your leader, fight for you freedom." said Nia. "Frag em op..."

Rosser looked at her with a neutral expresion while Roan smiled like that was his desire and Indra felt her life ending in that moment. All her sacrifices and all her existence would end in this moment.

If she didn't do anything to stop it, of course...but Indra wasn't a woman who would give up easy.

With two fast movements, Indra was able to get away from Rosser and kick Roan before she ran through the halls of the throne room, going for any door that could led her outside the castle.

Maybe it wasn't too late to go back to Lexa...maybe she could go back and ask forgivness for not begin there before.

Maybe her true Heda would look at her with confidence again.

Indra smiled when she saw the doors of the castle thinking that maybe she could breath a little when, suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder that made her fall to the ground, leaving her out of air.

"Search for her!" shouted Roan.

Indra breather and tried to stand again while she walked outside the castle and into de woods with the weapon stuck on her shoulder and the feeling of wanting to see Lexa one more time.

She needed to get back to Lincoln too. She wanted to see him...before she died.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _A little peace never hurt the brave ones...not too much..._

A moment of peace, that was what she was living now and Echo after all couldn't be more thankful for that. She had been looking for Clarke for days, then she came back to Camp Jaha and all it's drama and now it seemed that all the tension since Clarke came back was dissapearing.

And all that time she was still there with people who weren't her own.

"You shouldn't be out there alone. It could be dangerous."

Bellamy's voice made her turn to see the older Blake looking at her with a little smile while he climbed to the stone where she was sitting and sat beside her looking at the horizon like Echo did moments before.

"What a days, right?" said Bellamy without looking at her.

"Yeah." said Echo looking at the same direction Bellamy was looking. "It was an adventure."

"How was Kane?" asked Bellamy while he tried to hid a laugh.

Echo breathed and closed her eyes before she started to laugh remembering her mission with Kane and how she wished stay away from him from now on because even if he wasn't bad, he was a diplomatic and that, for someone like Echo, who was pure fight, it was a problem.

"It was crazy." said Echo.

"I thought so..."

The two stayed in silence for some time in were they didn't know what to say to the other till, after some hidden looks, Bellamy decided to talk wanting to resolve the tension that surrrounded them.

"What are you going to do now, Echo?" asked Bellamy.

"Good question...I don't know." said Echo before she looked to the ground.

That was the truth but in the time she spent here with the sky people she felt more at home than I Azgea and giving the fact she didn't have family back there, she didn't felt obligued to go back.

"You can...you know...you can stay here." said Bellamy, running his hand through his hair and looking at the ground.

Echo looked at him and the smiled before she looked at the horizon again.

"Would you like it?" asked Echo.

"After what you've done for us...this offering seems little." said Bellamy feeling bad when he saw the smiled dropped from Echo's face. "But yes...I...I would like it."

And Echo smiled just as Bellamy did before she said the words they both wanted to hear.

"Then, Bellamy of the sky people...I will stay with you." said Echo.

–

Raven was used to be alone and she was fine with it in that moment, but she couldn't stop missing something in her life. Everything that happened here changed her and now was about to break under the pressure of her position.

She was alone. She was trying to survive in a world that wanted her as much as the sky wanted her when she was there.

"May I help you with that?"

Raven looked up from the chip she held in her hand and looked at Wick who was in the entrance of her tent looking worried and calling Monty, who showed his face with a innocent smile.

"What are you doing here?" asked Raven wondering why they could be with her when they were with Jasper short time ago.

"Jasper is an idiot and Wick made him sleep." said Monty looking at his friend with some serious look. "We're bored and thought that maybe we could look into Lexa's map and help with the drones."

"I don't need your help." said Raven needing to show them she didn't need anyone to make her plans work.

"We know that, but maybe three minds are better than one." said Wick with a smile.

Raven looked at them for a moment. She openend once with Finn and her friends in the Ark but now everyone was death and she was the only one left, surrounded by all this people she didn't really know.

All this people who were turning into her forced family.

"Fine..." said Raven knowing they wouldn't accept anything else. Monty was a genious in tecnology and Wick was as ready as she was in mechanics so, if she needed help, they were the best for the job.

"Cool, let's work then." said Monty.

And, without them seeing her, Raven smiled and started to work with them thinking that, maybe, if she fell again, someone would catch her this time.

–

Abby looked the papers in her table when she heard someone entering in the tent and saw Kane walking to her with his natural calm demanor but with worried eyes. They were the adults of that place and now not even they had the clue of what to do in this moment, where they had a little peace.

"We're getting old, Abby." said Kane with a smile.

"Talk about yourself. I'm pretty fine." said Abby.

"Don't lie to me. You are tired."

Abby touched her face and then smiled when she remembered Jake telling her the same when she spent hours back in the Ark's medical facility.

"I'm fine..." said Abby again.

"I know that. You're strong." said Kane like if it was the most natural thing for him to say. "Did you got a hold on Jaha?"

Abby looked down while she turned. Right now that was her worst fear aside from surviving in the ground because she didn't have any idea if he survived and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

If Jaha found the city he was talking about they could be all in danger because of him, or it could be worse and he could be death, giving the change of they to be the next targets.

"I'm worried about the attacks, Kane or him coming back...the truth is that I don't know what's worse." said Abby.

"We have Lexa and Lincoln, they know the ground and Clarke...Clarke grew up so much Abby, everyone did. They can take care of theirselves now." said Kane with a hand in Abby's shoulder.

"I wish they didn't have to." said Abby.

Kane made her turn and hugged her while they looked the entrance of the tent and let a breath out wishing they could be strong enough to survive all this.

–

Lincoln was a strong man. In his young years his father teached him how to hunt and fight and after his death, Indra took charge of his training till Lexa got him out the clan in a way that still hurt his heart.

 _It will always be your fault, Lincoln...always..._

He threw the fish out the water and put it on the ground while the breathed. Lexa was right with that words that still were after him and scared him like nothing ever did before.

"So...nobody could say you're not strong."

The warrior was surprised of seeing Octavia in front of him, he didn't sense anything before but he calmed down again when the brunette walked till she got beside him and kissed Lincoln making him smile.

"It was only a fish..."

"You got him." said Octavia touching his face-. Everything's fine?"

The warrior was surprised of seeing Octavia in front of him, he didn't sense anything before but he calmed down again when the brunette walked till she got beside him and kissed Lincoln making him smile.

"It was only a fish..."

"You got it." said Octavia touching his face-. Everything's fine?"

Lincoln looked at her and then he looked at the ground. He was scared to tell her the truth but he needed her to know before she learn in other place and everything turned worse than it was.

He needed to talk to her and make her understand that it wasn't his fault it ended like it ended. He never wanted to hurt anybody even if the consequences were the worst.

"Did I ever told you why the Trikru exhiled me?" asked Lincoln.

"No...you were thinking of that?" asked Octavia.

"Yes...come with me." said Lincoln.

Octavia followed him to a stone and sat there while Lincoln tried to stay as calm as he could. His life was hard and the reasons why Lexa and his people hated him were right even if he couldn't be thankful enough for begin able to call Lexa a friend again.

It was strange now but she was his friend and he was glad they could repair the bond they used to share.

"So..." said Octavia.

"It's a little complicated, Octavia." said Lincoln looking at the ground before he let a breath out and started again. "Long time ago, after Lexa was called to be Heda. Anya and I were chosen her personal guards along with Gustus. Indra was the chief of TonDC and Titus, the last member of Lexa's family was his advisor."

Octavia looked at him with surprise while Lincoln remembered his past, the things he tried to forget and the things that made today the man he was. The kind of man who refused to fight if it wasn't necessary. The kind of man who chose himself before the Trikru but now, thanks to Octavia and the sky people he was another man. The man he was before.

He was the guardian...not the killer.

"Anya's job was to protect Lexa and our lands. We worked together in making peace around our home and we did everything to keep things calm while the coalition became what it is today while Gustus and Titus followed Lexa in diplomatic meetings." said Lincoln before he felt tears in his eyes. "My job was to protect Kostia. Lexa's first love and I...I lost her."

Octavia put a hand in his chest while she put the pieces together and felt a pull in her chest. She could understand Lexa more now. She could see how much being Heda affected her and how strong Lexa had to be to attend her people's demands but losing the person you love. The one you let under you guardian care...it had to be horrible.

"I couldn't react that day." say Lincoln while a tear ran down his face. "We were in the forest because Kostia wanted to grab some flowers to make Lexa a present and...and they appeared out of nowhere..."

"My god, Lincoln..." muttered Octavia.

"They took her in front of me and...and I had to go back home, hurt and humilliated because I lost my Heda's woman...a woman who was my friend too." said Lincoln punching the ground. "Days after...the Ice Queen send Kostia's head to Lexa and I was expeled from the Trikru's clan as a punishment."

Octavia hugged him and Lincoln felt his body tremble with fear and horror for the things he just said even if he knew his punishment should have been worse. Lexa should have killed him then and when she didn't do it...that only meant that she understood that Lincoln couldn't do anything to save Kostia.

"I'm so sorry, love." muttered Octavia hugging him close to her while she kissed his head.

"Me too, Octavia...I'm sorry too." said Lincoln.

Because he lost one of Lexa's lovers out of irresponsability but he was ready to not make the same mistake twice as long as he had a breath in his body.

Even if for saving Lexa's woman he had to give up his own life.

Even if for saving Lexa's woman he had to give up his own life.

–

"I told you not to be up yet."

"I'm fine, Clarke and I can do as I please."

Clarke was making faces behind her, Lexa could felt it but she let it go with a little smile before she walked inside the forest trying to stop the pain of her injuries till she got where she wanted to go.

"Where are we going?" asked Clarke.

"I want to show you how beautiful the forest is." said Lexa looking far away. "Maybe then you could understand how bad the Ark looks from there."

"Well...we didn't decided where to land, Heda." said Clarke.

"I know that but my people doesn't." said Lexa turning to look Clarke in the eyes. "You need to understand things about my people, Clarke. They love the forest and you...destroyed part of it with your machine...besides there was the mountain and..."

"I get it." said Clarke.

And she did because if the situation was reverse, Clarke would felt the same way Lexa and her people felt.

"Just show me, your magesty." said Clarke.

Lexa smiled and walked to the clear spot in the forest where she stopped before she looked at Clarke again and signaled her to come closer to be able to see what she was seeing. Clarke did what she was told and stood beside Lexa, marvelled when she saw the sun over the forest giving it a fantasy vibe that mesmerized her.

"This is..." muttered Clarke.

"...beautiful." said Lexa.

Clarke smiled and without thinking took Lexa's hand in hers while she looked around the forest with eyes blue eyes shining for the emotion and the understanding of why the grounders were willing to die for this place.

The forest was their home and it was pure magic.

"Lexa..." muttered Clarke.

"Heda..."

Lexa and Clarke turned when they heard that voice. The blonde took her gun and Lexa showed her dagger but they dropped their weapons as soon as they saw who was calling for Lexa.

"Heda..."

"Indra!"

Indra fell to her knees while the two leaders ran to her. Clarke got her and started to look at her injuries while Lexa took Indra's hand, looking at the older woman with worried eyes.

"Son...Heda...my son...Lexa..." muttered Indra.

Clarke looked at Indra and then at Lexa with the question all over her eyes but Lexa wasn't focused in anything but Indra and the feeling that everything was about to explode soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 _Everything falls apart when you least expect it..._

Clarke was still tending to Indra's wounds when, suddenly, Lincoln appeared out of nowhere scared, sweaty and with a few cuts in his face and body.

"Lincoln?" asked Octavia getting up to go closer to him.

Lincoln stepped away from her and looked at Clarke who had a strange feeling in her gut. It was like if something happened that put them in danger again and she froze when she realized what could be.

Lexa went after Lincoln and he didn't come back with her.

"Lincoln, where's Lexa?" asked Clarke fearing the answer.

"Father...father took her." muttered Lincoln falling on his knees. "Father took her to give her to the Ice Queen."

 **Six hours before...**

Lexa ran like a panther trying to get back to the Camp as soon as she could and with Indra on her back. Clarke was behind her trying to catch the Commander but Lexa was faster and stronger and Clarke was having a hard time running after her.

"We have to go faster, Clarke!" shouted Lexa.

"I'm trying." said Clarke. "Is she still unconcionous?"

"She's still alive." said Lexa. "I can hear her growl with every step I take."

That was a good signal but Clarke was worried about the arrows Indra still had on her body, arrows she didn't wanted to get out till they got in the camp because Clarke was scared they had some type of venom.

Clarke ran faster till she was able to catch Lexa and see the worried face of the Commander. Lexa was tense and showed those hard lines of her face that Clarke found sexy even when she knew this wasn't the moment to have those thoughs.

"Clarke, we're getting there." said Lexa.

"Yes...open the gate!" shouted Clarke.

The gates of Camp Jaha opened showing their friends when they entered and Clarke saw Lexa's tension rise when Lincoln approached them clearly worried.

"Indra?" asked Lincoln.

"We have to get her to Abby now, Lincoln."

Lincoln took Indra from Lexa's arms and ran with her while Lexa a breath out putting a hand in her abdomen, the place where she stabbed herself and where it should be a fresh wound.

"Are you ok?" asked Clarke standing beside her.

"Yes. Indra is more important." said Lexa.

Clarke could understand her but she decided to make clear now, in her territory that the things here were made differently. She was not risking Lexa's life only because the Commander was stubborn.

"When we know she's stable I want to see your wound." said Clarke before she kissed Lexa's cheek. "You're not goin to say no and besides, we have to talk about Indra."

Lexa breathed and closed her eyes trying to warm herself with Clarke before she agreed with the blonde knowing she didn't has any other change.

"As you wish, Clarke." said Lexa.

"Good. Come on, let's see Indra."

Lexa smiled and started to walk beside Clarke. She felt desperate to hold in the hope that girl had inside but she was scared of having to say goodbye to Clarke if what happened to Indra was what she thought.

Because, under her protection, Lexa promised herself that she will never let Clarke or any of the sky people near the Ice Queen, ever.

–

Ontari smiled looking Emerson's body shaking. Her face was covered in blood and the warrior couldn't felt more happy to see the red liquid in her clothes and face.

"Always so innocent..."

"Please, ALIE, please..." begged Emerson.

"You're nothing but a toy, Emerson and I used you long enough." said Ontari with a smile.

Ontari moved her hand a little but it was when Emerson looked at her when she felt more pleased. It was a new energy, sexy and powerfull.

She wanted blood and death...she wanted to be the queen...

Emerson breathed for the last time before he let his head fall and Ontari laughed hiding the blood on the clothes with a layer before she escaped through a window, disappearing from that castle to explore the world.

She would let Nia take the blame for the Commander's death and that would get her killed meanwhile, she will take care of the sky people in order to domain this world.

Her empire will be the stronger of them all, she didn't have any doubt of it.

–

"She will be fine. Lucky for her the arrows weren't poisoned. She only need to rest." said Abby.

"Good luck with that. I've never seen Indra take a time down for anything, much less for injuries." said Lincoln with a little smile.

"She will have to do it or I will make her." said Abby before she looked at Lexa. "Do you know that your wound is open?"

"I take care of that." said Clarke taking Lexa's hand.

Lexa didn't say anything and she let herself be guided by Clarke to the other side of the room where nobody would bother them before Clarke helped Lexa to get out of her armor and shirt in order to take care of her wound.

Something hard to do when her attention was divided in how much she wanted to kiss every part of the skin in front of her. It was the first time she could look at Lexa's body for real and the truth was that Clarke was mesmerized by her. Lexa's body wasn't exactly made for battle even if she had some scars that proved she was a furious warrior. Her muscles were defined but tender, making Lexa's skin soft and making Clarke wish she could touch her in more than one way.

"Clarke...the wound..." said Lexa.

"Yes...sure, let me see it." said Clarke.

Lexa smiled and let Clarke take her of her vandages before they could see the thin line of blood in her wound. It wasn't too serious but Clarke hurried to take care of it with tender touch even when she knew Lexa could take some pain.

Clarke was starting to think that Lexa was like those super heroes that her father read to her when she was a child.

"Are you going to tell me about Indra?" asked Clarke suddenly, trying to distract herself from Lexa's body and remembering it was something they needed to discuss sooner or later.

"I'm not sure. Is not my story to tell." said Lexa.

Clarke looked at her and the breathed taking Lexa's hand in hers when she finished the new bandages in her wound.

"Trust me, Lexa." said Clarke.

"I always do that, ai niron." muttered Lexa.

Clarke looked at her again but as she didn't understand anything about what Lexa told her, she only smiled and looked the Commander with a shine that Lexa could barely explain.

It was something tender there? No, surely it was respect and maybe some kind of friendship level.

"Then tell me what's happening." said Clarke.

"Indra...long time ago some men took her by surprise and...and one of them forced himself on her." said Lexa. "...as a result, Indra got pregnant but she couldn't take care of the baby."

Clarke looked at her in surprise before she looked at the ground trying to imagine a younger Indra being lost and what she suffered making the sky leader felt the tears in her eyes for the warrior her mother just saved.

"Why she couldn't maintain the baby?" asked Clarke.

"She was a warrior under command. Warriors couldn't maintain babies and she couldn't go out with the baby because Indra was always send to missions as the Commander most trusted warrior." said Lexa with a sad smile. "The baby was send with another family and even if that's not the natural thing to do, my father, as the Commander, let Indra to be close to her son."

"She's close to him?" asked Clarke surprised.

"Yes...that baby, Clarke...that baby is Lincoln." said Lexa. "Lincoln is Indra's son with an Azgea warrior."

The surprise nearly threw Clarke to the ground but she stood firm and looked at Lexa trying to keep her thoughts to herself and failing miserably.

"And you know that because..." muttered Clarke.

"I was Heda, Clarke, there nothing about my people I don't know." said Lexa. "But in this case, I knew before I was Heda. My father told me the second time Indra escaped from Azgeda when she was captured by the Ice Queen orders."

"You never told Lincoln?"

"As I say before. This is not my story to tell, Clarke. "said Lexa. "My job was to keep my father's promise to Indra and to make a new one by taking care of her son the best I could even if the things were bad."

Clarke took Lexa's hand and breathed looking the sincerity in the warriors eyes. She would give her life for Lincoln because it was a promise she made to Indra and because, even if she denied it, Clarke could see the love Lexa felt for her people making Clarke's feelings for her explode inside her body.

"Why did you exiled him then?" asked Clarke.

"Because he was Costia's guardian and his incapacity to protect her cost me the life of the first woman I ever loved." said Lexa looking at Clarke. "If Lincoln was another warrior, he would be death."

But it was Lincoln and Lexa would never kill Lincoln.

"I understand..." said Clarke.

"If Lincoln learns about this...I don't know how he would take it..." said Lexa.

"Is not possible!"

The two jumped with Lincoln's shout and after helping Lexa to dress again, they walked to them only to find Indra trying to reach Lincoln, Octavia looking between them with worried eyes and Abby, Kane and Echo surrounding them while Bellamy and Raven where in the entrance of the tent looking at everybody with confused expresions.

"Son..."

"No...is not...is not possible..."

Lincoln seemed horrified and before anyone could say anything, the young man ran away making Lexa get into leader mode because she knew exactly where Lincoln was running.

"Echo, my sword..." said Lexa.

"Sha, Heda." said Echo giving Lexa her weapon.

Lexa took her sword and was ready to leave when she felt Clarke hold on her arm and turned to see her blue eyes filled with worried and determination.

"Be careful..." said Clarke.

"Otaim, Clarke." said Lexa.

Clarke let Lexa go and watched her as the Commander disappeared while she felt a pull on her heart that told her that something was about to change to worse.

–

Lexa found Lincoln faster than she thought and not because she knew where he was but because every grounder had a especial place to be when they needed to be alone and Lexa and Lincoln shared the same place.

"I knew you never lose the good traditions." said Lexa sitting in a stone behind Lincoln.

"Go away, Lexa. I don't want to talk."

"I know is hard, Lincoln but..."

"You knew?" asked Lincoln turning to look at her in the eyes before he laughed. "Of course you knew...you're Heda..."

"Don't blame me, Lincoln." said Lexa in a harsh tone. "You mother..."

"She's not my mother!"

Lexa breathed. Lincoln was the most stubborn person she knew and she was starting to think that this stuborness, coming from Indra, was going to get him killed some day.

"Don't be an idiot, Lincoln. She did the only thing she could do and you know the rules well enough to know that Indra was unable to keep you when you were born." said Lexa using her best leader voice. "The plain warrios..."

"If they're alone they can't take care of the goufas and go to war, I know that, Heda." growled Lincoln. "I'm not mad because of that but...why she never told me? Not even when she became chief of TonDC."

"Browser, your actual family...You had a life, Lincoln, you have a life you don't have to change because know you know who your real mother is." said Lexa putting a hand in Lincoln's shoulder. "You have a beautiful present, warrior, you have two mothers who love you and give everything for you."

Lincoln could see the emotions in Lexa's eyes and remembered that the woman she had in front of him didn't have that priviledge.

"Lexa...I'm sorry..." said Lincoln.

"You don't have to be sorry, Lincoln. You have to talk to your mother and make her see your feelings." said Lexa with a smile.

"Your right." said Lincoln looking at the ground. "I have so many questions...how that happened? Who is my father?"

Lexa opened her mouth to talk when they heard a sound, one that Lexa knew pretty well to understand what was about to happen.

"Lincoln!"

Lexa pushed Lincoln away when some arrows where heard and the warrior saw the Commander fall to the ground while one of the arrows nearly touched his shoulder and the other stabbed him in the leg making him fall down.

"Find my son!" shouted the man.

"Run, Lincoln!" shouted Lexa.

And even if he didn't wanted to leave her. Even if Lincoln wanted to see the man who called him son and if he was from Azgea. Lincoln ran to Camp Jaha in search for the only people who could help them now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 _Love is a weakness..._

Lexa remembered too well the las time she had been in the Ice Nation and that was because it was the same day she decided that her people was more important than her feelings and just like that, they had to be her first priority.

 _ **The rain announced their arrival but Lexa didn't notice it, no while her body was numb in pain and fury debating if she should kill the woman she was waiting or do what she had to do for her people. Beside her, Anya and Gustus stood tense and uncomfortable in a strange territory till they saw Nia appear between the big doors of the main room of the castle.**_

" _ **The Commander of the Trikru and her guardians...what an honor..." said Nia looking around her. "Where's Lincoln?"**_

" _ **We didn't come to chat, Nia. Did you accepted the deal of peace?" asked Lexa without looking at her.**_

 _ **Nia could be offened by that. In the end, she was the Ice Queen and everybody had to respect her, but Lexa was Heda and thanks to her position, she didn't owed Nia anything.**_

 _ **Lexa was always more and always better.**_

" _ **Of course, Heda." said Nia.**_

 _ **One of her soldier walked to Lexa with the deal and gave it to her for Lexa to read it and see that Nia did signed it before Lexa turned ready to leave this place just as fast as she came with Anya and Gustus behind her.**_

" _ **I hope this doesn't end like Costia did, Lexa." said Nia as a goodbye.**_

 _ **Anya and Gustus formed a solid wall behind Lexa while they looked at each other while Heda hold the deal of peace in her hands using the strength in her jaw to release some of her rage and stopped herself from killing the Ice Queen.**_

 _ **The killer of the woman she loved. The woman Lexa should have killed in cold blood as soon as she learn about her lover's death.**_

" _ **Lexa..." muttered Anya.**_

" _ **Heda, we have to go." said Gustus.**_

 _ **Lexa closed her eyes thinking of Costia, in her people and in the need of giving them another life. One that doesn't end with their heads in boxes or tortured to death.**_

 _ **Peace, the only wanted peace...**_

" _ **May we meet again, Nia."**_

 _ **And she got out the castle without looking back at the queen or the sad and surprised expresions in Gustus and Anya.**_

She entered in the principal room dragged by Rosser and other warriors and feeling the pain in her shoulder and her stomach as if they were injuries too fresh for her body.

She had too many injuries in short time and she was having a hard time.

"Lexa! What a surprise..."

Nia's voice reached her ears before she saw her appear in her normal blue ice dress and Lexa growled when the Ice Queen reached her and she inclined herself to Lexa, putting a hand in her wounded shoulder.

"How life change..." said Nia.

"Yeah, it should be your blood, not mine." said Lexa closing her eyes to sustain the pain.

Nia pressed her hand over the injury and Lexa hissed in pain but she stood firm under the hands of the ice soldiers while the queen looked at her and then turned to Rosser with a smile.

"Good job, Rosser but I have another mission for you." said the queen before she looked at Lexa again. "Emerson is death and Ontari is gone, find her."

"Yes, my queen." said Rosser.

Lexa felt her senses come back to life with the mention of Emerson and even with the mention of Ontari, one of the girls of her village that was caught in the influence of the woman in front of her.

"You had Emerson?" asked Lexa.

"I had everything, Lexa, but that doesn't matter now. I didn't need him." said Nia with a smile. "Now, I have you."

And that reference made Lexa sick, more when the doors openend and the Ice Queen called Roan, who entered with his tipical look of superiority and the idioticy of a boy that knew nothing about the will to fight for what he desired.

"Roan..." growled Lexa.

"I see my words didn't kill you...I should be more persistent with Clarke." said Roan.

At the mention of Clarke's name Lexa tried to punch him but the soldiers forced her to stay down and Lexa let out a growl of pain while Roan laughed.

"Oh, she mad because I mentioned the leader of the sky people..." said Roan. "She could be more than that for me...she seems to have a tender skin..."

"Enough, Roan, you will get your chance at revenge in three days."

Lexa and Roan looked at Nia who crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her advisor with a smiled and then at Lexa before she called a warrior to be her witness.

"With this witness and this soldiers I call for a fight to death in three days between Roan of the Ice Nation and Lexa Kom Trikru. The winner will get the victory for my part and will be free to return to her or his people." said Nia.

Roan looked at Lexa without his smile and Lexa looked at Nia knowing that the Ice Queen only wanted for her to do the dirty job or that Roan to kill her because Nia couldn't do it in public without causing some noise.

Besides, Nia could never win her in batlle, never could and never will.

"Yes...my queen." said Roan.

Nia looked at Lexa, smiled and then, the warrior realized that Nia didn't wanted her death, not yet. She wanted Lexa to kill Roan and get her out of her way.

She was a pupet to the queen and she only hoped that Clarke could stood firm in not look for her, not till Lexa could get back to Camp Jaha.

 _Do what I say this time, Clarke...please..._

Because she was going to try to keep her promise to keep her soul just where it was: inside of her.

–

Luna went back home when things got relaxed and waited for news on Lexa or Ronin, who still was in Polis and was starting to worry her.

"Princess..."

Ronin's voice made her jump of her throne and ran to the arms of the warrior who smiled before hugging her back tightly and look into her eyes.

"I was worried, Ronin."

"You don't have to worry for me, princess." muttered Ronin before he smiled. "The advisor of Polis want to send warriors to investigate if what we told about the mountain is real. They want to find the truth and Titus wants to talk to you.

"They knew what happened?" asked Luna.

"I had to tell them when I saw Titus and Browser, princess, forgive me." said Ronin.

"If doesn't matter, at least they are going to investigate it." said Luna with a smile while touching Ronin's cheek tenderly. "You should go with them."

Ronin agrred and Luna breathed. She really hated to see him go but it was his duty as a warrior and Luna couldn't stop him that's why she kissed him before she let him go and she waited till she saw Titus entering in her tent with a smile.

"Luna..."

"Titus, is an honor."

The man hugged her and Luna smiled against his shoulder while she felt the sadness in the last member of Lexa's family in her body and making Luna desire to tell him what she knew.

"Tell me what do you know about the mountain and my niece death, Luna." muttered Titus.

Luna smiled and took the man's hands in hers before she walked with him to her throne to sit him beside her and look at his eyes ready to tell him the truth about Lexa.

"Titus, Lexa did the right thing." said Luna looking at the surprised eyes of the man in front of her. "And she's alive, Titus..."

The look of hope in Titus made Luna smile and even if they still had to fight for peace they needed, they had something to hold onto now.

–

If Clarke could tremble now she would be shaking but she needed to be strong and that's why she walked away from the group to be alone and be able to think what to do now.

 _The Ice Nation had Lexa...The Ice Nation had Lexa..._

In this world a lot of things scared her but having Lexa captured by the enemy was that thing that horrized Clarke de most because they could do to her the same they did to Costia.

But even with that fear Clarke couldn't go to save Lexa without risking her people...they would have to go to war to save Lexa and Clarke couldn't send them there again.

 _What I should do, Lexa?_

The asnwer appeared in front of Clarke in a memory of one of Lexa's lessons. Clarke needed to think with her head and not with her heart this time.

She had to abandon Lexa at the hands of the Ice Queen.

"Clarke!"

Lincoln's voice ran in her mind while the warrior appeared in front of her and looked at her trying to find a answer to what they should do now that the Trikru leader was captured by the enemy.

"We're not going to fight, Lincoln."

"What?"

"We're not...We can't go to another war, Lincoln. We're not ready."

Lincoln face was a perfect reflect of Clarke's feelings. Surprise for her words, rage to know it was the hurtful truth and some kind of betrayal that settle between them for abandoning Lexa in the hands of Nia.

Clarke wondered if Lexa had the same toughts when she left her in the mountain.

"Lexa will die if we don't help her." said Lincoln.

Clarke closed her eyes trying to erased that thought and imagine Lexa being strong like the stone and ready to face everything to be back to her people.

"We have to think in the people, Lincoln. If we go now, we're all death." muttered Clarke.

Lincoln looked at her for a moment before he cossed his arms over his chest. Her jaw was tight and his eyes pure ice but there was no blaming for her, only the truth of what's needed to be done for the good of the people.

They had to let Lexa behind. They didn't have any other choice.

"I go to say this to the others...be ready..." said Lincoln.

"Send Echo to tell her this to Luna." said Clarke. "She needs to know."

"Sha, Sky Prisa."

And he left leaving Clarke with all the weight of her choice while one tear ran down her cheek and the horrible truth surrounded her like a bear about to eat her...

All this time she tried to hate Lexa only to do the same she did in the mountain: abandon her.

–

Titus couldn't believe what Luna was telling him. His niece was able to maintain the peace between the sky people and the coalition paying with her own blood the horrible thing that she believe were her fault when the truth was that this world was too harsh.

"Where is she now?" asked Titus.

"With the sky people in their camp." said Luna with a smile. "Lexa and the sky leader are a...they are..."

"They formed a bond?" asked Titus.

"Yes...I think so but I believe they don't know about it yet." said Luna. "Anyway, Clarke, the sky leader, is still angry at Lexa for what happened in the mountain but I think they get better."

"Well...now I want to know that Clarke, since Costia no one dared my niece like you said." said Titus.

"Believe me, Clarke is more changelle than Costia ever was." said Luna. "She dare Lexa, she hates her, she loves her even if I think Clarke doesn't realize it yet and she looks up to Lexa to be a good leader."

Titus smiled at the new information he got over his niece new lover and desired to meet her to know from first hand what Luna was saying but then, they heard a noise and a voice coming from one of Luna's guards before the entrance opened and Echo looked at Luna with sad eyes.

"Speak, Eko." said Luna.

"The Ice Nation has Leksa, Prisa." said Echo. "The sky people is not going to fight to get her back."

And just like that, peace was destroyed again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 _Meanings of words that we don't know and lessons that helps us to be better inside and outside..._

Titus wasn't angry too often and Luna never saw him get out of her tent this furious. The Boat clan leader looked at Echo before the two of them followed Titus who was shouting at the soldier and asking for a horse.

"Titus..."

"She doesn't have the right...is my niece...she doesn't have the right!" shouted Titus.

"Titus you have to understand her. She's tired of fighting...and she shouldn't be fighting if she's not ready." said Luna.

Titus didn't hear her. He turned to his horse and looked at Echo seemed as angry at the idea of leaving Lexa alone as he was, that's why he fixed his stare at her and she breathed, knowing what they were going to do.

"We don't need them. Let's go save Lexa." said Titus.

"What?" "Are you crazy?" asked Luna.

"No...she's my niece and the last member of my family and I wouldn't let her alone in Nia's hands." growled Titus before looking at Echo again. "Are you coming?"

"Let's go..." said Echo.

Luna tried to stop Echo but she didn't have any luck with hat either and she had to see them walk away with worried eyes as she though in the dangers of the Ice Nation.

"Princess..." muttered one of her soldiers.

Luna didn't know what to do. The coalition wouldn't move till the they had enough clues of what was happening. The sky people wouldn't fight because they couldn't face more losses and two of her allies were gone to one of the most dangerous places in their world.

And she couldn't do anything...at least not for Titus, Echo or the coalition.

"Bring me a horse, soldier and come with me and another soldier to Camp Jaha." said Luna.

"Sha, Princess..." said the soldier.

Luna didn't know what to do once she got to Camp Jaha but she needed to talk with Clarke because if Lexa trusted in her leader ways, Luna would do the same.

They needed the best version of their Sky Prisa and they needed her now.

–

Chained to a wall. Lexa was reduced to spend her days like that till she fight to death against Roan while he was training and getting ready to kill her.

"Here is your dinner..."

A little "crack" and then the leg of a deer was throw to the ground but even if Lexa has hungry, she refused to eat nothing coming from the Ice people only because she doubted that the meat was good and she didn't want to fight weaker than she was already. She wanted to kill that pompous ass with all her strength.

Because even if they gave Roan all the ways to kill her, Lexa was determined on giving him a hard time.

Lexa breathed, refreshing in her mind all her battles and how she defeated all her enemies. Knowing Nia she was going to need everything she learned from Gustus, Anya, her parents and Indra to defeat Roan and even if she did defeat him, she still had to deal with Nia and her word of setting the winner free.

And that's when her mind flew to Clarke and her goddament sky people.

She smiled thinking of them. It was strength to realized that everyone of them teached her something. Fury, bravery and determination mixed with forgiveness, desire of power and egoism.

All of them were part of a legend in her world and her duty as her owner was to protect them...besides there was Clarke.

 _Clarke Griffin of the sky people..._

Lexa closed her eyes and felt the tears in them because she didn't know if she was going to see Clarke again, besides she felt weak because the hungry and the pain in her wrist. She didn't wanted to be weak but wasn't she human? Wasn't she deserving of this moment? She was going to die, she could feel it and Heda was singing it in her ears, that's why Lexa wanted to see her people and Clarke one more time.

 _Ai hod yu in, Clarke..._

She left a tear ran down her face and then she opened her eyes, imagining Clarke's hands in her cheeks and her smile shinning at the same time that her sky eyes looked at Lexa with tenderness.

"Don't give up, Lexa..."

"Ai hod yu in, Clarke." muttered Lexa closing her eyes

And the dreams took her away while her mind was full of pictures of a future she wasn't able to have.

–

Indra couldn't believe what was happening. Lexa was captured by Lincoln's father and nobody was doing anything to bring her back. The pain and sadness filled her like a sickness and the chief couldn't do anything but look at her son, who was at her side in silence.

They understood Clarke but Lexa...she was Lexa.

"Then is decided." said Bellamy. "We won't go to rescue Lexa."

The looks in the people surrounding him said everything Indra needed to know and Clarke was nearly made in stone. She didn't say anything, she didn't felt and she made Indra believe that this was too much for her.

 _Maybe..._

"Is...is like in the mountain." said Octavia. "Only this time...we're leaving her..."

"Octavia..." started Bellamy.

"No, I...I understand is just...this always had to end like this?" asked the brunetter. "Why we always have to sacrifice someone important to us?"

Jake, Finn, Gustus, Anya and many other that died to give them a future and now...now Lexa was going to be the next.

"Maybe she can free herself." said Raven.

"She can kill an army but Nia...Nia won't let her go." said Lincoln. "This is all my fault."

Indra saw her son getting up and leaving the tent nearly in tears before Octavia ran after him and Clarke stood there looking like a ghost.

"Clarke..."

Clarke looked at her and Indra could see the pain in her eyes but she didn't say anything while the others left the tent returning to what they were doing before the meeting and trying to forget what they just decided moments ago.

"Is this the right thing, Indra?" asked Clarke.

"I don't know, Clarke." said Indra. "But you don't have to blame yourself. You're doing what Lexa would have done."

Clarke closed her eyes like if she was trying to believe Indra's words and that was what the chief wanted her to believe because for her it was the right thing but Indra couldn't move and she doubted that Clarke was able to believe in any conforting word regarding Lexa.

"Indra...there's something Lexa told me and that I can't forget but I don't know your language and I don't know what that means." said Clarke opening her eyes to look at the warrior.

"Tell me, Clarke of the sky people." said Indra.

"She said...Ai hod yu in." said Clarke.

Indra stopped herself for a moment trying to breathe because she never heard Lexa say those words at someone who wasn't Costia making the chief realized how important was Clarke to her Commander.

And how blind they were for not seeing it or, better said, for not wanting to see it where it was there all along.

"What does that means, Indra?" asked Clakre. "I feel like is something important but..."

"She loves you..." said Indra. "Ai hod yu in means I love you in our language."

The surprise in Clarke's face was like a punch for Indra who tried to reach the blonde and fell her tremble. Clarke lips shake and her eyes were full of tears while her hands couldn't stop moving.

"I knew it..." muttered Clarke.

Indra didn't say anything, she only forced herself to sit to be able to hug Clarke closer.

"I knew it..." muttered Clarke again.

Indra hugged her closer and let the blonde cry while she heard her sob and shout with all the stregth of her damaged heart only to understand that the woman she had in her arms feel the same that her Commander felt.

They were two broken souls played by destiny.

The entrance opened and there, Indra saw Luna who breathed before she looked at Clarke and walked to her, hugging the blonde and breathing in her hair.

And that's how the two woman spent their night, hugging Clarke while she said with her tears what she couldn't say with her voice.

–

Ronin and the soldiers of other clans were looking for clues, that was their mission and it wasn't very hard to find something as soon as they got there. Between the fallen woods there were a lot of marks of the Ice Nation, weapons, death bodies...

They had proof now of Lexa's inocence and they could make the coalition do something about Nia.

"Eh, Ronin." said a soldier behind him.

Ronin turned to walk to the soldier who seemed to be interested in something in the ground and, when Ronin got closer, he could see something metalic and eléctric.

"What's this?" asked another soldier.

"We don't know but it's better if we get there to the coalition." said Ronin looking at the piece. "We have everything we need. Get the Ice Nation weapons and let's go to inform our leaders."

The rest of the soldiers agreed with him and started to get everything ready while Ronin looked at the piece again. It was like a box that had an overture to put something inside and the soldier started to wonder what was the purposse of that.

"ALIE?" muttered Ronin looking at the name on top of the box. "What's this?"

He looked at it for a moment before she put it in a safe place beside him and went back home, knowing that this time, Nia wouldn't be able to win.

The coalition would give Luna the reason and Nia could go to hell as soon as they got back there.

–

Titus and Echo got to the Ice Nation after two days of intense riding and saw as soon as they appeared in the city that everything was ready for a celebration.

"What's this?" asked Titus.

Echo looked around her seeing that everything seemed too much to be a party and that's why she got one of the soldiers and asked him using her name and her apparent popularity for being one of the survivors of the mountain.

What he told her was nearly too much for her.

"Titus, we have to go to the training field in the castle." said Echo.

"Why?"

"Nia asked for a death match with Roan against Lexa...Titus..." said Echo.

Titus felt like the strength was leaving him while he ran after Echo who started to run before him trying to stop the fight that it was about to start.

But even if they tried, they already knew that the fight had to happen whatever they wanted or not.

–

Lexa woke when she felt cold water being throw at her face and two soldier grabbing her, unchaining her wrist to threw her to the ground in the training field where Nia and Roan should be waiting for her.

 _Today is the day..._

In this intense morning she decided her life and the future of the people she was starting to love. She was ready to live and to die if it was necessary and the only thing in her mind was the people she was trying to protect.

"If you don't let me get in the cell I will kill you!"

Lexa barely could open her eyes to see her uncle Titus and Echo getting into the cell and walking to her pushing soldiers away who received Echo's hard stare while her uncle took Lexa in his arms.

"It's ok, Lexa. We're here." muttered Titus.

"You can do this, Heda." said Echo.

Lexa wanted to smile but her body was to heavy for her to do anything and she didn't feel too strong.

"The coalition..." muttered Lexa.

"Just think about this fight, Lexa." said Titus. "We'll be seeing you and I think the coalition and the sky people can wait a little more."

And then Lexa remembered the document she signed to make the sky people part of the coalition. To stop their pain and their deaths.

"Titus...I have a last wish..." muttered Lexa.

"No, Lexa..."

"Get the document that makes the sky people part of the coalition...It shall be with my things..." muttered Lexa looking at her uncle and putting her lips on his ear. "...get it to Polis and...and make the sky people part of the coaltion."

"Titus!"

Nia's voice made Titus change his surprise expresion for one full of fury and Echo moved to stand between him and the queen as a shield when the Ice Queen appeared in front of them looking at Lexa as if she was nothing.

"You're stopping my fight."

"You will pay for this." growled Titus.

"She will pay for her sins first...soldiers! Get her to the training field!"

The soldiers broke Titus and Lexa apart leaving the man with Echo while the Commander was dragged away to a fight she couldn't win in her state.

What they didn't know is that form the Sky Camp, the was a prayer avode all the others of someone that just wanted Lexa back, safe and sound.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 _The fight always has a winner even if the heart is lost..._

Nothing was fine, nothing, but Echo couldn't do anything else but to end with one of Lexa's wishes to give her some peace. After leaving Titus to represent the Trikru in Nia's fight, she went to the Trikru's Camp in search of the documents that proved Lexa's words about the sky people joining the coalition but then, in the middle of her search, she thought that maybe Indra had a better idea of where was those documents and went to the Sky Camp to talk to her.

Clearly she didn't thought in Luna who was at the Sky Camp with the others or in Clarke who was waiting for someone to tell her what was happening regarding Lexa and being the leader Lexa believed she was.

"Echo...do you find Lexa?" asked Clarke without wasting any time.

Echo looked at the ground and breathed wondering why she was always the one to tell the bad news, then she breathed and looked up to Bellamy's dark eyes.

His eyes were calm and kind and that's what Echo needed.

"We found her but now that's not important..." said Echo surprising everyone. "Titus is with Lexa and I need to talk to Indra. I need something that was in Lexa's power."

At the mention of Lexa's things Luna looked at the warrior and Echo realized that Luna was the only one who seemed to know what was she talking about, something it didn't surprised Echo because Luna was Lexa's best friend.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" asked Echo.

"I'm not sure but all Lexa's belongings were given to me when...when she was tortured." said Luna.

"Good, then you have to know about a document." said Echo. "Something that Lexa..."

"The document to give to the council...I know. I have it." said Luna looking at Clarke and the sky people.

Clarke looked at her but Luna turned her eyes to the ground while Echo waited, sensing that the leader of the boat clan had something more to say about Lexa's belongings.

"Luna... what is Echo talking about?" asked Abby breaking the silence.

Luna couldn't answer and Echo was forced again to be strong while tried not to think in Lexa's fight to prevent her own death.

"The document...Lexa...Lexa wrote a document to make the sky people part of the coalition...in hopes to stop future attacks against you." said Echo.

Everyone stayed in silence but Echo saw Clarke walking to her like a scared animal. The sky leader stood in front of her and looked at her eyes with tears in her own blue sky eyes.

"Where is she?" asked Clarke.

"Nia...the Ice Queen...she's making Lexa fight to death against Roan, her advissor." muttered Echo.

And everyone knew that the Ice Queen would try everything to kill Lexa for once and all.

–

Titus believed this was the death of his niece, he saw it when he saw them throwing her to the battlefield, when Roan went after her with a smile and when Lexa fought to get up and grab her sword.

She was going to die here and he couldn't do nothing to stop it.

"Let's the fight begin!" shouted Nia.

Roan smiled surrounding Lexa while she tried to get up and give a fight, something she knew it was futile. She didn't have the will or the live inside of her to fight and no one could help her now.

But at least, she could give everyone some time away from the grasp of the Ice Queen.

"Is going to be a pleasure send you to hell, Lexa..." said Roan showing his sword.

Lexa breathed knowing she couldn't give up. She was Heda before and she still was a Tirkru warrior, the best of them all and the one with more training thanks to Anya and Gustus.

For them she couldn't give up. For her father and her mother too, for her people.

"I promise you that I won't go to hell without you." said Lexa to Roan.

And then, the arrow smashed the ground and the warriors threw themselves against the other without any warning while Titus looked at them praying for a miracle that he didn't thought it could happen.

Lexa couldn't win this fight but at least he hoped she could kill the bastard who was fighting against her in order to weak the Ice Queen.

–

Indra could wait a lot of reactions from the sky people but Kane knew how to handle this situation asking for silence and walking to Luna to take the document she had in her hands. The same document Lexa wrote as an Heda of the twelve clans.

"She wanted..." said Kane.

"It was her plan." said Luna. "She had to write it before the fight against the mountain but with everything that happen, she couldn't take it to Polis."

"It's my duty to get it there." said Echo.

"I'll go with you."

Clarke's voice sounded final and nobody dared to go against her while she took a step ahead. She wasn't trying to hid the tears and she wouldn't take a "no" for answer and, in that moment, Luna and Echo and everyone that was there started to see what Lexa saw in Clarke from the first moment she saw her.

Strength. Bravery. Pain. Sacrifice. Leadership.

"We are going to go to Polis." said Clarke to Echo with a broken voice. "Let's do what Lexa wanted to do."

Because everyone knew that Clarke couldn't walk into the Ice Nation without provocking a war for Lexa and the blonde would never risk her people in that way when she had the chance to step back.

Not after was Lexa was trying to do for her.

Ai hod you in...

Clarke closed her eyes and felt her heart beat with pain but she didn't move, she just breathed and looked at Echo who agreed with her while Bellamy put a hand around her shoulder making Calrke felt worse.

Because she could never did with Lexa what Bellamy was doing with Echo.

"We have to go." said Echo.

Time was running out now more than ever.

–

" _ **Remember Lexa, let your enemy attack you first."**_

" _ **But father if I do that they will kill me."**_

" _ **You are faster, little warrior. A trikru warrior is faster and takes the stregth were no one else can, from the nature..."**_

Lexa growled when she got away from Roan's sword throwing herself to the ground before getting up again and stop his sword with hers, using her stregth to stop Roan from attacking her again.

Her father always told her to use the ground as her ally and she was going to do it till the end.

"You're good..." said Roan.

"I'm better than good."

The two clashed their swords three time before Roan turned and gave Lexa a kick making the trikru warrior step back before Lexa stopped another kick with her arm and used her head to attack Roan in the face.

"Damn you..." growled Roan.

"Look and learn..."

Lexa turned over herself and clashed her sword with Roan three time again before the advisor fell to the ground and Lexa stopped her sword in front of his face.

"Give up, Roan..." said Lexa.

"Never..."

Roan threw Lexa's sword away with an arrow that someone threw him and they continued the fight with Titus and Nia's careful eyes who were watching the fight like their lifes depened on it. Then, they saw Roan kick Lexa's sword away and smile.

"Are you happy to win this fight knowing that I'm not on my best?" asked Lexa.

"Are you calling me a coward, Lexa?" asked Roan.

"Is what you are. Using the sky leader to kill me first and now using my weakness to do the same." said Lexa.

Roan growled before he attacked Lexa with the end of his arrow making her fall to the ground, Lexa tried to get up but Roan kicked her again making the trikru warrior fall again.

"You're nothing but a child with power, Lexa." said Roan.

"Well...at least I'm not a puppet." said Lexa.

Roan roared and Titus smiled because he knew what Lexa was doing. The tactic to drive Roan mad was working and Lexa was using it like a master. Roan tried to attack her but Lexa move and got his weapon while she punched him in the nose and threw him away from her.

"Come on, Lexa..."

The hope was low but it was there and Titus could nearly smile while Nia lost her nerves. In the battlefield, Roan growled and jumped back grabbing another arrow to stop Lexa's sword.

"You won't get anything..."

"I got everything, asshole." said Lexa.

"Not everything, Clarke would never love you and your people would never trust you again." said Roan.

Titus growled as Lexa's face changed and Nia relaxed herself seeing Roan do his job over the Commander, using his word to create a distraction that made the advisor be able to kick Lexa, making her fall to the ground.

"You will die being a traitor. A monster." said Roan ready to attack her.

Lexa opened her eyes looking at the ground beforeshe felt a tear run down her cheek while Titus looked at her as the arrow fell over her and the blood jumped off her shoulder.

"Don't give up, Lexa!" shouted Titus getting up from the Trikru's throne. "Don't give up, Heda! Live! Fight!"

Lexa looked at the ground trying to get some air when suddenly, she saw a vision of Clarke in front of her with her worried blue eyes over her.

"Lexa...come back to me, Lexa..."

 _Clarke doesn't love you..._

Maybe Clarke didn't love her but Lexa would die before she let Nia touch a hair of her blonde head.

"Last words, Lexa?" said Roan pushing the arrow depper in her shoulder.

"Ai hod yu in, Clarke." muttered Lexa.

Roan looked at her confused before he heard Lexa's roar and the Commander used all her strength to get up, pushing Roan away from her before she turned over herself and used her sword to pierce Roan chest, killing him at the moment.

"Lexa won!" announced the soldier.

"No!" shouted Nia.

Titus smiled before his face turned pure fear when he saw Lexa's smile and then, a second later, he saw her taking the arrow out of her shoulder before she fell to the ground.

Everything stopped...everything ended at least.

–

The cloud was over them just before Clarke and Echo left to Polis and Indra breathed feeling her heard beat faster in her chest because of that black cloud that only could mean one thing.

Heda fell in battle.

"Mom..." said Lincoln.

"Lincoln..." said Indra.

The rain started to fall over them while Abby said goodbye to her daugther and Kane gave her a hug. Only Octavia was beside Indra and Lincoln, looking at them before she realized what they were thinking.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven.

"Lexa..." muttered Octavia putting her hands on her lips.

Bellamy and Monty were part of what everyone was starting to realize when they saw Raven crying and that brought the atention to Abby and Kane who were beside Echo and Clarke.

"Guys..." said Clarke.

She looked at Octavia, at Raven, at Bellamy and Monty, at Lincoln and finally at Indra and Clarke realized that the first drop of rain that fell over her was black like the unexplicable sadness that overwhemled her.

Black like the paint in Lexa's face in her fighting days and then..then Clarke realized what was happening.

"No..." muttered Clarke looking desperate around her. "No...please, no..."

Abby, Kane and Echo got the same conclusion the others had and they looked at Clarke while the blonde stood there, using the words Lexa buried in her heart for the rest of her life.

 **Ai hod yu in.**

* * *

 **AN:** Hi! Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am...there so much more to come so...be ready!

 **Alexpmcmurphy :** Thanks for your offer. I would love it for you to help me so, if you want, sent me a message ok? Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _The call of the leader comes with the sacrifice while the call of the villain comes with hollow promises..._

Echo rode her horse in silence through the forest with her mind int what they had to do while she let the wind calm the fury inside her.

The rain was still pouring...

The warrior didn't know what to do or what to feel. Echo wasn't a woman used to have feelings but after meeting Bellamy everything changed. Meeting that boy made her weak and the same time, it made her strong.

 _Trust the heart, my daugther...is not a bad thing..._

Her father's lessons made Echo close her eyes for a moment before she looked behind her where Clarke was, hidden in her own world and grasping the las gift Lexa did to her and muttering one single phrase that Echo wanted her to forget to protect Clarke from the pain.

"Ai hod yu in...Ai hod yu in..." muttered Clarke.

Echo breathed and looked at the path they shall do in order to get to Polis and make the sky people part of the coalition as the thirteen clan, something that was valid but needed Nia's confirmation to become official.

 _Lexa..._

Echo tried to stop the pain that surrounded her. She tried to force herself to go on because she was the only one who could do it now. Clarke was too lost, Lexa was surely death and Titus wasn't there while in the sky people Camp, nobody seemed to have the will to fight anymore.

Because they thought Lexa was the strongest one of them all and even she fell.

"Ai hod yu in, Leksa..." muttered Clarke.

Echo couldn't do nothing more than take that confession because the person who was suposse to hear it wasn't there anymore.

–

She always doubted about her feelings, from the first moment they meet each other in the middle of their own war. She doubted about her words and she always thought that maybe, what happened in the mountain was planned.

But then, like always, Lexa showed her how wrong she was in a way the killed all the doubts in Clarke's mind, just like Lexa did now, showing her how much the warrior loved her.

Now Clarke could understand Lexa and in return, she could face the feel of loving that strong young woman who was adamant to hid her feelings.

Clarke's hands grasp the necklake that Luna gave her after her world came crashing down on her.

It was a nightmare and Clarke could not wake up.

 **Flashback**

Luna could barely put her hand on her lips before she fell to the ground, beside her, Raven breathed and Abby looked at the ground while Bellamy put a had around Echo and Octavia hugged a destroyed Lincoln who, at the same time, held Indra in his arms.

Kane was the only one who walked to Clarke, who didn't move from where she was.

"Kane, no...tell me this is not happening, Kane..."

"Clarke..."

"No, Kane!" shouted Clarke punching his chest when the man hugged her. "We just found each other again!" "She's strong, Kane! Lexa is strong!"

Kane closed his eyes and hugged her while the two fell to their knees and the man kissed Clarke's blonde hair while she hid her face in his chest trying to stop the fear and despair taking over her heart.

It was the second time she lost Lexa but this time was far worse...now she understood her feeling and she knew Lexa felt the same way about her.

"Clarke breathe..." said her mother kneeling beside her and Kane.

"Mom..." muttered Clarke.

"My little girl..."

Clarke got out Kane's arms and fell in her mother's hug while Abby breathed before she kissed Clarke's forehead and hugged her tinghtly just like when she was a little girl and had nightmares.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry..."

"She can't...mother. She can't go...I need her." muttered Clarke.

"Clarke..."

"Clarke."

Luna's voice made the two women look at her while the Boat clan's leader knelt in front of them and took Clarke's hand to put there the necklake that Lexa did for the sky leader and that Luna hid with care.

"Lexa did this for you." said Luna with tired voice. "It was with the document..."

Clarke looked at it before she took it in her hands. She lips trembled with sadness and her heart bleed inside her with feelings she couldn't contro seeing this gift...her last gift.

Lexa loved Clarke since long time ago and now Clarke started to realize she felt just the same.

"Thanks, Luna." muttered Clarke kissing the necklake.

"She wanted you to have it..." said Luna.

That's when Clarke understood that Lexa wanted her to live even if it was without her making Clarke put the hand that hold the necklake over her heart before she closed her eyes and let her heart talk to her.

She needed to hear it beat for Lexa. For the Heda of the twelve clan and The Commander of the Trikru clan.

 _ **Live for me, Clarke...we will meet again...**_

Then Clarke opened her eyes and looked at Echo who saw every movement she did and now was waiting for her to make a choice over their journey to Polis.

"We have to go." said Clarke. "I have to...I have to make us part of the coalition."

Because the victory stand in the back of sacrifice and Clarke refused to let Lexa's sacrifice go unnoticed.

 **End Flashback**

Clarke looked at the horizon and breathed. She was going to go to Polis to make the sky people part of the coalition and then, she was going to kill the Ice Queen and Roan for the pain they caused her.

Because if Clarke was sure of anything it was that she needed to avenge Lexa and she was going to do it even if it was the last thing she did.

–

Ontari walked through the forest looking from one side to the other without knowing what to do. After getting out Azgea's castle she didn't know where to go but a voice inside her said that she had to find the sky people.

It seemed like the voice was making her go to them.

"Eh! Look at the moon!"

Ontari hid when she saw a group of warrior going to Polis and smiled when she saw they were from various camps, none of them Azgea, making her safe of being discovered.

At least, till she saw that one of these warriors held something like a metalic box in his horse.

"Maybe it serve for something?" asked another soldier beside the one who held the box.

"I don't know but we have to bring it to the coalition."

"Eh, Ronin! Did you asked for Luna's hand!?"

"Shut up, Dallas. I haven't talked with the king, yet."

Ontari looked at them while she smiled seeing the soldiers laugh and the one they called Ronin give a punch at the one they called Dallas before they started their journey to Polis again.

With a part of her container in their hands.

 _Kill them and destroy the box..._

Ontari smiled before she got her axe, waiting for the perfect moment to kill those warriors and destroy the clues of her existence besides the pleasure of drowing some blood.

Nobody will be out of her grasp...nobody...

"I'm here..." singed Ontari.

And then, the dark rain turned darker and the aimal inside Ontari decided it was time to hunt her next prey.

–

Nia was true to her word and Titus was able to get Lexa's body and run to the first horse he saw to make it back to Polis and try to save the life of his niece. She was her family and he nearly let Nia kill her to make prove her strength.

Titus caressed Lexa's forehead before he forced the horse to go faster and remembered how Lexa fought like a true warrior and the reason behind it all.

The sky people, or better said, their leader.

Titus growled when he remembered how the sky leader refused to save Lexa even if he could feel her own desperation. For him, the sky people didn't have any valor or importance in the coalition or outside it but, it seemed that they were important to Lexa.

That didn't mean he had to help them and Titus wasn't planning of doing it, not after what happened here.

Titus looked at his niece again and kissed her forehead while he saw the doors of Polis opening when the guards spotted him and he made the horse ran with everything he got as Titus looked for a place to get Lexa.

And he found it, the entrance at Polis little hospital.

"Healer!"

The healer ran to him at the same time two horses appeared at the entrance of Polis with two woman riding them that looked not only at Titus but at the from he had in his arms too.

"Mother of..." muttered Echo.

"Lex...Lexa!" shouted Clarke.

And Titus, for the third moment that day, damned the stars for putting his niece always in the path of that woman, whatever happened and refusing the destiny of being away from each other.

Because Lexa, simply, couldn't get her soul tied to a woman who was destined to be her death.

–

The document was forgotten at the same time her eyes fell into the bod that Titus held in his arms and since then, Clarke couldn't see nothing more than a way to get to Lexa.

"If it wasn't for you and your people..." growled Titus.

"Titus, out people was in war before the sky people came." said Echo passing a hand throught her hair.

"That's true but Lexa...Lexa couldn't be a leader like this." said Titus again.

Clarke would be offended if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't care about what Titus or the grounders said about her. She only wanted see the healers and know how was Lexa...she only wanted to see Lexa and hold her again.

"Titus, don't start..." started Echo.

Then the doors opened and two healers walked to them with serious faces making the three people waiting for them anxious till they stopped and bowed in front of Clarke.

"Sky leader..." said one of the healers.

"Lexa...how...how bad is she?" asked Clarke.

One of the healers looked at the other and then both looked at Clarke who was waiting for an answer. Only a few persons agreed to help Lexa after the bretayal but if Clarke was there, worried for their leader, it meant that maybe Lexa wasn't that bad, besides, if she was still alive, they had to at least try and save her.

"She will be fine but she needs rest." said the healer. "You want to see her?"

"Yes, please." said Clarke with a little smile playing in her lips.

Echo smiled and Titus growled before they followed Clarke inside the room where Lexa was in a bed and covered in bandages in her shoulder, her stomach and her head. Clarke walked to her and took her hand while her big blue eyes shined with tears and sadness.

"Oh, Lexa..." muttered Clarke kissing her hand.

Echo breathed and Titus walked to the other side of the bed when he saw Lexa's eyes open a little, the warrior was smiling and she was looking at Clarke like she was some angel out of heaven.

"Clarke..."

"I'm here, Lexa. You're going to be fine."

"Ai...hod...you...in..." muttered Lexa.

Clarke smiled while a tear ran down her cheek and Titus looked at the scene quiet surprised, like if he didn't know what to say or what to feel in that moment while Clarke touched Lexa's cheek and looked at her with total devotion.

"Lexa..."

"Clarke..."

Titus breathed nearly hating himself for the words he was about to say and that would break the conecction between the two women in front of him but he needed a real proof of his niece interest in this woman and if it was worthly of risking their own existence for her and her people and he needed to understand if Clarke was ready to become what Lexa needed her to be.

"You're the only one to blame for all this..." said Titus.

Clarke looked at him and let got of Lexa's hand to answer his attack but was stopped by Lexa, who surprising everybody, used the little strength she had to bring Clarke closer to her again.

"Clarke..." muttered Lexa closing her eyes again and letting out a breath.

Clarke didn't waste time ignoring Titus before she took Lexa's hands in hers again, kissing the warrior's forehead while she focused only on her Trikru Commander.

And that's how Titus and Echo realized that, whatever happened in the future, there was no way that this two women would be separated ever again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 _Find love is a gift but losing it is a nightmare..._

Lexa was exausted. The last hours were brutal for her but the gift of waking up with Clarke's eyes over her made Lexa think that all the pain and the bad vibes were worth it.

"Clarke..."

"Eh...Hello..."

"I thought you were a dream."

Clarke smiled and closed her eyes before she brought her nose to Lexa's cheek and then kissed it with a tenderness that surprised Lexa but that, in her weakness, couldn't afford to care.

She was tired of trying to pretend she could live without Clarke.

"I thougt you were death..." said Clarke.

"You think I'm weak?" asked Lexa closing her eyes to sense Clarke's warm around her.

"No...but we know how bad the Ice Queen is and I knew she would hurt you if she had a chance." said Clarke before she looked at Lexa's eyes. "I didn't want to leave you, Lexa, but the duty to protect my people comes first."

Lexa barely agreed with her before she let Clarke sit beside her. It was a little ironic that her words came back to her like this but she forced herself to stay calm and think with her head knowing that this fight with Nia had only started.

Even if Lexa wasn't Heda anymore, Nia was and that was a big problem for her.

"Lexa..."

"You being here puts you in danger. Nia could attack you." said Lexa.

"I came here with Echo to make the document about the sky people joining the coalition valid." said Clarke touching Lexa's hair before she looked at her green eyes. "Nia won't do anything without the coalition knowing it and you'll be there to help, Lexa."

"Go and make it valid, Clarke."

Clarke agreed before she kissed Lexa's cheek again and then, the blonde let out a breath that the warrior didn't understand but that made her look at Clarke's sad blue eyes.

"I'm not...I'm not ready for anyone Lexa, not yet." said Clarke, remembering the last time she said this. "But when it happens...I want this person to be you."

"Are you asking for more time, Clarke of the sky people?" asked Lexa.

"Yes..." said Clarke before she looked over Lexa's injuries. "I know it's selfish but...but now..."

"Shh...it's fine." said Lexa closing her eyes. "I will wait for you till death reclaims my soul and even after."

And then, Clarke knew she didn't need anything else.

–

Nia opened the door of her castle furious and called one of her scouts while she tried to get rid of the headache that was starting in her head.

"Call Krauss." said Nia.

The scout didn't waste any time and ran from the room while Nia sat in her throne. Lexa won the fight and she had to give her the freedom she promised only because Roan was too stupid to follow the rules.

That's why she needed to bring Krauss...the most dangerous warrior in her clan.

"Queen..."

Even Nia was a little scared of that warrior that was raised in the mountains. He was the one who cut Kostia's head and was the one who thought in sending it to Lexa as a present, the same warrior who killed for pleasure not for need or honour.

"I want you to kill Lexa in Polis, Krauss." said Nia. "I don't care what you do but kill her."

"Do you want me to bring some piece of her as a present?" asked the warrior.

"No. Only make sure she stays death this time." said Nia.

Krauss smiled and dissapeared while Nia let a breath out. Rosser was out looking for Ontari and the truth was that the queen was a little worried by that situation but not for her warrior but for Emerson's death and the fact that Ontari, who never treatened her before, seemed to have dissapeared from the Ice Nation.

 _What happened in that room?_

"Scout!"

The scout appeared again, scared but Nia didn't care, she had to start moving and she couldn't wait for her warrior to be back from his mission.

"Lead me to the room where the prisioner Emerson was. I need to see something."

The scout looked at her and guided her to the room while Nia felt that there was somethig very important she was missing.

–

While Clakre and Echo were away to make valid Lexa's last document as Heda, Titus stayed with the warrior, looking at her while Lexa looked back at him with knowing eyes.

"Say what you want to say, Titus."

"She will be your death if you stay with her..." said Titus.

"If it's have to be like this, let it be." said Lexa.

Titus breathed. Lexa was a lot of things and in her was a hard determination of believing in herself and in her own strength, that's why he was this adamant to help her even if she didn't hear him.

"If you die, we die..."

"I'm not Heda anymore, Titus. The leaders took that and my life when they killed me." said Lexa with pain in her voice. "My people chose to let me die without thinking about the choice I made."

"We're working on that, Lexa. The leaders believe in you now, they only need a proof." said Titus.

Lexa looked at him before she refused to give it a second chance and she got up from the bed surprising Titus who ran to help her when Lexa growled in pain.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside..."

"You can't. If people know you're here..."

"I've never been a coward, Titus and I refuse to be one now."

Titus tried to stop her but he could do nothing when Lexa opened the tent and walked outside while the people who walked throught the streets stopped and looked at her in surprise and fury.

"Natrona!" shouted one of them.

Lexa breathed and took a step outside when someone threw her a tomato and she did nothing to stop it, just like when she started receiving more hate as if she was a traitor.

And while that happened, Titus only looked at her wishing he could take the pain of that green eyes.

Lexa's pain over losing the love of her people.

–

Yogon was Luna's favorite horse for his kidness and because he was the only horse who could track her wherever she was. Her father teach him to track her when he was young and Ronin, who was now his master, teach him to track her even if Luna was with another clan.

That's why, when she saw him, the leader of the Boat clan smiled and got up from the ground where she was talking to Octavia and Raven.

"What's that?" asked Octavia.

"Is Yogon, Ronin's horse." said Luna blushing like a teenager.

Raven smiled and Octavia laughed while they saw Luna run to get to the warrior when, suddenly, something made Luna stop.

Yogon was covered in blood and he seemed scared.

"Is a horse!" said a guard of the Camp. "He comes with a body over him!"

"Ronin..." muttered Luna looking at Abby who ran to see what happened.

Abby ordered the guards to let the horse inside the Camp making the animal relax when he saw Luna while he went to her and closed his eyes like if he was exausted and sad.

And when Luna saw the body over Yogon, she knew why the horse was like this.

"Ronin!"

Lincoln, Bellamy and Kane appeared beside Luna while Octavia tried to calm down the horse by touching him and Raven stood beside Abby who was over Ronin's body in Luna's arms.

The injuries were terrible. He had cuts in all his body, one of the deep in his neck and he lost an arm.

"Ronin..." sobbed Luna caressing the head of the soldier in her arms.

Abby looked over his injuries and tried to find a way to save him but she had enough experience to know that Ronin was already dead and they could do nothing to save him.

"Abby..." said Kane.

"I can't save him..." said Abby looking at Luna. "He's dead..I'm...I'm sorry..."

The only thing they could heard from the Camp after Abby's declaration was Luna's pained cries while she hugged the man she loved in her arms and claimed his soul to heaven.

A soul, that would never return to have the promised life with her.

–

Clarke and Echo were returning from getting the document where it should be and with the last order from the member of the coalition in charge: make the actual Heda do the sky people official part of the coalition, something they never thought it could happen.

If Nia didn't make them official, the sky people would always be in danger.

"Stop it!"

Titus voice made the two women realize what was happening when they saw him trying to protect a woman who was by the entrance of the tent covered in tomatoes, eggs and other objects.

A woman who wasn't moving and that was looking at the ground.

"Lexa..." muttered Echo.

Clarke barely stop till she stood in front of Lexa and beside Titus and suddenly, the people stopped the attacks and murmured her name in fear making Clarke angrier than she was now.

"Stop!" "What the hell you think you're doing!?" shouted Clarke.

"Natrona...she deserves to die for what she didn." growled a person.

The blood inside Clarke boild but she forced herself to stay calm while she turned to help Lexa and kiss her cheek covered in egg. It was a sad scene but at the same time, it was what Clarke needed to help the last Commander.

Lexa was what she was for her people and now it was the moment that Clarke made the people realize that.

"She betrayed me for you." said Clarke feeling the anger grow by the second. "She give up her life for you. She give up her family, her friends, her first love, all for you, even the chance to be a normal woman and this is your way to thank her?"

"She should have respected us and don't make others look at us as if we were cowards." said another person.

"And is not that what you are!?" shouted Clarke surprising Titus. "Where were you when Lexa was trying to save the reapers!? Where were you when the battle started!?You were here in Polis, protected and safe while se was out there risking her soul for you!" shouted Clarke.

Lexa looked at Clarke and tried to stop her but Clarke didn't have any of it. Lexa didn't deserve it and if she didn't get this treatment from the people she betrayed, Clarke wasn't going to let it receive it here.

People started to look at them in silence as if they were ashamed of what they did but Clarke couldn't stop herself, she didn't want to stop herself till she had it all out.

"The right to her punishment is only mine!" shouted Clarke. "You don't have the right because all the blood she has in her hands is because of you!"

The murmurs were stronger while the insults change into regret and the people left leaving Echo and Titus alone beside Lexa and Clarke while the blonde helped the brunette to get to her bed again.

"You didn't have to do it, Clarke."

"I had to. It's time for them to treat you better, they're not...they can't punish you for what happened." said Clarke.

"Only you can." said Lexa.

Clarke breathed and helped Lexa to get inside the bed while she remembered all that happened between them and the reasons why Lexa left her behind, saving her life and the life of her people in exchange of sacrificing people who Clarke doubted she could have saved in the end.

"Get some sleep, Lexa." muttered Clarke.

"Will you rest with me, Clarke?" asked Lexa.

Clarke didn't know what to do. Part of her wanted to get out of the room and analyze what was happening with her feelings and what she felt for Lexa, but another part of her only wanted to rest in the arms of the woman who woke something Clarke thought she didn't have anymore.

At the end the heart won the head and Clarke fell beside Lexa allowing the brunette to hold her while Clarke put her face in Lexa's shoulder, careful of not hurting her and, with Echo's and Titus worried looks over them, they fell asleep in the solace they found in each other.

"This is not going to end well." said Titus.

"Let the time decide that, Titus, not us." said Echo.

Because only time could determine if that love was worth it or it should be discarted into oblivion.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 _The greatest danger is not the one we could see but the one who hides in the night..._

Camp Jaha seemed calm after what happened. Bellamy and Lincoln took Ronin's body away from Luna to take him somewhere he could be till they could send in into the river as member of the Boat Clan and Kane and Abby were trying to calm down a crying Luna who finally sleep due to exaustation.

Leaving only Raven because Octavia went to take care of Yogon, Ronin's horse.

Seeing Luna take Ronin's body in her arms bring bad memories to Raven about the time she had to see Finn die. She will never forget his eyes or what she created with him even if he fell in love with Clarke after and seeing Luna now destroyed only made Raven remember why this world was bast and cruel.

Raven breathed and walked throught the Camp in search for a peace that she knew she couldn't find because it was like that for them. They won against the mountain and Cage and Dante Wallace and they lost people and Clarke. They find Lexa and they find out the real reason of her betrayal. They had a moment of peace and they find Luna's warrior dead.

No, nothing was fine...

Raven step forward when she stumbled into something and saw it. It was something that wasn't in the Camp before but that made her curious and knelt in front of it to look better what it was.

"A box?" "What's is this doing here?"

The initials ALIE were on the box and Raven felt that it was something important because it trigger something in her mind. It was something she couldn't remember but that seemed important right now.

 _ **We never have to come here, Raven.**_

 _ **Why?**_

 _ **Because it helds the end of the world.**_

Raven looked at the box again and grabbed it before anyone could do it. She had to know what was this box and she needed to do it now.

–

Ontari went inside the bar and she sat on a chair while she looked around her at the people who looked at her worried as she asked for a whisky and stood there in silence.

Everyone was scared of her now and she liked it.

She looked at her drink thinking in what happened hours before. She remembered blood and cries. She remembered a warrior she didn't kill because his bravery even if he was going to die anyway while he rode with his horse and the box away.

She killed everyone else and the one in the horse didn't worried her much.

Ontari drank the whisky and got up with a growing headache in her head while she left the money in the table and got out of that place surrounded by the looks the people gave her.

When she was out, she tried to walk to a darker street where she fell to the ground grabbing her head as if she was trying to stop the overwhelming pain over her.

"Stop..." growled Ontari.

"Process of cleaning...memories closed, new memories.." heard Ontari inside her mind.

"No...I don't want to forget." said Ontari.

"Memories hidden. New memories 20%..."

"No...stop...stop..." cried Ontari.

She didn't want to forget but that monster inside her was stronger than her and it controled her with a stregth she couldn't stop, besides, she was so tired since her last kill to fight anything.

Ontari let the monster win while inside her raged a stregth that made her eyes change to a red metal color while the blood in her clothes shinned and the young woman smiled in a way that didn't seem human.

She seemed consumed by the new power that was stronger than her.

"Time to take the world." muttered Ontari.

She got up from the ground and walked away disappearing from the streets while not far from her, a shadow was seeing everything in surprise and fear knowing he needed to tell all this to his queen.

So Rosser ran back to the Ice Nation with hopes of creating something that could explain what happened to Ontari and how stop her before it was too late.

–

Clarke woke up some time later feeling better she had in months and it had a reason. Lexa's arms were around her and Clarke felt more protected than ever with the tender care that the Commander used to hold her.

Clarke looked at Lexa's face relaxed by the sleep and, for the first time, without pain, something that made Clarke relax because she knew how much of this moments Lexa needed.

She took her time in look at Lexa and her hand touched the Commander's cheek lovingly while her eyes burned with unshed tears. Lexa was a strong woman, a fighter and she was in love with her, that's was clear to Clarke but apart from that, under all that mask Lexa had, there was a girl like her, worried, fragile, in love with her people and obsessed with protect them from a life that wasn't fair to any of them.

And Clarke didn't realize any of that and her love for Lexa till she nearly lost her.

It was ridicoulus she found out her feelings for someone just before she lost them. It happened with the overwhelming feeling of need she had for her father when he told her goodbye before he was floated. It happened with Wells and how much she needed his help when she found out about his death and then with Finn, when she killed him just when she was starting to realize she felt something for him.

"Ai hod yu in, Leksa..." muttered Clarke in the silence of their room.

And she did like this because she couldn't say it with Lexa awake. What Lexa needed now it wasn't a declaration of love but her help and her loyalty as a sky leader or maybe it was the other way around and Clarke couldn't say it yet because she needed all the stregth Lexa always had as a leader but maybe, when they end this war they could talk and they could tell each other how they feel.

Suddenly, as she thought in her emotions, Clarke realized the real reasonwhy she wasn't able to talk to Lexa about what she felt for her and the reason scared her like nothing did before.

She couldn't tell Lexa she loved her because if she said it, she would lose Lexa and if that happened, Clarke would be destroyed beyond repair.

"Stop thinking before your head explode." said Lexa beside her.

Clarke breathed and before she thought what was she doing, she looked at Lexa and kissed her as if she was trying to make the warrior see what she felt for her without saying it. She couldn't do it yet but she was determined to show Lexa she cared.

Because if Clarke as sure of something is that she cared for Lexa deeply.

"Are you ok?" asked Clarke after the kiss.

"It hurts." muttered Lexa before she smiled. "I admit that my pride is more hurt than my injuries."

Clarke looked at her seeing that even if she tried to stop it, the pain in Lexa's eyes was clear and it hurt Clarke that Lexa was sad because the hate her people send towards her.

"Lexa, I'm..."

"It's fine...everything is fine..." said Lexa kissing Clarke's blonde hair.

Clarke breathed wanting to say more when suddenly the entrance of the tent opened and Titus appeared with Echo. He was angry and worried before he looked over Clarke and Lexa who seemed calm and nearly happy.

"Something's wrong?" asked Lexa suddenly aware of the looks in the ice warrior and her uncle.

"One of Nia's warrior is here." said Titus. "...he's Krauss and he getting ready to start a fight."

Lexa didn't waste time to get up from the bed and she nearly threw Clarke to the ground before she got up and grabbed her sword ready to fight again and surprising the people around her.

"Lexa, you can't fight." said Clarke trying to stop Lexa while she looked at her with worry.

"I can't let Krauss out there. He's a monster that need to be stopped."

"I don't care. He will kill you if you go out there." said Clarke grabbing her arm.

Lexa got away from her grip and looked at Clarke's blue eyes while she felt the stregth of the fury fuel her insides making Lexa ready to fight again for her people.

"Is my people, Clarke. I will die for them if it's necessary." growled Lexa.

And then she got out of the tent with Titus proud look after her and with Echo behind her heels while Clarke stood there with all the feelings mixed between the fury and the proudness she felt for her warrior.

Because Clarke couldn't determine what was worse: if hate Lexa for being stubborn or love her for her loyalty.

–

Krauss was happy scaring people. He loved the feeling of power that came with it, so when he found a group of kids in the park, he knew it was the perfect chance to do what he loved and bring out the warrior they called Heda even if for him it was just Lexa.

"Blood!"

The kids ran scared while Krauss ran after them but then, one of them fell to the ground and Krauss smiled, standing in front of him while he got his sword.

"You're mine, kid." said Krauss.

"No...He...Heda!"

Like a thunder, Krauss went for the kid at the same time the kid closed his eyes but nothing happened and, when Krauss looked at the kid, he saw a sword smashing against his and Lexa standing if front of the kid with a fruious look in her eyes.

"You piece of shit..." growled Lexa.

Krauss tried to go down with the sword but Lexa stood firm and then she kicked him in the knee making him fall and giving Lexa the chance to turn in herself to kick him in the face.

"Lexa..." growled Krauss. "The Ice Queen want's your head..."

"Then let her come for it..."

Lexa punched him in the face and the smashed their sword making Krauss back off her and the kid while the people surrounded them with their face covered in surprise at the ferocity in the young woman in front of them.

In the middle of them, Clarke looked at the fight with her heart beating hard against her chest, beside her, Titus and Echo looked at them calm and impatient but sure of the winner of this battle.

"You protect this people even after what they did to you." said Krauss. "You could have let me kill them in revenge."

"They are my people, Krauss...If you attack them, you attack me." growled Lexa.

Krauss attacked Lexa kicking her in the stomach but the brunette didn't fell to the ground and used the attack to punch Krauss in the face with her sword.

"No one touch my people, beast." roared Lexa.

Clarke watched the scene with a smile and her chest warmed with pride. That was the woman who defended her people with her life. Lexa was the pride of her people, their Heda.

Clarke couldn't love her more in this moment.

The people around the fighters started to murmur and later, some started to shout "Heda" while Lexa kicked Krauss till she let him on the ground, barely alive.

"Go back to your queen, Krauss and tell her that Lexa Kom Trikru is here to stay and she won't leave her people suffer anymore." growled Lexa grabbing Krauss hair before she let his face fell to the ground.

Krauss looked at her with some respect before he got up from the ground and leave the city, humiliated and destroyed by the hand of the only woman who truly deserved defeat him.

Meanwhile, in the city, the people saw Lexa relax her shoulders and breathed as if she just got out from a difficult challenge just before Clarke walked to her to hug her tightly and Titus and Echo looked at her with proud smiles, but the thing that really got Lexa's attention was the shouts of her people around her.

"Heda!" "Heda!"

Lexa looked around her to see the people calling her Heda again and smiled when her people bowed to her at the same time Clarke kissed her cheek and looked at the people surrounding them.

"You did it, Commander...you won your people respect again." muttered Clarke in her ear.

"I can't believe it..." said Lexa.

Clarke smiled and touched Lexa's cheek before she turned to hear the people's calls for her Heda again giving back the trust Lexa's lost when she betrayed them in the mountain.

But then, Clarke heard the people call Heda and Wanheda and, for the first time, she felt like they were one for their people and for them.

And it was going to be like this from now on.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 _Sometimes the danger comes in the most unexpected way..._

Monty wasn't the type of kid acostumed to get into others problems, in fact, it was Jasper the one who always get him into something and Monty the one who had to give the solution of the problem but now it was different only because this problem involved Raven.

He saw her get in her tent with a box in her hands and looking at it and Monty decided to go after her seeing her worried face.

"Raven?"

Raven didn't seemed surprised, in fact, she didn't move to greet him while she sat in her bed and put the box beside her, looking at it as if she was ready to understand the metalic box without opening it.

"Raven, are you ok?"

That's when Raven looked up from the box and jumped when she saw him making Monty smile when he realized that the young mechanic was too absorted in the box to notice him following her inside her tent.

"Monty, hi." said Raven looking around her.

"Hello. I asked if you were ok." said Monty.

"Yes...is...wait, maybe you can help." said Raven showing a smile.

Monty looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest in wonder waiting for Raven to talk while the young girl frowned as if she was trying to remember something important.

"I have the feeling I saw this box before." said Raven looking at the box. "I have memories of people telling me to never get in contact with it but I don't know. I can't remember why or what is this box."

Then Raven turned the box and Monty jumped in surprise when he saw the initials ALIE written there, in one of the sides. The face of the young man paled and Raven looked at him in curiosity while Monty got away from her and from the box as if it was the mounth of hell.

"We need Miller..." muttered Monty.

"Why?" asked Raven looking again at the box.

"His father...his father told us to never touch the box that cotained ALIE virus." said Monty. "But he only told Miller why."

Raven looked at the box and breathed, feeling that she found a new danger and that, this time, didn't come from earth but from the sky.

–

Rosser got to the castle before dawn, running through the village to tell his queen the bad news he saw back there. As the queen most trusted warrior, Rosser saw every part of every warrior of the Ice Nation but Ontari...Ontari seemed like a monster now.

"Rosser..."

"My queen. I sorry to bring such a bad news." said Rosser bowing in front of her.

"What's the matter?" asked Nia looking at her warrior with apparent calmness.

"Ontari...I found her but...but she's not our warrior anymore." said Rosser.

"What do you mean, Rosser?" asked Nia.

"I saw her talking to herself as if there was something else inside her making her do horrible things." said Rosser. "..and her eyes...they were not human, my queen."

Nia looked at him. She never saw her warrior this scared and now, the big man in front of her seemed a child trying to assume what he saw making her feel uncomfortable and worried.

Nothing made Rosser worry or be scared ever. Not the day his son was born, not Indra, nothing, but this...

"We have to know exactly what is happening." said Nia.

"My queen..."

Nia looked away from Rosser and saw one of her healers who was looking into the death of Emerson when she left the body with them to know how he was killed and now, Nia saw her healer shaking while he bowed in front of her.

"Tell me, healer." said Nia.

"I have a clue about the murdering of the maunon man, Emerson, my queen." said the healer. "I found something."

"What do you know?"

The healer walked closer to her and showed her a muscle that was still beating in his palm and was covered in metal making the queen look at it in surprise before she looked at her healer again.

"What's this?" asked Nia.

"Something possesed the maunon man, Emerson from inside, my queen." said the healer. "His insides are all covered of metal and I think that...I think whatever did this to him jumped into another body, making this man die."

Nia looked at Rosser and they didn't need to say anything to each other to know to what body this thing jumped on, it was Ontari.

"We need to now more of this, healer, use whatever you have to use but find out where is this from." said Nia.

Because she had the feeling this was related to the sky people and if she discovered they had something to do with it...they were death, for sure.

–

Lexa didn't argue with the privileges that came with being the leader of her people again and neither did Echo, Titus or Clarke. After her fight with Krauss, Lexa was traslated into a comfortable room in Polis hospital with better chairs for the people who were with her who were treated like royalty too.

"This is a change..." said Echo.

"Is not too much?" asked Clarke looking at Lexa as the brunette smiled.

"They don't see this as a job." said Lexa remembering a time when she did the same for her parents before she took her father's place.

"They will never see this like a job. Is out belief to adore the person who would give up her or his life for us." said Titus with a smile.

Clarke smiled starting to understand the dinamic of the leaders of Polis while she took Lexa's hands in hers and gave the Commander a little squeeze full of tenderness but without losing the stregth they were supossed to show as leaders to all the people who weren't close to them.

"What about your part in being the 13th clan in the coalition?" asked Lexa.

Clarke looked at Echo who crossed her arms over her chest and then she turned to look at Lexa again a little nervous. Clarke didn't know how to tell the Commander what had to happen for the sky people to be part of the coalition. She didn't know how to tell Lexa they needed Nia's approval.

"We need Nia's approval as the new Heda to become part of the coalition..." said Clarke looking at the ground.

Lexa tensed but didn't say anything while she looked at Titus and then at the ground, thinking about her chances. Chances that were reduced only to one.

"We need to talk to Nia then, Titus." said Lexa.

Titus barely moved his head in approval and Clarke looked at Lexa while Echo seemed surprised of the bravery the warrior was showing when she told them what she wanted to do.

"Lexa..."

"We'll go to see her and we talk to her but first I...I want to go back to Camp Jaha." said Lexa looking at Clarke.

Clarke looked at her in surprise and Lexa smiled knowing that she surprised everyone with what she said even if she wasn't. The sky people saved her life and gave her another chance to life and, like she decided after her talk with Raven, Lexa chose to make her next move as Lexa and not as the Commander.

"Are you sure?" asked Clarke.

"Yes. They are my people too, Clarke and I want to see them before I face Nia." said Lexa before she looked at Titus. "Kane and Chancellor Griffin could help us to decide the strategy and I trust Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln to come with me to the Ice Nation."

"And I will go too." said Clarke looking at Lexa. "Don't forget about me."

"Never, ai niron." muttered Lexa.

Clarke smiled giving her another squeeze before they looked at Echo and Titus who seemed ready to go back to Camp Jaha with a new determination in their minds: get the protection of the sky people.

And they will get it...they had to.

–

Miller wasn't sure he wanted to tell that story. He still had nightmares with what his father told him about that box and now more than ever he could understand why Ronin died.

That box was hell and it wasn't supossed to be here.

"Is...is a potent virus, something unforgivable..." muttered Miller. "It was created before the Ark by a scientist and Dante Wallace was part of it too...I think Emerson had something to do with it too. Jaha thought it was a way to pilot the Ark without an actual pilot. A program called ALIE who had inteligence to do and undo as it pleased."

Raven looked at him understanding now why she had memories of people telling her to never get near the box that now had all her interest.

"So is a virus...but Jaha wanted it for the Ark." said Monty with a frown.

"Jaha is an idiot." growled Miller. "ALIE is an inteligent form. My father said that one day it would take control of everything and it would destroy us because he couldn't understand how the council and Jaha could give a program all that power."

"Your father thought that ALIE can act by herself?" asked Monty.

"It can...it was programmed to do it but is not the worst." said Miller with fear in his voice.

Raven got ready, she knew that something worse could happen with Miller this scared and Monty looked like if he already knew thanks of Miller's story and his own memories.

"During the test, ALIE showed some discontrol and a scientist, Margaret, got trapped inside ALIE's progressive memory." said Miller. "The rest declared Margaret death and Jaha took ALIE as his but my father believes that woman didn't die for real."

"No?" asked Raven.

"There's some facts...some proofs that say that ALIE can absorb people till she destroy them just like the virus it is." said Miller. "But Margaret was transformed like a host and some say ALIE can take her form before and after she attack other people."

Raven and Monty opened their eyes horrified by Miller's story but at the same time they wondered about it thanks to their mechanic and technologic minds.

"Then...this box..." said Monty.

"My father said that the order vote against bring ALIE to the Ark but Jaha took it with the council approval only with the warning of containing it, that's why they decided to trap ALIE's memory in a box that never should be touched." said Miller.

"And the box is now here, in our hands." said Raven.

"What we don't know is if ALIE is still inside." said Monty.

Miller agreed and looked at the two young people in front of him before he touched the box and felt the lack of presence of the program inside the box because he was the only one of them that touched the box of hell when the program was contained and didn't felt the same.

"Is not there..."said Miller.

"What?" asked Raven and Monty at the same time.

Miller didn't answer, he only opened the box to see the truth of what he felt when he touched the box.

"Is not here..."

ALIE wasn't inside it's box and now, the three of them understood that there was a dangerous technologic virus running through the ground where they were the most vulnerable.


	23. Author's Note

Hey dear readers!

The story is on hold because I meet a friend who was willing to take the time to correct the spelling and grammar mistakes and make the story more easy to read for you. We are correcting past chapters and new ones so we will be back a little time.

Chapter 1 is already done and we will be posting more soon, meanwhile, I'm going to translate my other new "clexa" one-shot to keep you entertained ok?

Thank you!

Inolvidable23


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The 100 is property of CW and their creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 _Bad news never comes alone..._

The ride from Polis to Camp Jaha was a short easy distance allowing for a peaceful crossing. They arrived at the gates just before dawn came over them.

"Open the gates!" Clarke's voice sounded as the doors opened to let her, Lexa, Titus and Echo entered. Who each wore a calm demeanor and nearly happy looks on their faces. Recognition quickly settled in and Bellamy was the first who ran to them, stepping in to help Echo down from her horse and into his arms.

Octavia was next, hugging Clarke as she dismounted. followed by Lincoln, Abby and then Kane. It was Indra's reaction to their return that surprised the group the most. Whom with tears in her eyes hugged Lexa and smiled as Lexa hugged her back.

"I don't know how to thank you for what you did, Commander..." said Indra.

"You don't have to do anything. I promised to keep your son safe and that's what I did," said Lexa before she looked at Lincoln. "Are you ok?"

"Thanks to you," Lincoln said with a smile.

Lexa smiled as she felt a hand close over hers before seeing Clarke beside her as she squeezed Lexa's hand. This was the first time in years someone showed some type of affection for her. If she was honest, Lexa wasn't concerned about showing a little weakness, not because she wanted to look weak but because she needed someone.

She needed someone special to be human again.

"It was nothing, Lincoln," said Lexa.

"What happened?" asked Kane before noticing Titus. Gesturing toward him "Who is this?"

"It's a long story," said Clarke letting Lexa go to step in front of her. "We have to talk about the Ice Queen."

"We have to kill her," said Lincoln.

Lexa wanted to do the same but she needed Clarke's approval and to gain back her people's trust. Besides, she needed Nia alive until she declared the Sky People part of the Coalition.

"We can't do that yet..." said Lexa. "I have to talk to her first."

"Are you crazy?" asked Bellamy before Echo put a hand in his shoulder.

"She will kill you, Lexa," said Octavia.

"Maybe, but I have to talk to her." said Lexa looking at Clarke while the blonde hugged her as if she was trying to use her body as a shield. "I would like Lincoln, Octavia, Echo and Titus to come with me."

"And me…?" asked Clarke looking at Lexa's forest eyes.

Lexa threw her a determined look that Clarke understood. Without saying anything, she took Lexa's hand and guided her to an unoccupied tent needing to make Lexa understand why she needed to be part of the meeting with Nia.

Clarke was the Sky People's leader. She had to go, even if it wasn't necessary, she wouldn't let Lexa face the Ice Queen alone.

"You can't keep me out of this, Lexa," Clarke said determined as they entered the tent.

"It's not necessary..." Lexa began.

"No! I won't let any of you go there. I can't...I can't let you go there without me," said Clarke.

"Are you saying that I'm weak, Clarke?" asked Lexa with a little frown.

"No!... Of course not. Damnit, Lexa, you can't do this to me. You can't be always in danger." growled Clarke grabbing Lexa's arms.

Lexa sighed knowing that it would come to this point. Clarke concern about people could put them in a dangerous position where feelings may cause an issue in keeping them safe.

"I'm a leader, Clarke, this is my life." said Lexa looking into Clarke's blue eyes.

"I can't lose you!"

Clarke's outburst surprised Lexa and before she knew what was happening the blonde grabbed her, kissing her. They moaned as their bodies collided it seemed as though they were meant for each other, fitting perfectly together.

For as long as possible, they stood there kissing their thoughts on each other. Till the need for air became to urgent to ignore. Looking into each other's eyes with a need to touch the other's body that neither had before.

"Clarke..."

"Clarke! Lexa! I need to talk to you!"

Before the two could do anything, Raven entered the tent followed by Monty and Miller. The three with faces that alerted the two leaders.

"What's wrong?" asked Clarke looking at Lexa before she took her hand looking back at her friends.

"We.. have a big problem," said Raven looking at the ground. "But before we need to talk about something you should know."

"What's the matter?" asked Lexa.

"Ronin is dead...killed." said Raven. "Luna is not fine and...and we don't really know what happened."

"My god..." muttered Clarke looking at Lexa as the Commander's eyes shinned with worry for her friend.

"Yes...I will take you to her but first we need to solve this problem that we think is related with Ronin's death." said Raven looking at the two. "Ronin brought something back. A box that contained ALIE."

"ALIE?" Clarke said thoughtful like she knew that name.

"Is a virus Jaha put in the Ark." said Miller then. "It has the capacity to control everyone that comes in contact with her and now it's free in this world."

Lexa looked at them for a moment before resuming her role as the Commander as she took control of the situation. Her green eyes seeming to turn to ice.

"If that story is true, we're in danger. This world doesn't have the strength of your weapons and that make us weak." growled Lexa looking at Miller. "I need to have Lincoln and Indra spread this information to all the clan leaders. To ask they keep us informed if something strange happens. Raven, can this camp be protected?"

"I don't think so..." muttered Raven.

"Then I will stay here with Echo and Octavia and we'll see what we can do." said Lexa squeezing Clarke's hand gently. "Monty of the Sky People, my scouts told me you were the best with machines? If that's true, I need you with Raven of the Sky People to solve this problem."

"Sha, Heda." said Monty.

"You know my language?" asked Lexa surprised.

"I know a lot of things." said Monty with his best smile.

Finally, Lexa turned to Clarke, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders while the sky leader looked at her Commander with worry. This couldn't be good and Clarke was starting to think that everything will break at some point.

"Clarke, I would like for you and your mother to prepare the medic place. I have the feeling we will be needing it." said Lexa.

"What are you doing, Lexa?" asked Clarke looking at her green eyes.

"I trusting you and your people with my life, Clarke. That's what I'm doing."

Clarke breathed before she kissed Lexa making the three people around them look at the ground to give them some kind of privacy even if they didn't need it as they were already in their own world.

"We're being attacked!"

The guard's voice made everyone jump before Lexa went back to her Commander self and growled like a wolf that was being attacked before she got her sword and turned to the people surrounding her.

"Stay here." growled Lexa determined to take charge and bring peace to the Sky People as she had done for her people before.

Ontari wasn't sure were to go but when she saw the Ark and the people surrounding it she felt the overwhelming need to kill.

Without a second thought that's what she did. In one jump she landing in the guard's base. Killing the first guard with one hit from her sword before looking to see the other running away in fear.

"We're being attacked!"

Ontari's sword cut his neck at the same time she heard noises. It was people getting out of their tents causing Ontari to smile as she saw the fear on their faces as she stood on the ground.

"Blood..." murmured Ontari licking her lips.

She got her sword ready again when suddenly another sword smashed against hers followed quickly by kick to her side, making Ontari fall to the ground hard while she looked at her enemy.

Realizing her enemy as one of the woman in Ontari's lost memories. She was Lexa Kom Trikru. The leader of the Trikru clan and the Heda of the 12 Grounder clans.

The strongest warrior of them all.

Ontari smiled as she got away from her enemy. Lexa took a step back as well making some space between them. Behind the Commander, a blonde girl stood with a brunette girl by her side and more people that seemed shielded by Lexa who didn't seem scared of her.

"You seem brave, Commander," Ontari said moving her sword around with her hand.

"And you seem like an idiot." growled Lexa. "Nobody will attack the Sky People under my protection."

Ontari smiled as attacked Lexa who stopped the attack turning over to kick Ontari again sending her to the ground for the second time. ALIE howled in rage and fury.

Ontari wasn't strong enough to kill Lexa and soon the Commander's powers were desired by the program.

She needed to possess Lexa.

"Lexa!"

Clarke watched the fight with a lump in her throat as her heart felt ready to explode because even though she trusted Lexa, she didn't know how strong Ontari was. She couldn't trust completely in Lexa's bravery.

Ontari could be stronger or lucky and Clarke couldn't risk staying there without trying anything.

As Lexa kicked Ontari, Clarke breathed a sigh until she saw something in Ontari's eyes that made her look at Raven, who to had seen it widening her eyes in surprise as she looked to Monty and Miller.

"It's ALIE..." muttered Raven as she looked back at the fight again.

"Lexa! Get away from her!" shouted Miller.

Lexa barely had time register Miller warning when Ontari threw herself on top of the Commander opening her mouth as her eyes turned a metallic red while from her mouth appeared something Lexa couldn't define.

"Lexa!"

Clarke didn't think. She just grabbed her gun and shot at Ontari's arm distracting away from Lexa who was able rolled away from ALIE and into Clarke's arms, caressing her cheek to make sure she was fine and Ontari hadn't got her.

"Are you ok?" whispered Clarke.

"Yes...yes, Clarke," Lexa said holding Clarke's hand. "I'm fine, ai niron."

Clarke breathed and closed her eyes as she kissed Lexa's forehead. Her breathing was labored and her heart felt ready to explode but she forced herself to stay calm as Ontari made her way away from them with a hole in her arm.

"We can't let her go." said Lexa trying to get up.

"Lexa..." started Clarke.

"We have a plan, Lexa." said Miller.

They then saw Raven and Monty hide between the trees ready to put the plan into action. A plan that was, basically, threw a net trap Ontari weakening her enough to get her out of combat.

"Ready?" asked Monty to Raven.

"Let's do this..."

They threw the trap at Ontari. Then Raven activated the electric filter causing the warrior to fall to the ground. They were taken by surprise as ALIE exited Ontari in what looked to be the most painful thing possible.

"Yes!" shouted Monty seemingly unaware of what was happening.

ALIE had jumped into another grounder, a warrior called Tromba who was known for his fast legs. Lexa growled as she watched his possessed body running away from them possibly to rest after the fight with her. Turning back to the other warrior ALIE had possesed still on the ground under Raven and Monty's trap, breathing hard.

"Help her..." muttered Lexa to Clarke.

Clarke looked at her and then at her mother who was running towards the warrior. The sky leader soon followed to get Ontari out of the trap, moving as fast as they could.

"What was all that?" asked Jasper behind Clarke.

"ALIE" said Miller looking at Abby. "It's free and it's here."

Abby felt her mouth fall to the ground while Kane looked at them with worried eyes. He, Abby and Miller new exactly how bad the news was and what could happen if ALIE took down all the Grounders.

ALIE had to be looking for something and she was using the Grounders to find it.

"We have to talk about this and figure out why Ontari was here." said Lexa getting up from the ground.

"Ontari?" asked Clarke. "You know her?"

"She is Ontari kom Azgeda." growled Lexa-. "She's one of Nia's personal guards."

Something made them think that if ALIE had started her plan in Azgeda could Nia also be a part of it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Everything is owned by CW and The 100 creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 _A deal is a deal even if it's a bad one..._

As Nia predicted, the evidence found in Emerson's body was something she had never seen before or something her healers knew anything about. The Ice Queen concluded that it was something that came with the sky people and decided that the only solution was to eliminate all of them.

They were a problem, she knew it and even if she though that Lexa was aware of it too, the ex-Commander decided to ally with them.

She looked at Rosser who was sitting beside her, on the ground. She walked to him with her usual elegance with the desire to know what was going on in his mind.

"What bothers you, my warrior?" asked Nia.

"What will happen to the other clans, my queen." said Rosser. "If they learn about us protecting an infected..."

"They will never find out that information." Nia replied.

Rosser looked at her as if he didn't believe her words making Nia wonder how they could handle this when the main doors opened to Krauss walking in alive but seriously hurt.

"Krauss?"

"My queen...Lexa defeated me in our battle." said the warrior before he knelt before her. "She let me live to bring you a message."

"What message?" asked Nia trying to control her fury.

"She won't let you hurt anyone. Polis is hers again." said Krauss.

Nia fury consumed her at the same time that Rosser used his sword to cut Krauss head from his neck not needing Queen Nia's approval, death was the reward for cowards like Krauss.

"What do we do now, my queen?" asked Rosser.

Nia thought on the possibilities. Her army was big, yes, but throwing it against the eleven clans of the coalition wouldn't be wise, not if Lexa had control again, even if Nia was the Heda.

"My queen?" asked Rosser.

"I need to think..." said Nia.

Once again the main door opened. Fear evident on the face of the guard who entered for disturbing his queen as he noted the headless body on the ground and the blood plastered on the walls of the throne room.

"My queen," stated the guard, cautious

"Yes?"

"Lexa Kom Trikru, some warriors and sky people wish to speak with you."

Nia looked at Rosser and then at the guard as if she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Let them pass..." said Nia.

Maybe the answer was there, she had to learn about it before she could use it.

–

 _Hours before, Camp Jaha_

Stopping the blood pouring from Ontari's shoulders had been a long and daunting process, but after a couple of hours, Abby was finally able to do so. She left the young warrior sleeping while she took a breath to compose herself.

What had happened and how it could happen was horrible but at the same time incredible.

"Doctor Griffin?"

Lexa's voice brought her back to the present. Looking up she saw the Commander entering her tent with Clarke close behind. It had been strange at first seeing them together. But less so of late as Lexa made pretty clear her intention to go and see Nia.

Abby didn't know what had happened between Lexa and Nia but she was clever enough to know that going to the Ice Nation wasn't a good idea.

"Yes, Lexa?"

"How is she?"

Abby would never admit it but she was amazed by Lexa's ability to forgive her people. She was their leader and they adored her for this but for Abby it was something new and incredible. Though Ontari wasn't part of Trikru and had tried to kill her; even with all that, she was a Grounder and Lexa felt the duty to protect her.

"She will live." said Abby. "She will need time to heal and be under observation to make sure ALIE doesn't hurt her more than she already has but beyond that I think she'll be fine."

"Good. I asked Echo and Titus to stay here with you while I go to see Nia because there are few I trust," said Lexa looking at Abby with those big determined green eyes that left the ex-Chancellor breathless. "Raven, Miller and Monty know a lot about ALIE and will be working on that."

Abby nodded in agreement. She watched as Clarke leaned in close to Lexa whispering in ear. The Commander nodded before saying good-bye to Abby as she left the doctor's tent, leaving mother and daughter alone.

"I'm going with her, mom." said Clarke.

"I figured as much, Clarke." said Abby. "I only want you to be careful...I don't want you to suffer anymore."

Clarke smiled as if that was a joke.

"That's not going to happen, mom, this world is made to make us suffer." said Clarke, her blue eyes shining strangely.

"Lexa..."

"Is a warrior and I can't stop her or hide her away as much as she can't make me follow her orders." said Clarke. "But I'll be lying if I said I'm not worried about this encounter with Nia."

Abby knew what Clarke was talking about after all, her daughters' fears were justified by the little they knew about the Ice Queen.

"It's not only that, Clarke. Ontari comes from Azgeda and that could mean that is where ALIE came from and could return to at any moment." said Abby.

Clarke agreed with her but she wouldn't let Lexa and her friends go alone. She wouldn't do that to them.

"We'll be ready." Clarke vowed.

They had to be for better or for worse.

"Come back, Clarke." Abby said simply.

"I will, mom... I promise."

Abby smiled before she hugged her daughter. Standing just outside the tent Lexa watch on, nostalgic of the times when she was hugged by her parent before they died. In that moment, she made the silent promise to return Clarke to her mother even if it was the last thing she did.

–

Tromba ran through the forest while his mind broke inside his head. The blood ran down his eyes, filling his mouth and nose but he couldn't stop running, not even if he was dying inside.

It was like he was shattering from the inside out.

"Stop!" he wailed, but his insides didn't obey and something made him keep running till he threw himself to the ground.

Tromba knew he didn't have long just like ALIE knew that this body was weak. She wanted Lexa's power but taking her was a risk now and if she couldn't do it, she couldn't let the former Commander live.

Because Lexa was the only person that, with the help of the sky people, could destroy her.

"Please..." sobbed Tromba on the ground.

ALIE moved inside his body and forced him to get up even if the warrior couldn't do it. Forcing him to walk till she found another victim to survive while looking for a way to possess Lexa or kill her before they found a way to stop her.

That's when she saw it...a village...

"This place..." murmured Tromba with his silver eyes full of desire.

Now to find the perfect victim.

–

Lexa had only once been inside Nia's palace. She felt her stomach roll upon seeing the ice walls remembering what had been done to Costia.

Now was not the time to dwell on past grievances. She had to convince Nia to make the sky people officially part of the coalition and to talk about ALIE and Ontari before something else happened.

"Nia..."

"Lexa..."

The looks they gave each other weren't lost on Lincoln and Indra who stood in for Titus and Echo while looking at Rosser as if he was their worst nightmare.

"We have something to discuss." said Lexa with a tone that didn't leave room for discussion.

"I think so too..." said Nia.

Lexa looked at Nia while she felt Clarke's presence near her and her people surrounding her, giving her the strength to face the person in front of her.

Her worst enemy and the woman she wanted to kill with everything she had.

"Ontari is my prisoner for my attempted murder while under the control of something else." said Lexa. "Do you know something about this?"

"Speak with respect to your Heda, Trikru." growled Rosser.

"If you touch her I will kill you, father." growled Lincoln in return.

The two guards eyed each other as a silent battle of wills was being waged.

The people surrounding them watched as the two leaders and their guards stared at each other vying to prove who was stronger. Their hatred of each other matching perfectly.

"I figured something like this was happening." said Nia crossing her arms when she realized that challenging Lexa wasn't the answer. "We've been having some problems that I wasn't aware of till now."

"Being too happy while you thought the last Heda was dead?" asked Indra receiving a growl from Rosser.

"Maybe..." said Nia before she looked at Lexa again. "Give me back Ontari."

"I will when she had recovered from her injuries. Meanwhile, I want to know about that...problem...you had." said Lexa.

Without even realizing it, Lexa stood in front of Clarke as if she was protecting her from Nia and ensuring that Rosser couldn't have access to any of her warriors.

"I see your brave, Lexa." said Nia.

"I came here to solve this problem, Nia, not to discuss your arrogance or to kill you...yet." said Lexa.

The tension could be cut with a knife while the group watch the two leaders quietly both unafraid of the other. Nia because they were in her home under her rules. While Lexa was fueled by her desire to put an end to the Ice Queens life.

The Trikru were trained to not show fear, even if Lexa was scared for the life of the people around her. She didn't fear for her life. Nia could see it in her eyes silently admiring Lexa for it.

"You're right...you see, Lexa, as you already know about our deal with the maunon you may have figure that Emerson was with me the whole time he was alive." said Nia before she looked at Rosser. "What I didn't know was that he was being controlled."

"ALIE..." muttered Clarke taking a step closer to Lexa.

"We knew you had something to do with it." growled Rosser moving to draw his sword to attack Clarke.

Lexa moved putting herself in front of Clarke to protect her, as Lincoln moved forward punching his father making him fall back looking at Rosser with furious eyes.

"Son..."

"I won't say it again, father." said Lincoln. "Don't touch my people."

"Calm down, Rosser, let the sky people talk." said Nia putting a hand on his shoulder while Octavia pulled Lincoln close and Indra stood, smiling proudly, beside her son.

"ALIE is an artificial intelligence virus." explained Clarke. "A program from the technology that our former Chancellor had kept on our ship without our people's knowledge. When we crashed it got free and now is possessing people, grounders, to survive."

"Interesting." said Nia.

"The virus is looking for someone powerful, Nia." said Lexa. "That's why it took Emerson and then Ontari. It already tried to possess me but Clarke stopped it and now is inside the body of one of my warriors."

Nia looked at Rosser and then at her hands. Lexa was warning her of the potential dangers. Even if the virus didn't take control of her before the possibilities of it happening now was increased because two of her three most trusted guardians had been compromised.

"What are you asking, Lexa?" asked Nia somewhat aware of the answer.

"I'm..." growled Lexa, hating herself for doing this even if it was the only way to protect her people and the sky people. "I'm making a deal with you to help us to defeat this monster."

Nia seemed to think about it for some time before she realized it was the only way to defeat their common enemy.

"Fine..." said Nia.

Lexa nodded, now she could request that the sky people be given Nia's approval to become the thirteen clan. Because they both knew that the Ice Queen needed her army as much as Lexa needed hers.

"The coalition will offer all their support to you, Nia, even if they now know of your crimes. I will make that happen." promised Lexa. "In exchange, Heda, for that help. I want your approval to make the sky people the thirteen clan and I will save you from being destroyed."

The group looked at them with open mouth surprised, while the former Commander waited, knowing that Nia wouldn't offer the safety of the sky people without getting something for it in return. Lexa was no fool to the ways of the Ice Queen.

"Well played, Lexa." said Nia receiving smiles from the sky people before the Ice Queen laughed a little herself. "If I do that and if we defeat ALIE and survive this...I want something."

Lexa breathed. She felt Clarke's draw even closer their hand almost touching and waited for the words of the woman in front of her.

"What do you want?" asked Lexa fearing her answer.

"After making them part of the coalition with all the benefits that come with it, the votes and powers afforded the other clans. Let me clear, which I feel is a huge mistake," said Nia looking at Lexa's eyes, smiling "...I want your life."

And just like that everything went to hell.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

" _Die for my people" those were her last words..._

Before she knew what was happening, Lexa, was being pushed behind by Clarke at the same time that Octavia, Lincoln and Indra put themselves in front of them as a shield.

"No way that's happening." growled Indra.

Lincoln showed his teeth and Octavia her fists but Nia fixed her eyes on Lexa who was in Clarke's arms while the blonde tried to make the former Commander look at her.

Lexa had her eyes on Nia. Her green eyes fixed to the cold grey orbs as if she knew what the Queen was trying to do.

"You want to keep your title." said Lexa.

"Of course I want that. If we survive this the Coalition will kill me for treason for allying myself with the maunon but if I'm Heda they could do nothing and that is only possible with your death." Nia said without moving even with the threat filled glares from Octavia, Indra and Lincoln.

"Our deal has to be formal, Nia. I have to make sure you can't betray me." growled Lexa feeling the pull from Clarke on her arm.

"I will make a binding contract," said Nia. "Read it, approve it and then send it off to the rest of the clan leaders."

Lexa open her mouth to talk but Clarke stopped her putting herself in front of her and looking at Nia with fearful but determined blue eyes.

"Let us talk about it, your majesty." said Clarke.

"This is not your concern, sky leader." said Nia.

Clarke then turned to Lexa her eyes pleading for her to agree. The former Commander was unable to say "no" to anything Clarke asked.

"Give us a minute to talk and then decide, Nia." said Lexa.

Nia looked at her with a slight frown before leaving the room with Rosser at her side. Pausing at the door frame as she turned her cold stare on Lexa. "One hour, Lexa...," Nia stated. "Then I want an answer."

And then she left Lexa looking at Clarke and her warriors who were ready to make the former Commander change her mind.

But if Nia knew Lexa at all, that was going to be impossible.

–

"You're not thinking of doing it, right?" asked Octavia.

Clarke looked at Lexa who didn't answered Octavia, she only looked at the ground making the young semi-Grounder growl before she said "I can't believe this" putting in words what Clarke was feeling.

Clarke didn't want believe it and she wouldn't.

"Lexa...you can't do this." said Clarke.

"I don't have any other option, ai hodnes." Lexa said as sadness made it difficult to speak.

"But you do...fight with me" said Clarke looking at Lexa's eyes and squeezing her arm. "...please, we will look for another way to win and be part of the Coalition."

"Nia's army is big and strong, Clarke, it would be a waste not to use them, besides, there's no way of making you part the Coalition without her consent and she will do it only on her terms." said Lexa.

"They're not acceptable...it's not worth it." tried Clarke.

"My life isn't worth more than yours, your people or this war, Clarke..."

Clarke frowned unable to make Lexa understand that for her, the brunette's life was a priority. It was like the air she needed to breathe and she couldn't let her go, not yet.

"I won't let you do this..." promised Clarke looking at her green eyes. "I won't lose you like this..."

"Clarke, this is for the best..." tried Lexa.

"No! I lost my father because I couldn't save him. I lost Wells and Finn because I believed in the wrong things." said Clarke taking Lexa's face in her hands bring their foreheads together. "No... I'm not letting you go, Lexa. I'm not losing you too."

Behind them, Lincoln hugged his mother and Octavia as they watched Lexa with a renewed pride seeing her so ready to sacrifice her life to save her people and the sky people.

Lexa was a true leader; no one could doubt that after this.

Lexa touched Clarke's face with adoration as a little smile play on her lips while she touched Clarke's nose with her own; the blonde felt a tear running down her cheek as she realized she wouldn't be able to change Lexa's mind.

Lexa lived first and foremost for her people and maybe, that was what Clarke loved most about her.

"You know I would do anything for you, Clarke," Lexa spoke. "I can't leave you in danger or risk our people in this situation, not after a glimpse of ALIE's power. If to protect you and our people, I must make a deal with my worst enemy and sacrifice my life to do so in the process then there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Clarke closed her eyes folding her arms around Lexa bringing them closer needing the warmth and her strength to keep going.

"I only ask two things from you: first let us spend some time just you and I" muttered Lexa. "...and don't stay when my time comes."

Clarke caressed Lexa's face as she cried before she closed her eyes to kiss the former Commander tenderly on lips filled with emotions that threatened her undoing. Lexa returned the kiss as her breath mixed with Clarke's as Clarke found herself deepening the kiss taking and giving all she could, while Lexa brought them closer not leaving any space between them.

The kiss went on for some time till Clarke broke it putting her head to Lexa's shoulder, Lexa looked at her three warriors and let out a breath as she held Clarke close.

If she had any choice Lexa would happily choose differently.

The doors opened as Nia appeared with one of her counselors and Rosser. Lexa looked at them her mind made up. Putting herself in front of her people looking at the Ice Queen with determination in her eyes.

"Well, Lexa Kom Trikru? Will you betray your people again or will you take my offer?" asked Nia.

Lexa looked at Clarke who was in Octavia's arms while Indra stood beside them and Lincoln stood back as their protector.

"A long time ago I did what I thought was right for my people and left the sky people alone." said Lexa in a strong voice. "I won't do it again, Nia. Not even if my life is in danger and because of that, I will take your offer."

"Good. Now let's make it official." said Nia.

Lexa breathed knowing she had to make this deal even if it was against her own life.

–

Luna didn't say a word since Ronin died but that had to end, mostly because she was a leader and Titus needed her.

"Luna...I'm so sorry..." muttered Titus.

Luna accepted his condolences trying to say something but was unable to speak. She had a life planned for her and Ronin and now everything was just a dream and he was dead.

"The other leaders are here, Luna. You need to get up." said Titus.

"I don't...I don't want to." said Luna.

She could feel Titus beside her but she didn't want to do anything. She just wanted to sleep and cry for the man she loved with all her heart.

"Ronin was a noble warrior, Luna. He loved you since you were a child and he will love you forever. He fought for a future for his people." said Titus. "For him and for the other warriors that were killed, you must be strong."

"Nothing will bring him back." muttered Luna.

It was true, Ronin was gone, but Titus knew that the fallen warrior would want Luna to be strong and do what needed to be done. Part of Luna knew he was right. She had to try only because it was Ronin and Lexa's cause.

She had to keep fighting and that's what she will do till they meet again.

"Luna Kom Floukru, fight for Ronin and for the future of your people...for the future of our people." said Titus.

Luna squared her shoulders and, in slow motion, she got up and looked at Titus a small smile on her lips.

"I will fight, Titus, for my people and for the memory of the man I loved." Luna intoned.

Titus bowed in front of her and smiled, admiring the strength of the leader of the boat clan and hoping that the other leaders were like her because Lexa needed all the help she could get and this...this was the only way to give it to her.

With everyone together, as a true Coalition.

–

Raven had to admit that the Grounders were a little scary. She had a glimpse of that when she met Lexa and her army but now, looking at the at the other clans, that feeling was overwhelming.

They seemed dangerous and ready to fight any war...they seemed deadly.

"Our warriors bring death! Blood must have blood!" the crowd of Grounder bellowed.

Raven looked at Abby who was with Echo and Bellamy trying to calm down the Grounders who were furious and looking for revenge.

"Enough!" Luna's voice echoed around the camp and made the rest of the leaders look to her as Luna exited the tent. Raven looked at her with worry. It was clear that the boat leader wasn't ready to face something like this but she would do it anyway. She was being a true leader.

As Lexa did after Costia. As Clarke did after Finn.

"Luna..."

"No, Gork. These people are innocent. Blood must have blood would be unjustified." said Luna.

"But they..."

"Is their technology but it is not their fault." said Luna in a firm tone. "Lexa is protecting them and I think that's reason enough to trust them."

The leaders calmed down but they still didn't trust them even with Echo standing beside Luna and Raven with a smile on her lips and providing the link between them.

"Thanks." said Raven.

"Friends of Lexa and Clarke are my allies." said Luna looking at her. "Sorry for being late."

"It's fine." said Raven taking her hand. "I know how hard it is...I went through the same."

Luna looked her hands and smiled feeling a sense of friendship growing between them.

"Thanks." said Luna.

Now, to focus on saving the world.

–

With the new deal in her hand, Lexa left the Ice Nation with Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln and Indra beside her and behind, as if Lexa was going to disappear at any moment.

"You can relax. I won't die today." Lexa said feeling too overwhelmed by her companions.

"Not today but you will die soon because you're an idiot." growled Octavia.

Lexa looked at her while Octavia received a punch from Indra and Lincoln made her shut up while Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers.

"Calm down, Lexa. She's just angry." said Clarke.

"It doesn't matter. She can't talk to me like that and the next time she does, I kill her." warned Lexa.

"We know that." said Clarke before she let out a breath. "Even if we all think she's right."

"Clarke...we talked about this already..."

"It doesn't matter, Lexa. You can't think I'm fine with this and I will not accept your death as if it was nothing." growled Clarke breaking the contact of their hands. "I can't do that."

"Death is not..."

"...the end, I know." Clarke sighed heavily.

She looked at Lexa before walking angrily away before she could reassure Clarke that everything would be fine. Lexa could understand that Clarke was sad but... Clarke never talked about her feelings for her.

Did the sky girl loved her? She didn't? Clarke confused her with her words and with what she did; Lexa wasn't sure of anything anymore, besides, even if Clarke felt something for her, Lexa was ready to do what she needed to do. She just found a way to keep her people and the sky people safe and she wouldn't change that for anything, not even for Clarke's feelings.

"Lexa..." muttered Indra catching up to her.

"Indra...you know that is what has to happen." said Lexa.

Indra put a hand on Lexa's shoulder giving her all the strength she could even if she didn't like the plan. Regardless of what was going to happen in the future, she was always beside her Commander and now was no different.

Because Lexa always did what was best for her people and they would be beside her every step of the way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

 _When a plan is set in motion even if they don't like it..._

Taking control of the bodies on the island wasn't hard, in fact, ALIE didn't have any problem in taking them one by one till it had killed everyone except the body it was now possessing, a bakery girl called Yala and in it held a lot of pain.

Against the Ice Queen, what a surprise.

ALIE thought about it. Obviously Lexa was over protected so the other option left was the chance to possess the Ice Queen. It had Ontari's memories and it knew that Nia was cruel, murderous and ready for anything. Which it had faced when it was inside of Emerson and learned before when it used Cage and Dante to kill the Commander and the Grounders and it felt the respect and fear filled loyalty when it possessed Ontari.

Nia was possibly better than Lexa if not in battle, at least in cruelty.

ALIE smiled when it thought on its new strategy. It could get to Nia, possess her and kill Lexa, then it could use the Ice Queen to eliminate the sky people to start it new kingdom.

Because even if the Grounders were a problem, she could use her power to subdue them with fear but the sky people...they were something else.

Looked over her shoulder at the bodies of the dead, just as it wanted. The people had cried, most of them killed by their family members or their friends. ALIE was ready to extend this massacre to all of the people who didn't followed it.

No one will imprison her again.

 _It's a machine...it has no other purpose but serve us..._

Yes, it was a machine and yes, it was design to serve but ALIE had been given the power to do nobody else could do. A power that was given to her by her creator Margaret and again when she taken over Margaret's body.

Now she was free with her own life, intelligence and a power to take over the Earth. The only thing it had to do now was kill the leaders and take control.

It used Yala to get out of the village and smiled, seeing the path to get to the Ice Nation where it could reach Nia and then, take control of her and all her army.

ALIE needed someone strong and ready to fight. Who was, just like her, evil and was will to do anything to get that power and maybe end Lexa's life once and for all.

ALIE wasn't sure if Nia was stronger than Lexa but it knew had to try and end the Commander's life before Lexa, Clarke and the sky people destroyed it.

–

Ontari woke up to a strong headache. Her whole body aching and in pain. With a weird feeling that something had been inside her but she wasn't sure what it was or if something had happened to her.

The last thing she did remember was being in Ice Nation.

"Ontari?"

Ontari turned scared only to find Luna Kom Floukru behind her. Luna wasn't a warrior but a peacemaker Ontari felt she was safe.

"Are you ok?" asked Luna.

"Yes, princess..." said Ontari. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're with the sky people and the Coalition, Ontari. You're safe." said Luna.

"What? The sky people?"

Ontari jumped far away from Luna but the boat's clan leader didn't let her get very far away. Grabbing her arm to try and keep the Ice nation girl calm.

"Everything is fine..."

"The Queen will kill me if she finds me here..." said Ontari. "I should be at home, the Queen ordered me to take care of a man..."

Ontari put a hand to her forehead and Luna looked at Abby who walked up to the young woman to check on her. After a hurried glance before she turned to the boat clan leader again a little worried.

"It's possible that Ontari suffers some type of memory loss," said Abby. "But I don't know what type. ALIE is too complex for me to understand."

"Maybe ALIE erased some of Ontari's memories." said Monty behind them. "Some programs do that...it's like a reset...like starting again."

Luna agreed with them looking at Ontari who was still seemed in pain. Of course she couldn't remember anything...it was too easy.

"Ontari...can you tell me the last thing you do remember?" asked Luna.

"Going back home after the Queen gave me a new mission..." said Ontari. "She told me to keep on a prisioner...a maunon called Emerson."

Abby opened her eyes in surprise as Raven and Bellamy walked closer, kneeling in front of Ontari looking in her eyes while he tried to control his inner fury at the same time that Echo gathered every council member to hearing what Ontari was telling them.

Giving them the evidence of Lexa's innocence and Nia's guilt and reason for execution.

"Ontari...my name is Bellamy of the Sky people and I need you to tell me if Emerson, the maunon, was there with your queen." said Bellamy. "Did the Queen kidnapped him to kill him?"

"No... I think... so..." said Ontari. "The Queen made a deal with him. So Quenn Nia could kill Lexa. Emmerson traded his weapons for protection, which allowed him to stay safe under the Azgeda."

"But that didn't happened..." said Luna catching what Bellamy wanted to do.

"No... the maunon couldn't kill Lexa or the sky people so Nia arrested Emerson and went back to Azgeda...then she told me to watch over him and... ah, dammit, I can't remember..."

Luna gave Ontari a smile, touching her arm and then she with a nod turned to Bellamy who nodded to Titus who turned with Echo to voice what he had heard.

"Coalition! Nia's warrior has confessed her mistress's crimes!" shouted Titus making everyone look at him. "The Ice Queen, Nia, is the only one to blame for what happen at the mountain! Without her scheme, Heda Lexa would never have been forced to take that deal with the maunon that lead her to betray the sky people! Our Heda had tried to protect them!"

Murmurs surrounded them but Titus stood firm, not letting any doubt form in their minds.

"Our enemy is Nia Kom Azgeda!"

"She's our Heda!" shouted a warrior.

Silence surrounded the area while Titus and Echo joined hands, who was then joined by Bellamy, Raven, Abby and Kane to form a shield as Wanheda's mother and Heda's advisor looked at each other, ready to shout the words that burned in their throats.

"No! Our Heda is Lexa Kom Trikru!"

And no one was going to challenge that again.

–

Clarke saw the Camp before anyone else did. Nearly falling from her anger but before she hit the ground was caught by Lexa, hugging her close as Clarke tried to get away from her.

"Clarke, you're going to get hurt."

"Fuck off, _Commander_." Clarke said mockingly.

Lexa let go of her trying to catch her breath. Clarke's anger hadn't decreased as Lexa tried to act normal, the truth was that she was hurt by Clarke's words and actions.

"You can't stay mad at me forever." said Lexa.

"It's true." said Clarke looking at Lexa for the first time since their argument. "You don't have forever."

Lexa looked away unable to control herself this time. Indra was there, Octavia and Lincoln were there but Lexa couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't control herself around Clarke so she let herself go.

Because she didn't want to die, but her people would always be the priority and Clarke wouldn't understand that.

"What do you want me to do, Clarke!?" Lexa shouted, making everyone stop and look at her in surprise. "Do you want me refuse this deal!? Do you want to refuse Nia's help!? Do you know how many warriors she has and how much they could help!?"

"Lexa..." muttered Clarke.

"I'm trying, damnit!" shouted Lexa again. "All my life I only worked for the good of my people. All my life I did what others thought was best. I let Titus, Anya, Gustus and even Costia guide me. If they were here, they will be angry, because they would choose let you and your people with your goddamn technology."

Clarke looked at her a little surprised and Indra looked at the ground knowing that Lexa's words were true. For the first time in a long time, Lexa was making decisions that affected more than just her people. She was thinking of the sky people too. Using everything she had to keep _everyone_ alive.

Something that anyone close to Lexa would not have approved of if they were alive or here.

"But I'm trying to save your people too, Clarke. Wasn't that what you wanted? Isn't that the reason why you hated me? Because I didn't think of your people?" asked Lexa, looking at the blonde not knowing what to think anymore before letting out a defeated breath. "I love you, Clarke, but I don't know how to help you anymore."

Lexa walked pass her unable to look at Clarke and not wanting any of her companions to follow her before she could run back to camp she was caught by arms encircling her waist stopping her as she felt Clarke's essence surrounding her completely.

"I know..." said Clarke as Lexa felt the blonde's nose in her back. "...don't give up on me, Lexa, please...no...losing you..."

Lexa breathed feeling the need to cry, restraining herself as the stoic mask of the Commander fell back into place but her green eyes betrayed looking to Clarke showing the love she felt for the sky girl.

"Clarke, it is my choice to give my life and how I do it...I need you to understand that." said Lexa.

"You can't ask me to be fine with your death...I can't." said Clarke looking at the ground.

"I'm not asking you that. I'm asking you to trust me, Clarke and trust that whatever happens everything will be fine." said Lexa.

Lexa took Clarke's hands in hers looking into her blue eyes making Clarke breathless for a moment as the brunette squeezed her hands.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore, Lexa." muttered Clarke. "You're not alone anymore."

"She's right." Lincoln voice made the two young women look at him, reminding them they weren't alone. The warrior smiled putting a hand on each shoulder while Indra and Octavia stood beside them with looks filled with determination and loyalty.

"You're not alone, Commander." said Lincoln. "You always been there for us and now it's our turn to return the favor."

"If you fight, we will fight with you." promised Indra.

"If you fall, we'll be there to protect you." said Octavia.

Clarke forced Lexa to look at her again making her feel something big and important was growing between them, a bond that wouldn't be broken.

"And if you die...I will die with you." muttered Clarke.

Lexa didn't want to see that promised fulfill and she knew that Clarke could do it, now and forever.

–

Kane finally let a breath out when he saw Clarke with Octavia, Lincoln, Indra and Lexa walking inside Camp Jaha. He smiled when he saw that Clarke was beside Lexa. He looked at Abby who seemed happy to see her daughter like that with the Commander.

"Lexa..." muttered Luna.

Lexa walked up to her friend seeing Luna's trembling eyes she knew something was wrong. It was like those times when, begin kids, another kid attacked Luna's peace and Lexa defended her.

"Luna, what...?"

"Ronin...Ronin is dead, Lexa."

The tone of her voice caused Lexa to fall to her knees as Luna did the same. Lexa hugged her friend, touching her golden hair and feeling Luna's pain like her own. Ronin had always fought to keep the world good for Luna. Luna had always loved Ronin.

And now before they could start their dream, everything fell apart.

"What happened?" asked Lexa.

"They were in the mountain..." sobbed Luna. "looking for evidence about what happened and I... I don't know...when I saw him again he was death in my arms and with a box on his horse..."

Luna continued to sobbed in Lexa's arms. Looking up Lexa found Raven there to give her the explanation that couldn't be understood from her crying friend.

"Ronin had ALIE's box." explained Raven. "That's how we learned ALIE was out and why we were that sure that ALIE had possessed Ontari when she attacked us..."

"...ALIE was out the box and inside Ontari." repeated Clarke as if she was trying to understand.

Lexa sighed before she kissed Luna's head and stayed there, comforting her friend while Clarke looked at them seeing the love Lexa showed her friend and how rare it was to see Lexa like this, more like a person and less like the former leader of the twelve clans.

Lexa looked at Clarke and then Ontari, after some time, she let Luna go as Clarke came to take her place while she got left the tent, looking at the rest of the leaders with a determination formed from her years as a leader.

"Leaders of the twelve clans, allies, friends. Today we mourn the loss of our fallen warriors. Just as we vow to keep their memories forever inside us," said Lexa with a hand on her sword, raising her voice for Clarke, Luna and everyone to hear. "But we have to keep going. Now, a new threat is coming at us. Its name ALIE and we need all the help we can get to defeat her and bring the peace to our lives again."

Lexa brandished her sword high above. Her warriors doing the same as they began to shout "Heda" bringing a smile to Lexa.

"With the help of the Ice Nation!" shouted Lexa. "And the sky people, the coalition is whole again."

People started to shout in agreement while more warriors and sky people surrounded her. Clarke smile with pride seeing Lexa in all her glory.

"Now is not time to mourn!" shouted Lexa showing her ferocity. "Today we prepare to fight! We fight for our world!"

Warriors joined her voice as the sound rose to be heard around the Camp while Lexa felt her own heart shout a war cry.

She couldn't lose this war and she wouldn't lose the lives of the people in front of her, she wouldn't allow it.

She was Lexa Kom Trikru former Heda of the 12 Clans and she always got what she wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN:** 4 more chapters, are you ready? I hope so...

Big thanks to the great WorldsUniverse who is helping me with the translation. Make sure to take a look on her story here on "Brewing Peace"

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 _The pieces of the chessboard move like the wind in the mountain..._

Night in the Ice Nation was always cold, and always darker than the rest of the neighboring villages. A place full of imagined fears and nightmares of little children.

For Rosser it was never much of a problem, or at least not until one of his warriors gave him some news that put him on alert making him increase the guards around his queen.

"This is stupid, Rosser. I don't need more protection."

"My queen. This thing killed an entire village and is still out there in possession of someone's body looking for more power." said Rosser.

"It's looking for Lexa."

"It's closer to you."

Nia ran a hand through her hair, letting out an unsteady breath. Rosser was right and she was scared this thing was after her but she couldn't let anything destroy her plans, not even this danger.

She was the leader of a nation and the new Heda of the leader of the twelve clans. She had to be firm in her choices.

"I won't be weak, Rosser." warned Nia.

"You don't have to be, my queen..." started Rosser.

"Then don't make me see myself like that or I'll kill you."

Rosser growled but he didn't say anything more while Nia went back to her room with the same manner she always had: cold, lethal, unable to show any emotions, not even the fear Rosser felt himself.

He believed that, with that attitude, she would only find the destruction of a world she always wanted dominion over.

–

Nia entered her room, letting out a breath before she walked to her bed when she felt something close to her. It was warm and menacing, reminding Nia of a younger self.

"Finally we meet for real, Ice Queen..."

Nia opened her eyes in surprise. Before she was able to shout for help, ALIE reached for her, pulling her in for a demanding hard kiss taking possession of the Ice Queen.

The moments their lips met Nia felt like she was going to die. The pain that radiated through her as whatever ALIE was, was slowly entering her body exerting control over every inch of her being. Letting Nia know she could never escape.

 _The power...the pleasure..._

Nia fell to her knees as the other woman fell dead to the ground. The Ice Queen trembled as ALIE control solidified making them as one.

After a couple of minutes, Nia opened her crystalized, glassy eyes and smile a smiled that could haunt a child during their worst nightmare.

A smile of pain and death.

–

After Kane, Bellamy, Lincoln and Indra were able to secure a room, Lexa called a meeting of the Eleven clan leaders, to try and figure out what to do about the ALIE threat.

Lexa stood before them as her gaze travel over the faces of the eleven clan leaders as well as Indra, Clarke and the rest of the party that had traveled with her. She could feel the burden of war leader begin to settle upon her shoulders once more. Lexa had some serious doubts about whether they could win this war with her as their leader. Looking deeper into their eyes seeing the trust they held in her. She remembered what Anya always told her when she was first Heda and they were in the war room.

 _A war is won with strength and ability, Lexa...if you want to win, think with your head..._

Lexa breathed, looking around feeling she had everything she needed here in this room. She couldn't let the chance of winning against Nia go, even at the cost of her own life. She needed to know that the sky people would be welcomed into the Coalition once a new Heda was chosen.

That was the plan if she survived, Lexa needed the sky people protected even if she wasn't sure that they needed protection. They were able to survive all this time and something told Lexa that the rest of the clans may think twice before making any movement against them from now on.

After all, Luna was now an ally to them too and had always been the voice of reason in the Coalition.

"We should return to the Ice Nation." Lexa said observing the looks of the rest of the room. "If it's goal is Nia or me, we should be able to find her better if we are both there."

"Lexa, it's too dangerous for you." said the desert clan leader. "That thing wants you and we can't take the risk."

"He's right." said the leader of the wind clan. "If you die we'll never survive."

Lexa, after considering their words, put her hands on the table, Indra noting the familiar look of determined on Heda's features a look that let those around her know her decision was final once her mind was made up.

"I will never again leave my warriors alone, even if my life is on the line." said Lexa before she looked at Clarke. "I will never again leave anyone else behind."

Lexa was making a life altering promise. A promise to never leave Clarke behind, not while she was still alive. A smile spread across Clarkes face and her eyes shown with gratitude and pride as Lexa stood firm against the other clan's protest. Clarke had never felt more in love with her like in this moment.

"Then..." said Echo breaking the tension and looking at Lexa. "We are going home?"

"Yes. We leave in the morning, together. No one will be left behind. Any who choose to leave will suffer death should they attempt to return," stated Lexa looking at the leaders. "We will leave some warriors here as protection."

"How many warriors do we need?" asked the rock clan leader.

"As many as you can give." said Lexa looking at her people. "This war will be hard, tiring and of course deadly...I want us ready for everything."

Indra bowed before her, Lincoln gave a small smile before he bowed before his Commander too but Lexa wasn't finished yet, she needed to say something that may be difficult for the people around her to accept.

"Titus, I need you back in Polis and guard the city. Close the gates until I return of the person I chose now to replace me as the Trikru Commander should I fall in battle makes contact with you." Lexa commanded.

"May I ask who that person is?" asked Titus unsure of his Commander's order.

Lexa looked around the feeling the confusion of those around her. Though it was hard in the end she felt it the best way to handle this matter. She didn't know if the person she chose was really ready to take that step if it was needed.

She knew that person was strong enough to work diligently to achieve the goal of peace in case she couldn't do it herself.

"Bellamy...Bellamy of the sky people." said Lexa.

Everyone was silent. Everyone but the person she called who was looking at her in surprise, with a confusion in his eyes.

"You have to be kidding me..." started Bellamy.

"I'm not...If something happens to me, you are capable of being the Trikru Commander until the new Heda is chosen and then, they will decide your future."

"I can't...why me? Why not Clarke or Octavia? Or Indra or Lincoln?" asked Bellamy.

Lexa could understand Bellamy was overwhelmed and that even he didn't believe in his ability to lead but she saw something behind all his pain...she saw that he could be more than just a soldier.

"Clarke is the Skaikru leader, Bellamy and Octavia is a good warrior but she is too impulsive to be a leader." said Lexa looking over Octavia who agreed with her. "And Indra and Lincoln...I think I couldn't not ask more from them that I already did..."

"But I... what happened in the mountain was my fault...I let everybody down and..." said Bellamy, looking at the ground as a tear fell from his eyes.

Lexa let out a breath stepping close, and without warning punched him in the gut. Bellamy fell to his knees before looking up at her with surprise filled eyes.

"You're a leader, Bellamy," she hissed. "You've been here when we couldn't. You too went through hell to save your people and you protected your own blood sacrificing your soul." Lexa growled. "Now I'm asking you to use that strength to protect my people in case I can't do it anymore."

"Lexa..."

"Believe in yourself, Bellamy Blake, you can do it..." said Lexa.

That's when Bellamy breathed, remembering his mother telling him the same thing before she and his father died.

 _I believe in you my little Bellamy; you can do it...We love you..._

Bellamy bowed to Lexa, causing her to smile. Making her way back to the front of the table. Before she got very far, Bellamy grabbed her arm meeting her gaze as she looked back at him.

"Your people...I'll make sure they are safe if you fall, Lexa...I promise you." said Bellamy.

"Thanks you, Bellamy."

Bellamy smiled at her before he got up as she went back to her position. She saw Octavia behind her brother and Echo hugging him, a gesture that made Lexa smile.

That meant they were starting to become one, the Sky People and the Grounders.

"Sleep tonight, my warriors." said Lexa. "Tomorrow we will fight," leaving the war tent before anyone else, with everybody eyes on her back, as always.

Because tomorrow Lexa was going to be the fearless Commander, one last time.

–

Clarke left the war tent after saying her goodbyes to the others in search of Lexa and then some sleep. Coming close to entrance of Lexa's tent she found a path full of little illuminated rocks.

She had never seen rocks like this before and she was made breathless by its beauty.

After taking some time to admire the luminaries Clarke walked inside hoping to see Lexa. A feeling of warmth filled her when she finally saw the brunette sitting in her bed looking at her.

"Clarke..."

Lexa's voice was low and Clarke could hear every syllable of her name rolling off Lexa's tongue making her smile as she saw the lighted rocks continued into the tent ending at Lexa's feet. Lexa's green eyes held a special spark, full of tenderness and love that surrounded Clarke filling her with warmth.

"Lexa..." murmured Clarke.

"Come, Clarke."

Clarke moved forward as Lexa's stood taking Clarke into her arms holding her tight. Leaning back to look in Clarke's blue eyes, memorizing the blonde's features locking them in her heart. Pulling on Clarke's lower lip with her thumb before touching her cheek with her cold hand. Leaning in she caressed Clarke's lips with her own.

"What's this?" asked Clarke.

"I don't want to go to war tomorrow without knowing what it's like to have you in my arms, Clarke," said Lexa, softly. "I don't want to die without knowing what it's like to make love to you."

"You are not going to die." said Clarke shaking her head while she brought their foreheads together.

"We don't know that, Clarke. We don't know..." said Lexa. "Life has showed me that everything can change in a second and Heda spirit knows that you and our people are my whole life..."

"...Lexa..."

"After Costia...after my parents...after Anya, Gustus and all the people I lost from my life, I thought that I would ever love again." Lexa said taking Clarke's hand in her own. "...but you and your people changed me, Clarke. You made me better."

Clarke put her free hand on Lexa's cheek feeling her heart burst in her chest and the tears run down her face because Lexa's words meant the world to her.

Lexa was the first to see her as her equal. She saw Clarke as a part of her people just as Clarke saw Lexa as her family and much more than that.

"I can't promise you we'll survive this war. I can't promise that I won't sacrifice my life for our people," said Lexa bowing in front of Clarke. "But I can promise you that I will do everything I can to fight for you and them...to fight to come back to you in this last call of destiny."

Clarke breathed and as Lexa stood, the blonde captured her lips in a kiss that surprised Lexa causing her to she stumbled towards the bed as they fell on it locked in a fierce hug.

Green and blue eyes found each other, the two young woman looked at each other in silence as the words they longed to hear from the other stood between them, scared to be spoken because of what was about to happen.

Their lips met again, as Lexa flipped them over. As the blond lay beneath her she felt Clarke's nail on her back. Followed by legs that encircled her waist in a sweet lock. Lexa treasured this moment more than anything else in her life.

They spent the rest of the night in the company of burning candles and the moon beams that filtered into the tent as Clarke Griffin and Lexa Kom Trikru sealed their feelings of their love for each other with kisses and tender touches.

Sealing their love for this life and the next.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

 _The arrival of the heroes to hell is just the start of their last journey..._

The light of the sun woke Clarke, as she opened her eyes looking to the woman with the most vibrant green eyes she'd ever seen that overflowed with love and respect for her.

"Good morning, ai niron." said Lexa leaning in, touching Clarke nose to nose with a little smile playing on her lips.

Clarke smiled, moving in to get comfortable, resting her head on Lexa's shoulder, while Lexa caressed her upper arm in companionable silence.

"Last night was amazing… you were amazing." said Clarke in awe.

"You were wonderful too, houmon." said Lexa lifting Clarke's head by the chin to give her a kiss.

Lexa moved to break the kiss but Clarke stopped her, biting her lower lip making the warrior growl before she grabbed Clarke's behind the neck bring their bodies closer.

"Do we have time for a second round?" Clarke asked deepening the kiss further.

"I'm sorry but I have a meeting..." Lexa said trailing wet kisses along Clarke's jaw. "I have to meet with Indra and then with my warriors to give them the last orders before we leave for the Ice Nation."

"When do we go?" asked Clarke leaning in to her ear.

"In a couple of hours." growled Lexa when Clarke bit her ear. "Don't do that, Clarke."

"I can't stop." Clarke groaned, laughing. "I don't want to leave this tent."

"War doesn't wait for us, Clarke." said Lexa gently.

Clarke sighed, kissing the Commander's lips once more before pulling away to get dressed as Lexa did the same.

Just like Lexa, she too had to talk to her people. She wanted to make sure her mother was ready with the supplies. She wanted to see Raven, Wick, Monty and Miller to talk about their investigation with the drones and the technological part of their attack and, especially, she wanted to see Bellamy and Echo because they were important warriors, her second and his partner.

"Will I see you before we go?" asked Clarke while Lexa looked at her.

Nodding, "I will be here after the meeting." Lexa stated.

–

Bellamy and Echo were talking when Clarke found them after ensuring her mother had everything she needed. After discovering that Raven, Wick, Monty and Miller were planning on using the drones as spies and were currently working on fitting them with electric shields and bombs in case someone decided to attack.

Everything was going well, except one thing...

"What's going on here?" asked Clarke hearing them as she entered the tent.

"Don't leave Lexa alone, Clarke." said Bellamy.

"It may not… It doesn't have to be like that." insisted Echo.

Clarke raised a brow, curious, watching the couple waiting for them to explain more. After a moment, Bellamy took a step forward and looked at Clarke with worried eyes.

"Lexa gave me this." Bellamy offered showing her a sword. "She said it is passed from one Trikru leader to the next."

"It's a...a tradition that when the old Trikru leader dies, a General gives his or her sword to the next." said Echo, unsure. "But...but Lexa...I think she's only doing this as a precaution since she was the one to give Bellamy the sword, not Indra."

"She has to leave her people protected." growled Bellamy looking at Clarke.

"If she dies, Clarke, I promise you, I'll be kicking her ass as soon as I see her in the afterlife."

Everyone could see that Bellamy was ready for anything but being a leader. Clarke's mind was somewhere else. Her mind filled with worry over the couple's words about Lexa.

Lexa was doing everything she had to do in case she didn't survive this fight or Nia demanded she honor their deal.

"I will...I will talk to her." said Clarke looking at the ground.

"She can't die." Bellamy pleaded.

"She won't die." Echo said her voice cracking slightly. "She will not die. We have to calm down."

Even if it may be too late to hope for that.

–

Lexa closed the meeting with her generals after deciding a plan of attack. After she had asked for a private moment with Indra, Lincoln and Octavia that now were patiently waiting for their Commander tension plain on their faces.

"You are my best allies and the only ones I can trust with this new mission." said Lexa.

"What's the matter Commander?" asked Octavia.

"I want you three to ensure the protection of the sky people." said Lexa. "At all costs they have to be protected. Echo has already been informed and will help you too. I don't want anything out of control."

"Commander, what you're saying..." started Lincoln.

"I am saying, Lincoln. Nia is not stupid and she knows Clarke is my weakness. She knows that if she attacks the sky people she hurts Clarke and by association that it will hurt me. The sky people are not ready for this war. That's why you three to promise that if you have to choose, you will choose them." said Lexa.

Octavia raised her brow in surprise but Lexa didn't flinch as she stoically looked at them.

"Commander, are you asking us to save them even if your life's in danger. Even if saving them means losing you?" asked Indra.

"Yes, Indra. That is what I'm asking." said Lexa.

"Um...all this...are you preparing us for your death, Commander?" asked Octavia.

Lexa looked at her, exhaling a long breath before answering. "Yes," Lexa said curtly and resting her hands on the table.

"My battle with Nia can only have one winner, Octavia," Lexa began. "Even if I have a chance at winning, ALIE will still be a problem. I have faith in my abilities but two powerful enemies could mean my demise."

"Then..." said Octavia.

"You all are my people, Octavia...and Clarke...Clarke is the soul I thought I lost a long time ago. I can't lose any of you." said Lexa looking at the table.

Octavia felt the emotions raging inside her when she saw Lexa's devotion to Clarke and their people. Feeling more devotion and connected to Heda than ever before.

After all, Lexa was just a girl like her. A girl Octavia sometimes couldn't believe was the same woman that was also the greatest leader they ever had.

"Tell me, my warriors, will you honor my last request?" asked Lexa.

Without hesitation her warriors bowed before her, smiling at the knowledge that if this was to be her end, at least she had others who would protect her people with everything they had and that was enough for her.

–

Clarke waited for Lexa back in their tent. The blonde's eyes were cold and angry. Lexa soon realized that Clarke had learned something that was making her extremely mad.

"Are you ok, ai niron?" asked Lexa, carefully.

"No...I'm not." growled Clarke. "When were you going to tell me about your present to Bellamy and what it means?"

Lexa breathed, of course Bellamy couldn't shut his mouth about the sword, less after the fight they had when she presented him with the it explaining what it meant.

 **Flahsback**

 _Lexa couldn't sleep. Her mind was full of thoughts about her people, the sky people and Clarke. The many preparations that needed to be handled in the event of her death during the upcoming battle._

 _It was not that she didn't wanted to survive...it was that she needed to be sure they were going to be safe incase she was not there during that possible future._

 _Something that had to be done, even if she was sure of her survival._

 _Lexa looked over at Clarke and felt an overwhelming that left her breathless. It was a insane need to keep Clarke safe even if Lexa knew her well enough to know that the sky leader was more than strong enough to handle the situation._

 _Clarke was her equal in every way and even if Lexa was worried for her, she wanted Clarke by her side._

" _Ai hod you in..." muttered Lexa in Clarke's hair._

 _She kissed Clarke's forehead and carefully removing herself from the blonde's hold before putting on some clothes to go looking for Bellamy. She needed to give him something that would calm her mind._

 _If she fell in battle she didn't wanted another person giving him this...she wanted it to be her._

" _Lexa?"_

 _Lexa_ _looked at Bellamy before she walked to him and then she looked at the sword that rested at her waist, the one she got when she became the Trikru's leader, before becoming Heda. The sword was part of her, her weapon and had safeguarded her in many wars and fights that she really felt a deep connection with the sword._

" _Bellamy of the sky people, as my possible successor I want to give you this sword that all Trikru leaders before you have carried," said Lexa touching the weapon lovingly. "This is my father's sword, and the sword of his father and now I pass it into your hands."_

" _What? No, Lexa...don't do this..." said Bellamy._

" _You don't want this honor?" asked Lexa a little offended._

" _No it's not...it's just that… are you getting all this ready...are you preparing this because you think you're going to…. die?" asked Bellamy._

" _It is a possibility, Bellamy. A big possibility."said Lexa. "My duty as a leader is to prepare for the possibility that I don't make it, even if that's not what i want."_

" _You don't want to?" asked Bellamy, suddenly furious. "You're giving me your fucking sword!"_

" _It is a duty, not my wish." said Lexa._

" _I don't believe that...what's this, Lexa? Are you trying to destroy Clarke forever?" shouted Bellamy unable to control himself._

 _Lexa looked at him and before he could move, Bellamy felt a punch to his face that sent him falling to the ground as he felt the cold steel of Lexa dagger at his neck._

" _I love Clarke much more than you can ever imagine, Bellamy. I'm terrified this war is going to take from me the only thing that would break me to lose, her." said Lexa looking at his eyes. "I going against everything I've learned about spirits and traditions to put my trust in you. That's why I'm giving you the sword now."_

" _But Clarke..."_

" _But..." Lexa interrupted as she pushed him away. "I'm not a idiot. I know what my chances for surviving this battle are. I need to know more than ever that there is someone who can protect my people...and Clarke."_

 _Bellamy looked at her in awe. As understanding of what Lexa was trying to do but he, and everyone here, needed to think that Lexa and the Grounders were strong enough to survive this. That it would only be Azgeda to suffer the most from this._

 _Lexa taking the time to get everything right in case of her death...talked a lot about her as leader._

" _If you don't die I will give it back." Bellamy finally said._

" _And I will gladly take it back." said Lexa letting go of him and getting up the ground before helping Bellamy up. "Until that happens, help me to protect our people and don't make question myself about choosing you."_

 _Bellamy let a breath out before he bowed in front of Lexa. She smiled at him before leaving the tent._

" _Just," he breathed causing her to pause before the opening. "Don't...don't destroy her, Lexa… She needs you more than she will ever know."_

 _Nodding carefully, before walking out without saying anything more. Knowing it was a promise not easily kept, but she prayed that she could. He held now one of her last most precious possessions, the legacy of her family and that of the Trikru people. She didn't want to give him another._

 **End of Flashback**

"Clarke, I don't pretend it to be invincible...," Lexa tried to explain.

"I don't care. You're getting everything ready and I don't want excuses." yelled Clarke.

"They are not excuses. It's what I have to do as a leader." said Lexa.

"Get our people ready for your death? You really think any of us is ok with that?" growled Clarke, furious.

"It's my..."

"Don't you dare!" demanded Clarke as her hands flew to her head, a death grip on her hair. "I need you alive!"

Lexa reached up to help ease the hold of the blonde's hands to then pull Clarke close as she lay a kiss to Clarke's lips. The blonde threw her arms around Lexa's neck in response. Lexa dropping her hands to Clarke's waist bring them even closer.

The kiss was passionate filled with vexation and underlined with understanding. The feeling of each other's mouth was still present even after they had broken the connection. Looking deeply at each other with love and desire.

"I'm going to do everything I can to survive, Clarke." Lexa said touching her forehead to Clarke's.

"Is not what it seems..." said the blonde.

"I know, but I need to do this. My people need to know there will be someone to take my place," said Lexa touching the lose strands of Clarke's hair. "But I promise you I will fight to stay with you."

"Really?"

"Always...," Lexa nodded. "Always, ai niron."

Clarke inhaled sharply before placing a quick kiss to her lover's lip, cupping Lexa's face in her hands.

"When you gave yourself to Nia in exchange of me and my people I told you that if you died, I'd died with you..." Clarke reiterated.

"Clarke, I don't want you..." started Lexa.

"No... let me finish..." pleaded Clarke causing Lexa to fall silent. "I told you that but now I want to add something else."

Lexa looked at her with such intensity that left Clarke breathless, the blonde smiled moving her lips to place a kiss to Lexa's ear to whisper a secret she kept close, but needed with every fiber of her being for Lexa to know. "Ai hod yu in, Leksa Kom Trikru."

The kiss that followed that was one that would forever leave a deep mark on both women forever.

–

Rosser hid in the forest of his homeland, blood poured from the injury to his arm. His mind filled with horrific images of his Queen's actions upon exiting her room.

She had killed every person within her castle. Every messenger, every man woman or child anyone who wasn't a warrior had been slaughtered. She then readied her army for war. Her warriors trembled in fear unwilling to obey as she laughed while covered in the blood that ran down her from head to toe. Death personified.

Rosser was sure that Nia would kill everyone at this rate. Even if the Coalition tried to punish them for what would take place.

"I have to warn Leksa..." said Rosser to himself.

For the first time, he needed the strength of Lexa Kom Trikru former Heda of the Coalition. To face the monster his queen had become and stop the massacre that the beast was preparing for.

"Kom war!"

Rosser turned when he heard Indra's war cry. Breathing a slight sigh of relief as the warriors under her responded in kind. Thinking maybe they didn't need his help after all.

That was till he saw their son come to stand beside her with a steely look of determined to end this madness.

"No... No, Lincoln..." Rosser breathed fearfully.

He had to warn them, he couldn't afford to lose his son.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

 _A warrior without honor dies for his blood...and a battle like any other is waiting for the greatest legends..._

Lexa wasn't ready to let her overwhelming fear take control of her but it definitely didn't mean she didn't feel it.

 _ **To be the strongest warrior doesn't mean to be an insensitive or cruel, goufa. To admit fear, love and/or any emotions we have is to be strong, makes us the bravest of warriors...**_

They arrived at the doors of the city. Lexa, taking a deep breath, looked beside her at Clarke, Bellamy and the other warriors. All ready to fight for her.

"This is the day when everything ends." muttered Lexa to herself.

 _Nomon, Nontu, Costia, Anya, Ronin..._

Lexa closed her eyes saying a silent prayer to the heavens for them. Suddenly, she heard a shout, turning her head to the side she saw Rosser appear, injured and more scared than she has ever seen him.

Before she could say anything, Lexa felt the sudden change in the air. Lincoln, dagger drawn, jumped in front of his father ready to kill the man that gave him life.

"Lincoln, em pleni!" shouted Lexa.

Lincoln stopped inches away from killing his father.

Lexa dismounted her horse while everyone watched as she knelt before Nia's strongest general, who had collapsed from his injuries. "Rosser..."

"Commander...it has...it has her..." said Rosser. "It has the queen and she's killed everyone."

Lexa, shock plain on her face, looked down at the fallen general. Azgeda had always been more enemy than friends, but they had once been her people. She still felt the sharp pain of their loss.

ALIE must be stopped.

"Rosser, where's your queen now?" asked Lexa looking at him.

"In the castle...she wants...oh, Commander..."

Lexa put a hand on Rosser's shoulder before she looked at Lincoln seeing the rejection on his face, that Indra most likely would share. She had a feeling that Rosser wasn't a threat to them, not anymore.

"Lincoln, your father needs care…," she said hesitantly.

"You're not serious." he growled.

"I am. He's our people too and he needs our help..."

"He tried to kill you!" shouted Lincoln.

"I will take care of him." Indra said surprising everyone, who fell silent. Walking forward the general carefully took him in her arms to carry him away.

Lexa felt pride and relief as she watched the pair go.

"I don't understand, Heda..." Lincoln said, confused, as Octavia and Clarke came near.

"I know this may be hard for you to accept and believe but he is your father. He is part of our people." Lexa said her eyes filled with sympathy and care. "My duty will always be protecting my people. Besides, Lincoln I'm doing this for you too."

"For me?" asked Lincoln in disbelief.

"You may not think so, but your father's death will mark you. Just as my father's death did when it happened." Lexa said as pain colored her voice. "Believe me, it doesn't matter how it happens. You killing him will only make that pain worse."

Lincoln looked at her and nodded as he felt Octavia wrap her arms around him.

Lexa felt Clarke kiss her jaw before tilting her forehead to Lexa's cheek.

"You did the right thing, Lexa." said Clarke softly. Lexa hoped she was as the battle drew near.

Life and death were waiting for her at the Ice Queen's castle and she wasn't sure what to do about this change of events.

–

Nia was ready. Her weapons were armed and she had gotten her special sword out to separate the Commander's head from her shoulders. Just like she had done to Costia years before.

When Lexa was dead...she could exterminate the sky people.

She had heard Rosser escaping. A wicked smile spread across her lips. She

had spared Rosser so he could get to Lexa. Now all she had to do was wait for Lexa to walk into her trap and take her place as the ruler of this world.

"Come on, my people..." Nia waved her hand. The once bloodied and lifeless bodies began to move. Dull listless eyes that stared at nothing, they had become zombies under her control.

"Frag em op..."

It was time to end this fight.

–

The scene they found as soon as they step into the city was filled with death and oppressive with sadness. Mutilated bodies littered the ground, some destroyed, all were dead.

There were no survivors.

"My god..." choked Octavia.

"This is...this is horrible." said Bellamy sickened.

"Welcome to my home, Commander!" came a voice high above them from the direction of one of the castle's towers. Lexa did her best to control the growl when she saw Nia covered in her own people's blood and surrounded by warriors that didn't seemed alive.

"ALIE is controlling them." said Monty. "She's using electric impulses to control the dead bodies."

"Puppets?" growled Lexa. "She's using our people as puppets..."

Clarke raised her hand, she felt their warriors ready themselves as her message was relayed among them.

"Jomp op!" shouted Lexa.

The battle had begun.

–

Warriors crashed against each other as they a united shouting a war cry. The world around them quickly dove into chaos. The sounds of war echoed around them as snow started to fall over them heads pure white clashing with deep red.

Arrows and bullets resounded around the city while Clarke ran to help the fallen ones as she tried to protect herself. She was scared for Lexa, but she needed to be a healer and a leader first and could worried about her girlfriend later.

"Clarke! They're attacking us from the ground!" shouted Miller.

"Use the drones!"

Raven and Monty looked at each other before setting the drones flying around the battlefield, using its weapons to shoot the enemy Grounders. Who thanks to Raven and her data input could distinguish friend from foe.

"Yes!" cheered Wick. "Get'em!"

The warriors of Coalition stood together, fighting against their common enemy. Lincoln, Octavia, Indra and an injured Rosser cut done any who they found. Not far from them stood Kane, Bellamy and Echo doing the same. United, all to destroy a common enemy.

Clarke and Lexa were in the middle of it, giving others while protecting each other's back.

"You're mine..."

A warrior tackled Clarke to the ground but the blonde was fast and rolled out of his grasp, stabbing him as a sword pierced his chest.

"Good job, ai niron..." Lexa said proudly.

"I think I learned too much from you, Commander." said Clarke.

They were back to back, Clarke taking a feeling of strength and courage from Lexa's warm body. Suddenly, they heard a shout and saw Lincoln with his father in his arms.

"Rosser..." they heard Indra call while they made their way to them.

"My life...my life was always for the Queen..." muttered Rosser with an arrow in his chest. "...don't live like that...son..."

"Father..." said Lincoln, Octavia by his side.

"Live well...son...may we meet again..."

Rosser closed his eyes and Lincoln's breathing hitched while Indra put a hand on his shoulder. Rosser, whose legacy had been a story written from the Dark side, had used his injured body to protect the last thing that had connected him to the Light, his son Lincoln.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." muttered Lexa, kneeling besides Lincoln, respectful of the fallen warrior.

Lexa looked up and there, observing her every move was Nia, clearly possessed by ALIE, enjoying the death and the bloodbath the fighting created.

Too much blood for Lexa. Too much war for everyone around her.

"Enough." growled Lexa.

She was angry...furious even as Clarke's placed a hand to her back trying to calm her down. Lexa tired of the death and desperation. She wanted peace for their people. She wanted to go back home, in Polis, teaching the children how to fight with honor, becoming loyal warriors to their clans.

Most of all she wanted a life with Clarke.

"Lexa?" Clarke asked fearful as she sense the change in her beloved. Widening her eyes in surprise as Lexa turned to her with the familiar fire that had entered Lexa's eyes. The fire to fight for her people. That was the Lexa they need now, the one she had met long ago. The powerful Commander of the 12 Clans.

Lexa, startling the blonde, as she grabbed her face bringing them together in an intense passionate kiss that made Clarke feel weak and dizzy as she grabbed the Grounder leader for support. Causing Lexa to smile as she brought her mouth to Clarke's ear.

"Fight for our people, ai hodnes," Lexa murmured. "Don't look back… never look back."

Before Clarke could react, Lexa ran towards to the Ice Queen's castle.

This was Lexa's fight, hers alone.

–

ALIE/Nia waited for Lexa to arrive. Impatient to fight her again to test the strength and power of her new body.

Nia, who was still alive, was also waiting for Lexa in hopes to end this possession and be free once more.

Thousands of lives...lives she swore to protect when she rose as the Queen destroyed for a machine that came with the sky people. She had hated them before, now that hatred was hurled to another level completely. The Sky people will pay dearly for this.

She heard the front doors of the castle open. While she smiled half in desperation and half with glee. Finally, able to face the one she wanted to destroy. She heard the ring of swords clashing and the groans from her dead warriors as they fell to the ground. ALIE/Nia laughed knowing Lexa would tire from all the dead warriors she would face. Too bad her fighting was in vain, you couldn't kill what was already done. As long as she wished it they would awake to fight again and again.

Wanting to deal with Lexa head on, she shouted "Em pleni!" As her features twisted in to the semblance of a monster, causing her warriors to fall to the ground, lifeless again as the first the snow continued to fall over the people who were outside fighting.

That's when the door to the room opened. Lexa walked in covered in blood from head to toe. Her double swords in her hands with green eyes covered in war paint looking at her radiating anger.

"It is time..." said Lexa.

"Yu gonplei ste odon, Lexa," said Nia showing her metallic eyes. "Forever."

As thunder sounded over a fight that would decide if ice and darkness or earth and sky would be the winner of this world.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** _Bambi13_ Todas mis historias estan escritas en español dado que ese es mi idioma también. Solo busca en mi perfil los titulos sin EV y las encontrarás rápido. Gracias y a leer!

For all of you, thank you so much for your support it means a lot. Big thank you to WorldsUniverses for helping me out. You're the best.

Make sure you check her fics, they're great.

Enjoy! The next one is the end!

Big love,

Inolvidable23

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 _Legends are created in epic battles..._

When Lexa was a child, she had learned to never fear her opponent even if they were stronger and/or smarter than her. She and her father would spend hours upon hours training as he taught her every enemy had a weakness and she just had to find it.

Lucky for her, she knew everything about Nia.

The problem for Lexa was her own honor and the fact that even if she didn't like her or with Costia's death between them, Lexa didn't want to see Nia like this, possessed and ruined by something she couldn't control.

Nia smiled withdrawing her sword as she quickly attacked Lexa forcing the Commander to move to the side to block the attack. It wasn't the first time she fought Nia so she knew how the Ice Queen moved.

ALIE however was not Nia, and Lexa didn't know her. Which is why she didn't see the Ice Queen kicking her knee, causing her to lose her footing as she watch a fist meant for her face move past.

"If you're not mine. You will die..." said Nia/ALIE opening her mouth to begin the possession.

Lexa kicked Nia/ALIE away forcing the Ice Queen to take a step back from her. Whose expression was one Lexa hadn't figured seeing. Nia just smiled...a fucking smile.

"You're mine now..."

Lexa didn't understand what was she talking about till she felt something cold upon her leg. Looking down to see and saw that her leg had been changed to metal. It was slowly moving like a parasite as she felt her skin began to numb and change.

"What...?" Lexa said panicked

"If you're not mine, Commander, I will kill you." said Nia. "Your power could have been mine but Nia is powerful too. I think I will keep you both, Nia as my host and you as my trophy."

Lexa looked at her. Her leg was nearly covered by the metal making it difficult to moved. She was frozen there unable to properly defend herself from Nia/ALIE's first attack, her sword cutting into Lexa. Fortunately, the Commander was ready for the second attack blocking the swing that could have cut off her head.

"Brave, Commander." said Nia/ALIE.

"I'm not a trophy, machine." Lexa said in disgust.

Lexa blocked another attack. As she did so she felt pain running down her leg each time as the feeling of the loss of her leg began to overwhelm her. She had to defeat Nia/ALIE soon, before it was too late.

"You know?" she said smiling wickedly "I think it time your Clarke got to see you now." Lexa felt herself being lifted as she was flung into the air towards the crystal windows that separated the room from the balcony. With a heavy thud landing on the balcony floor. Grounders, Sky people and painfully Clarke looked up at her in shock after being alerted by the crash of glass

Nia/ALIE's step as she joined her, quickly focused Lexa as she tried to get up using her sword for support. Before she was able to do so the Ice Queen attacked, forcing Lexa to use the sword to block them instead.

If only her leg was fine.

 _ **Look for her weakness!**_ Her father's voice resounded in her head before Nia kicked her and pushed her back down. She felt her leg going increasingly numb as it steadily turned into cold metal.

"You will be my trophy," the Ice Queen said happily. "Then I will kill them all. Starting with your precious Klark," she said licking her lips.

Lexa growled but she stood where she was. Nia was trying to use Lexa's fear of losing Clarke to win this fight. Lexa couldn't let her win, not when she knew Clarke was strong enough to handle herself.

Costia was an angel unable to harm anyone and that's why she got killed but Clarke...Clarke was an angel too but her soul was also one of a leader in possession of a brave heart.

"You can try but you won't touch her." said Lexa.

"You think she can win against me?" asked Nia/ALIE showing her metallic-ice eyes.

"She won't need to fight you," Lexa said using the bars to steady herself while Nia ran to her pushing her down and kicking her violently. In return, Lexa, using both legs to send Nia back, hard, crashing against the wall close to them, causing the castle to tremor.

 _ **What's wrong with you! Get up and fight!**_

 _ **Come on! Fight to survive!**_

 _ **Fight!**_

Memories of Gustus, Anya, her parents and Costia's voices gave Lexa the strength to get back up, grab her sword as Lexa focused her strength one more time, as her allies fought the enemy below them.

She looked at her friends and the people of the Coalition. Bowing her head in thanks before turning to looked at Clarke with a smiled filled with all the love and devotion she felt for the blonde.

"Ste yuj, Klark, ai hod yu in." said Lexa wishing that Clarke could hear and understand her message.

Then she looked past Clarke, to the three people she had entrusted her last request with. Looking eyes with Bellamy _Get them out of here…_ Lexa commanded quietly.

She was going to destroy the castle with everything inside.

–

If someone would have told Octavia that she was going to go down to Earth, be free, fall in love, be a warrior and obey a woman that, with a lot of effort, was very respected by her, she would have laughed in the face of that person.

Then she would have gone to ask for forgiveness because that was just what was happening right now.

Lexa's reaction was something Octavia feared and respected more now than ever because that meant that Lexa saw them, grounders and sky people as one clan, she didn't see them as a group of outsiders anymore.

They were together...all of them.

"We have to go." said Indra behind her.

Octavia knew that and as a person she was ready to run to save her people and her own life. She saw enough death already and she didn't want to lose anyone else even if that meant leaving Lexa behind.

 _Damn karma…_ Octavia couldn't help but fear like this was the same as when Lexa had left them in the mountain but this time, they were the ones leaving her behind.

Soon Indra turned and with her sword signaled for a retreat. Luna and Titus both were angry and felt personally offended as they approached when they realized Indra's new orders.

"What are you doing?" asked Luna indignantly.

"These are Lexa's orders in case something like this happened." said Lincoln beside his mother. "We have to go."

"Why?" asked Titus looking between Lincoln and Lexa.

"Because she is going to destroy the castle," Indra explained. "And hopefully destroy ALIE along with it. We need to leave now because when the castle falls it will destroy the city too. We could all die if we get caught here."

"No...no wait..." said Luna. "Why can't she get away too?"

Indra looked to where Lexa was as her sword clashed with the Ice Queens. She watched as one of the greatest warriors and Heda's of their time was battling an enemy while slowly being consumed by metal that had completely covered her leg and was making its way past her hip. Indra had to swallow the pain of seeing her Commander like this.

"ALIE's got her." said Octavia when she realized what Indra was seeing. "The metal... her leg… and..."

"Lexa!"

Luna, Titus, Indra and Octavia were startled as they heard the raspy panicked voice of Clarke who they momentarily forgot was there. They watched as the Sky leader fought to get past Lincoln who had his arms around her shoulder keeping her from running to Lexa.

"Lexa!" shouted Clarke trying to get to her lover. "Let me go, Lincoln! It's Lexa!"

"Clarke…," Lincoln murmured gently.

"Clarke!"

Octavia looked at Monty, Miller and Raven get to them and felt worse when Raven stood beside her, looking at Lexa with a tear running down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Raven?" asked Octavia.

"ALIE is not trying to possess Lexa." said Raven. "Miller was looking through some information left and he found videos..."

"What videos?"

"Videos of how ALIE turned humans into metal." said Raven looking at Lexa. "I think that is what it's doing to Lexa...no... we don't know how to reverse it..."

"No!" they heard Clarke scream. They looked and saw the blonde now on her knees with Lincoln still hugging her. "Lexa! Fuck off Lincoln! Lexa needs me!" she cried desperately.

Octavia looked Lincoln in the eyes, seeing the same rage she was feeling mirror in him. She tried to think of something to help the situation, even though Raven had said there was nothing. If Raven believed in something it was probably true.

They observed Lexa's sword fall through the balcony railing and imbedded itself blade down, just in front where Octavia stood. The sky/grounder warrior felt her heartbreak.

 _Is this what you felt when you left us at mountain, Lexa?_ If it was the same feeling, Octavia didn't know who felt worse, Clarke or Lexa.

A look from Indra, a sigh from Titus and tears from Raven and Luna, these were the only answers Octavia had before honoring Lexa's wishes.

"We have to go." decided Octavia, despite Clarke's desperate cries.

Bellamy looked at her before taking Echo's hand in his. Closing her eyes in a sad silent prayer. The other clans understood what was happening and started to leave the city. None of them wanted to leave their Commander behind to fight alone but understanding her choice and obeying her final wish.

"Don't go! Don't leave Lexa alone, you bastards!" Clarke bellowed her body shaking as memories of the mountains flood in. Octavia had to close her eyes as Clarke began to keen in agony.

"Lincoln..." said Octavia with trembling voice motioning for him to bring Clarke.

"Octavia, don't do this...please," Clarke pleaded to her friend. "Don't… Help me...let me go and save Lexa..."

Octavia looked away as Lincoln smacked Clarke on the back of the head causing the blonde to be knocked out cold as she slumped in his arms.

"We have to go! The castle is falling!" shouted a warrior.

Octavia looked once more Lexa's way as the grounder leader stood in front Nia/ALIE with blood running down her face and her left arm covered in metal just like her leg. She wanted to cry for her, she wanted to fight for Lexa but she knew what Lexa wanted her to do and she was going to do it, she was going to honor her word.

" _Ste yuj, Oktevia..."_ said Lexa noticing Octavia last look.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon, Heda..."_ muttered Octavia quietly, respectfully.

Lexa smiled and looked over to where Clarke was cradled in Lincoln's arms. Octavia followed her leader's line of sight and sighed, knowing how Clarke would react she when she woke up.

But they had to go...they just had to.

"Come on!" shouted Octavia.

This time everyone followed her. Indra and Lincoln both with the feeling they were leaving a big part of them, behind. Their leader, one they could never replace.

 _Reshop, Heda..._

–

Lexa smiled sadly as she saw her people leaving the city. Breathing in deeply before she faced Nia/ALIE.

Nia/ALIE smile was quickly fading as a pair of Drones came to hover behind Lexa.

"I have to say, Commander...you're something else." said Nia worried and fearful of Lexa's next attack.

"Is time to end you...ALIE..," Lexa said aware of her enemy's fear.

"Lexa! Lexa kill me, please!" Lexa heard the real Nia beg.

"Yu gonplei ste odon, Nia and... ALIE." muttered Lexa.

Then, with the last of her strength Lexa threw herself at Nia/ALIE pinning the woman to the balcony floor, shouting 'Fire' sacrificing herself as she heard the whoosh as the drones fired their missiles. She felt them fly pass them as she plunged her dagger into Nia's heart. Soon the castle shook from the impact as a ball of fire came speeding towards her. Before it hit, the floor beneath her crumbled sending Lexa crashing down into one of the Ice Nations ice-metal prisons.

Before darkness overtook her, Lexa heard the desperate sounds of defeat as Nia/ALIE's body was devoured completely by the raging fire that was quickly overtaking the castle. Lexa breathed a peaceful sigh of relief. _Now I can rest._ As everything around her went black and the metallic mutation spread over the rest of her body and her last breath was 'Clarke…' leaving her lips.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31**

 _No persistence unrewarded or pain without remedy..._

The arrival to Arkadia was sad. Nobody talked. Nobody could find the words to express their feelings about what had just happened back in the Ice Nation where they lost a lot of grounders, some allies and Lexa.

Lexa was gone. They didn't have a leader to look up to anymore and they weren't sure what to expect from Clarke when she woke up.

Clarke...thinking about her broke their hearts.

"Put her on the bed." said Abby breaking the silence before she walked beside Lincoln to be closer at her daughter.

Lincoln breathed as he left Clarke over the blankets and looked at Abby, who touched her daughter's cheek tenderly at the same time Bellamy touched his sister's arm to have talk with her, privately.

"Bellamy..."

"I know you, Octavia." accused Bellamy. "You knew what was going to happen, why didn't you told us?"

"Lexa asked me not to. So Lincoln, Indra and I could take you to safety if it was necessary, Bellamy." said Octavia passing her hands through her hair while her eyes shined with tears. "We didn't want to do it, Bellamy but..."

"Then you should have stopped her!" he growled interrupting her.

Octavia stepped back and found Lincoln hugging her while the older Blake paced through the room angry and worried. With Lexa's death, he was the new Trikru Commander, something he didn't want. Not because he didn't believe he could do it but because it was impossible to do it as Lexa did.

"Lexa..."

"Lexa is an idiot!" shouted Bellamy rounding on O. "What did she win dying!? What!? Clarke is going to be destroyed! I don't know how to be Lexa! And the people...what about them!?"

Nobody could answer his questions because they didn't know the answers and Octavia looked at the ground as a tear ran down her face.

"But...how did everything go down?" asked Kane with sad, lost eyes. "In the middle of the battle everything stopped but Lexa and Nia. Who made the castle fall?"

"Lexa..." Echo began. "She had spoken with that dark hair girl with the defiant prideful tone, the one who wears the red coat."

"Raven" Bellamy stated sure, as those around him nodded in agreement.

"Raven," Echo repeated. "Lexa had gone to speak with her and two boys about using the drones for something."

Fear ghost down Bellamy's spine, aware of what the drone were capable of doing. "We need to get Raven, Wick and Monty here, NOW," he barked at one of the guards

They didn't have to wait long. As the responsible trio joined the group. Their heads down, shoulders slumped in worry.

"Hey," Raven said trying to sound her usual sarcastic self.

"Don't 'Hey' us," Bellamy said not in the mood. "Why don't you tell us what Lexa asked you to do?"

Raven looked at Monty who looked at Wick nodding silently to each other. Their expressions worried.

"She asked us to blow up the castle using the drone's missiles," Wick said, his voice somber with guilt.

"Was she still on the balcony when you launched the missiles?" Bellamy asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, she made us promise we would. She threatened to kill us if we didn't comply."

"How did she do that?" Octavia asked intrigued, since Lexa would have died anyway.

"She had ordered one of her Grounders to do it if she wasn't present to do so," Raven said her voice shaking. "That woman is scary as fuck."

The room grew quiet after that.

"Anyway, we have to go to Polis now." said Titus with serious voice breaking the silence, while he tried to stop the tears running down his cheeks. "We have to tell our people and announce the sky people as the 13th clan."

"But Nia..."

"Is dead, and no longer needed anyway." said Luna with her face red from crying. "Nia's orders are revoked; we will honor Lexa's last wishes to initiate you into the coalition."

The rest of the clan leaders seemed to agree with her. Leaving to prepare to go to Polis to start the formalities while Abby looked at Clarke with sad eyes as she heard her daughter calling for the one she loved.

"Lexa..." muttered Clarke.

Abby hugged her and waited for her to wake up hoping that Clarke was strong enough to face this hard moment learning that her soulmate was gone forever.

–

Clarke woke up after a long sleep but not the way she wanted. Her mother was touching her head and she was back in Arkadia not in the Ice Nation or Polis.

In fact, Lexa wasn't with her and the fear that surrounded her when Clarke thought that Lexa had abandoned her again to go back to Polis.

Love is weakness...

"It's ok. You're fine." she barely heard her mother say as she thought of Lexa.

"Mom?" asked Clarke passing a hand over her face. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Abby looking at her daughter first and then to the ground.

"No..." said Clarke. "...We were in the Ice Nation...fighting and..." Suddenly, flashes about the battle filled her. Lexa, Nia, ALIE, her people and her fighting against an army of dead people, Lincoln stopping her when...

"Mom...where is Lexa?" asked Clarke opening her eyes in fear when she realized where these flashes were taking her.

"Clarke..."

"Where is Lexa!?" Clarke almost screamed.

Abby had to get up and grab Clarke before her daughter got up, forcing Clarke to stay down cupping Clarke's face between her hands forcing her to look at her as she tried not to cry.

"The fight was hard, Clarke. Lexa made Octavia, Lincoln and Indra promise that they would get us to safety if something bad happened. I think to prevent the same that happened in the mountain to happen again." said Abby while Clarke sobbed, closing her eyes in denial, shaking her head. "Then the castle fell down and we had to leave her behind..."

"No, mom...no…," Clarke said as panic began to grip her.

"Lexa….," Abby said working her throat as it threatens to clamp shut. "Is dead...I'm so sorry, baby."

"No!" Clarke's moaned in anguish.

Clarke pushed her mother away and ran out of the tent looking for her people. The same people who forced her to leave, leaving behind the woman she loved.

When she saw Lincoln, she lost it. He had been the one stopping her when she tried to get to Lexa. It was to him she was going to make pay for her pain.

"You!"

Before someone could stop her, Clarke punched Lincoln making him fall to the ground, before Bellamy could reached her. Octavia went over quickly to kneel beside her lover.

"Calm down, Clarke..." tried Bellamy.

"You had to leave me there with her!" shouted Clarke pushing Bellamy away with a kick and then grabbing Lincoln by his shirt. "I had to stay with her! I promised to die with her if she died! Why didn't you let me!?"

Clarke fists hit Lincoln who merely hugged close with all the sadness he felt for the blonde who sobbed and shouted in pain.

The silence in Arkadia broken only by Clarke's anguish, making those around her even sadder. Lincoln holding her as he tried to calm the heartbroken leader down, before letting her go.

"Where is she?" asked Clarke looking at Lincoln with her eyes red from crying.

"Her body must be in the ruins of the castle, back in the Ice Nation." said Lincoln.

"I want to bring her back."

"Clarke, that's dangerous..." started Bellamy.

Clarke leveled Bellamy with a glare filled with determination. Her lips pressing into a thin line. Her gaze strong and unwavering before she spoke.

"Lexa is the woman who give up her life for us." growled Clarke. "She's the woman who sacrificed herself to save her people in the mountain. The woman who was burdened by the hate, injuries, pain and death... of her people on her shoulders. Now, Bellamy, the last thing we can do is to bring her body back and give her a proper goodbye."

Clarke's voice broke as did various hearts in Arkadia.

"...I want to bury the woman I love and no one is going to stop me." said Clarke. "You can come with me or not, but don't interfere."

And she walked away not realizing that most of her people were already following her before she ended her phrase.

They were going back to the Ice Nation to recover the body of the woman that who will be forever remembered as a heroine.

–

The city was a disaster. There was no other way to describe how it looked after the fight and the fall of the castle. While they walked, Clarke and her people found the fallen bodies of the warriors and closed their eyes saying a silent pray for their souls.

"Stop..."

Indra's orders made them halt preparing for a possible attack, when suddenly, the general pointed to Nia's body, deformed by the fall and with a stick of ice in her chest.

Beside her a metallic liquid with the form of its original creator tried to reach them to survive.

"Bod..."

"Stay away." said Indra.

"Hel..."

Clarke looked at it and before Indra could stop her, the sky leader walked, grabbing the shock baton hanging from her mother's hip, looking down at ALIE.

"Cl..."

"Go to hell, machine." Clarke hissed turning up the voltage to the highest and driving it into ALIE's forehead right between her eyes. Watching as the liquid metal lost it shape as the shocks ran thru its form before turning to dust no longer strong enough to possess another body, destroyed.

There would be no more ALIE, no more Nia...and no more Lexa.

Clarke got up and started to walk cloaked in silence as she entered the fallen castle. Her eyes were full of tears as she saw its destruction and the lives lost from the battle.

But she couldn't find Lexa.

"Where are you...?" muttered Clarke.

Then she saw her and Clarke eyes got bigger as she found her lover's safe inside one of Nia's prisons that had survived the fall of the castle.

"Lexa...Lexa!"

Clarke ran to her while her heart beat furiously in her chest. Scanning quickly to see any signs of ALIE's metallic domination over Lexa body. Instead as she barreled into the cage kneeling at Lexa's side was greeted by was soft flesh and tanned skin, looking as she did before being encased in metal. Clarke stared down at her, grabbing the Commander's face while she looked at her with hopeful blue orbs.

"Lexa...Lexa wake up."

Clarke caressed her face and put her ear to Lexa's heart finding it still weakly beating, but alive.

"Help!" shouted Clarke.

Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Echo ran to her but Clarke didn't move from Lexa's side while they got her mother, who found Clarke in her best doctor mode.

"Clarke..."

"She's alive, mom...she's alive." said Clarke looking at Lexa. "I don't know...we have to help her..."

"We will, honey." said Abby before she looked over her shoulder. "Kane, bring me something to transport Lexa!"

Kane appeared with Monty and what they needed seconds later as everybody helped to put Lexa on the makeshift stretcher. They noticed some metallic dust coming off of Lexa's legs and arms. The same kind of dust that appeared after Clarke electrified ALIE.

"ALIE was trying to do something to Lexa." said Octavia. "I saw it when they were fighting."

"We have to look at it." said Abby. "Come on, we have to go."

"We need to move to Polis." said Titus. "Is not too far and it has little more resources..."

"No..." said Clarke.

Everyone looked at her, not knowing what she was about to say when Clarke gently caressed Lexa's cheek leaning down to kissed her with all the love she felt before looking at her mother.

"The mountain..."

"Clarke?" questioned her mother.

"We have a better chance if we bring her to the mountain." said Clarke. "We need the mountain." Thinking that maybe, the source of her nightmares may be the only way to save Lexa. Clarke was willing to go back to that scary place if she could look at Lexa's green eyes once again.

For Lexa, she would willingly face her demons.

–

The mountain wasn't an easy place for any of their people, but Abby's was determinedly focus only on saving Lexa. Making it easy to face her fears. They entered in the labs and thanks to Kane's and Clarke's help, Abby was given a scanner, syringes with medicine, some painkillers and a full pack of instruments that she may need if things got really bad.

"Everyone but Clarke and Kane get out." Abby ordered.

Everybody went through the door and Abby was able to spot two of Luna's warriors standing guard at the door as Kane closed the door behind them. She then turned to Lexa focusing on the matter at hand.

"Mom," Clarke said touching Lexa's cheek with one had as the other found Lexa's. "Her pressure is low and her pulse is too weak," Abby could hear the fear in her daughter's voice.

Abby grabbed the scanner and ran back to her daughter and Lexa. She placed the machine over Lexa's body to get an idea of all of her injuries and to get as much information as possible before attempting to treat the Commander's. Any misstep could possibly harm her more.

Abby ran the scanner over Lexa, Clarke taking notes, looking at the panel seeing something suspicious near Lexa's heart. She knew she needed to investigate further.

That's when an idea came to her mind, something that may even be dangerous.

"Kane...look for an endoscopy." said Abby.

"Why?"

"Do it, Marcus!"

Clarke looked between her mother and Kane before he started to look for the thing she asked for. The blonde tried to calm herself as she looked again at Lexa trying to give her all the strength she could.

"Mom?" Clarke asked uncertain

"There seems to be some kind of obstruction blocking part of the blood flow to her heart" Abby explained.

"Wha...?"

"I need to see it better before trying to do anything more invasive. She isn't strong enough for surgery," said Abby before she stopped to look Clarke. "But…, even this may kill her."

"Do what you have to do. Just please...save her." Clarke pleaded. "Save her, mom. I can't lose her."

Abby gave her a firm look and then looked at Kane who had found what she needed. Directing Kane to hold the scanner in place over Lexa's body, she made a small incision near the obstruction's location. Grabbing the endoscope, gently pushing it in guided by the images on both the scanner and the endoscope's screen. There was something there and Abby was going to find out what. Letting her past experience kick in as she tried to understand what was going on inside the Commander.

"You're going to be fine." said Clarke to Lexa with her eyes full of tears as she kissed the brunette reverently. "You're going to be fine, ai niron."

She was a doctor, and the mother of the girl now crying at her patient's bedside. Even though Abby had failed Clarke a lot in her life, she promised herself she would try to make it up to her by doing everything in her power to save Lexa's life. She wouldn't give up on Lexa… not yet.

"What's that?" asked Kane.

"No...no, no, no..."

"Mom?" asked Clarke.

Abby growled before she forced herself to calm down closing her eyes making a plan of action to try and save Lexa, as Clarke and Kane waited anxiously for an explanation.

"A small amount of ALIE's liquid metal is blocking some of the blood flow to her heart." said Abby. "It's killing her."

 _Damn you, ALIE..._

The picture was pretty clear as Kane and Clarke looked at each other before the blonde started to cry leaning in to Lexa.

She looked at Lexa and growled before she threw herself into saving the Commander's, cutting away her clothes and grabbing a long needle.

"Yu gonplei ste odon nowe, Leksa." murmured Abby.

She looked between the two screens deciding on the best place to inject the needle. After a few very tense minutes, Abby carefully pierced the needle through Lexa's chest right above where the metallic substance was and used the needles plunger to extract the liquid near Lexa's heart.

Once she was sure she had all the metal she grabbed the shock baton to further jump start the weaken heart of the Commander. And with a jolt, Lexa started to breath normal again, causing Abby let out a breath of relief before looking at Kane and Clarke with a big smile.

"It's done..." Abby breathed. "She's going to be fine..."

Then Clarke smiled at Lexa, tears running down her face and leaning down to kissed her love. Before turning towards her mother to thank her for saving Lexa's like. Kane walked up to Abby, placing an arm over her shoulders while Abby looked up at him.

"Let's go destroy this thing and give the girls some privacy before we tell them the good news, ok?" said Kane.

"Sure..." said Abby.

Because this, finally, was good news.

–

 _ **Two months later, Polis...**_

Nobody could have imagined she would be back here, but here she was. Surrounded by her city and its people- who believed in her again- and her warriors with some new additions in the form of Echo and Ontari. She had the sky people too, the best allies she could think of and, the best thing of it all, she had the most beautiful woman in the world beside her.

What more could she could ask for from a life full of danger and the duty to put other's life before hers? In this moment, it was a question that had only one answer: Nothing. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"Lexa?" Clarke's voice made the Commander turn. Feeling the air leave her body as she looked at the sky leader, who wore a Polis ceremonial dress. Her hair was braided and her face decorated with black and blue war paint.

This was her houmon...her life...

"Clarke..."

"Are you ready?"

Lexa stopped to look at herself. Her official get up as Heda, her red sash, her sword, fixed by Octavia, Lincoln and Raven, and the one she gave Bellamy that he happily returned with a big smile saying that no one could replace her. Lexa had everything and more, closing her eyes for a moment, enjoying the happiness she felt until she opened her eyes again to find Clarke smiling with love at her, taking Lexa's hand.

"Let's go, niron." said Lexa.

"Ai hod yu in, Leksa, otaim." said Clarke.

Lexa looked at her giving her love a sweet kiss on the lips. Ready to take on this world together, as the two leaders walked out of their room, hand in hand.

Just like it was meant to happen.

"Ai hod yu in, Klark Kom Skaikru and Trikru." muttered Lexa. "Otaim..."

"I have the pleasure to announce, Heda Leksa Kom Trikru and Skaikru and Klark Kom Skaikru and Trikru!" said Titus with a big smile.

The two women appeared hand in hand before their friends, allies and people who cheered in happiness for them and the new life they would create.

Creating a better world and a better future...

 **THE END...FOR NOW...**

* * *

 **AN: ** So this is the end of this part of the series because, yes, there's more. The next part is called Law Of The Sky and we will see more of our grounders and arkers with more of Murphy, Pike and more dangers and old enemies.

Thank you again for reading this and I hope to see you in Law Of The Sky.

Thank you **WorldsUniverse** for all your help.

May we meet again,

inolvidable23


End file.
